The Savage
by addiejoe
Summary: Sequel to Icefire Chronicles. Zuko and Katara are now beginning a new and wonderful life together, but everything is going to change when an old enemy returns and awakes a greater evil that they could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters._

_Author's Note: This is the Sequel to Icefire Chronicles. This story is going to be very dark and psycological, especially in later chapters. However it's still going to have the same Zutara fluff in it as my other two stories. I'm sorry for the length this the longest chapter of all of my stories but it is worth it. Enjoy!!_

Book 2: The Savage

Marina closed her eyes and she began to fall asleep. She knew that as soon as she achieved sleep, the dream would start. She had been having this dream a lot recently, the dream of her childhood…and how she became a darkbender.

* * *

Marina ran happily around the palace on Atlantis while her nanny watched from the sidelines. She ran towards the fountain and raised her arms. The water swirled around her and she jumped up. The water attached to her feet and she swirled around the room, laughing hysterically.

The nanny marveled at the child's powers. Ever since the princess had begun her waterbending training, it was like she couldn't stop.

"Marina! It's time for merbending practice!" her aunt called.

Marina however did not hear her aunt and she resumed bending the water around the room.

With a smile, Treia lifted her arms and the water around Marina twisted around and captured Marina in a bubble. Following Treia's movements, the bubble carried Marina across the room and it popped, soaking her completely.

"Auntie!" Marina yelled happily as she ran into the waiting arms of the water queen.

"Hey Sweetie, I saw your waterbending form." Treia said with a smile.

"You did? Did you like it?" she asked happily.

"Of course I did now come on, we need to get to practice."

Treia instructed Marina how to twist her fin and how to control the water currents around her to flow through the water. Within minutes, Marina mastered the form and she swam through the water, making faces at the fish. Treia couldn't help but laugh at her five year old niece's antics. Treia began teaching Marina how to merbend about eight months prior and she had already mastered it…she was truly unbelievable.

"Hello Sister." Lea said, swimming up to where the queen was watching Marina bend bubbles at the fish.

"How's her merbending coming along?" Lea asked.

"You should be proud Lea, I have never seen a child pick up on it so fast. I myself took at least a year and a half to master it and she's already done so in less than that!" said Treia.

"Ha-ha that's my girl. But she really must be going, I have to start the new form for her crystalbending and her father has to teach her advanced defensive techniques." Lea said before turning to her daughter.

"Marina, it's time to go!"

Marina looked up at the sound of her mother's voice and smiled. She had been waiting all day to see her mother and now was her chance to show off a little. Moving her arms back and forth, Marina rocketed forward and the water around her began to spin and propel her even more. She twisted around and landed smoothly on the marble floor. Spinning around, she bended the water back into the ocean and hugged her mother.

"Hiya Mommy. Did you like my merbendy thingy?" she asked.

"Of course I did Honey, but we have to go practice with daddy now. Go say bye-bye to Auntie." Lea said to her little girl.

"Bye-bye Auntie!" Marina waved to her as she took her mother's hand and they made their way to the palace courtyard.

Marina barely walked through the doors when she took off running towards her father. Prince Jayden looked at his baby girl and he swooped down to pick her up, nuzzling her cheek.

"How's my baby girl?" Jayden asked.

"I'm good Daddy."

"That's wonderful Sweetheart. Are you ready for practice?"

"Uh-huh!" she answered excitedly.

For the next two hours, Marina twisted and flipped around, completing waterbending techniques that even some of the older benders could not do.

"She is truly a prodigy!" said the water governor to Prince Jayden as they watched Marina crystalbend and perform the defensive forms she just learned.

"Yes she is and I am so proud of her." Jayden said to her as he watched his daughter in awe. He loved Marina more than anything, she was his world.

* * *

A seven year old Marina took a deep breath as she walked into her parents' throne room.

"Mom, Dad…can I talk to you for a minute?" Marina asked.

"Sure Honey, what is it?" asked Lea.

"Well it's about my waterbending. You know how much I love it and how much I enjoy doing the lessons with you, but I think it's time I went deeper into it. I'm really good at bending and I want to learn everything about it."

"So what are you saying?" Jayden asked.

Marina took a deep breath and continued, "I want to go to each of the tribes and the colony so I can learn more styles. Please Guys, I really want to learn more and I've already beaten most of the masters in battle like a hundred times."

Lea was about to say no when Jayden spoke, "Of course you can Sweetie. But you have to go to with an escort alright?"

"Yes! Oh thanks Guys!" Marina squealed in delight as she ran forward and hugged her father and kissed her mother on the cheek before running out of the room.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jayden." Lea said worriedly.

"Sure I do. She loves her bending so what's the harm of learning a few new moves."

* * *

Marina arrived two months later in the Southern Water Tribe and she met a waterbender named Shiarala that was kept secret from the Fire Nation. She immediately began her instruction and the elder bender was astounded at Marina's prowess.

"I'm going to teach you two lessons." Shiarala said. "The first is icebending, the ability to freeze the water and manipulate ice, and the second, to take water and bend it for your own use out of plants and the air.

In two years, she completely mastered the two bending forms and said good bye to Shiarala. Marina stood at the entrance of the Southern Tribe and headed to the Western Water Tribe.

* * *

The Western Water Tribe's art is very sacred to us." Chief Morak told nine year old Marina. "We take pride on using the katana to enhance our bending. In order to bend with the sword, you must first learn the ways of the sword."

Within five months, Marina returned to Chief Morak and began her waterbending tutelage.

"Using the katana, you must reach out to the water and using the sword motions, bend the water. The water will follow your exact movements and you will learn to do many new things with this form You can create extravagant water tunnels and shape the water into sharp razors."

Marina worked hard with her katana and she dove into the water. Landing on the ocean floor, she sliced her sword through the water and created a gigantic underwater tunnel.

Chief Morak watched from the balcony as Faldir trained Marina first in sword combat, then in the waterbending form. Both times he watched the child beat the captain of the guard with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that Faldir, maybe you'll beat me next time." Marina said with a laugh while helping the fallen bender up.

"That's what you said last time…and the time before that!" Faldir said irritably but Marina only laughed.

* * *

A twelve year old Marina arrived in the Foggy Swamp Colony and she soon learned their waterbending techniques.

She was taught to manipulate the water in the plants so that she learned plantbending. She also learned to water bend in a stiff posture and rigid movements to add more grace to her waterbending.

Marina soon mastered the arts and she was able to do battle and defeat any swampbender who challenged her. After two years of hard work and determination, fourteen year old Marina traveled to the Eastern Water Tribe.

* * *

While in the Eastern Tribe, Chief Krakken taught her to shape the water into elegant movements to carve through any surface around her and how to survive during long periods of time without water. She then learned their unique art of waterbending archery. She mastered this form so greatly that she was able to strike a pebble in mid air from two hundred yards away during the dead of night.

As she advanced in her powers, she became very close friends with the Chief's son Kalik. Marina spent all of her time with him and she soon found herself dreaming about him and wishing he was around her constantly.

Later on, it was revealed that he returned her feelings and they began to date. Because of her relationship with Kalik, she avoided leaving the Eastern Tribe for as long as she could. On the day of her departure, Kalik gave her a beautiful pearl pendant and asked her to marry him when she returned. Marina accepted his offer and said that as soon as she returned, she would marry him. Kalik never saw her again.

* * *

Under the harsh instructions of Mater Pakku, Marina learned advanced forms of waterbending offensive and defensive tactics.

Under Yagoda's teachings, she learned the ways of the human body. She learned advanced healing methods and learned all the pressure points in the body, nonbending combat, acrobatics, as well as the chi paths. Marina however, was not satisfied with the results of her bending and she began to train even harder. Within a year, she combined all the forms of her waterbending into one unique, undefeatable form. It was so powerful that she even made Master Pakku break a sweat.

Finally, after ten long years of being away from home, a 16 and a half year old Marina finally mastered waterbending. Marina began to make preparations to return home to home to the Water Kingdom and from there, go find Kalik. Before she would leave though, she had to go say goodbye to a very dear friend that she had made while in the tribe, Rissa. She hugged her friend on top of the wall, both crying when Marina spotted something in the distance.

Panicking, Marina ran to inform her master and Chief Arnook about what she had seen and the benders immediately took arms. Mater Pakku was ordered to guard Marina while the rest of the fighters took their place on the wall. Marina watched from far away as the benders kept the Fire Navy fleet at bay before a huge explosion resounded through the tribe…the Fire Nation had broken through the wall.

Breaking free from Pakku's grip, Marina ran towards the wall, using her bending to propel her forwards. She lifted her arms and slammed them back down, bending a huge ice wall to prevent the firebenders from gaining further access to the tribe. She created an ice bridge and quickly defeated all of the firebenders around her, Another explosion shook the wall and Marina was knocked to the ground. Recovering from her fall, she looked up and gasped. Rissa was dead, her body was completely broken and huge black scar covered her face.

With a roar of anger, Marina jumped off of the wall and landed in the water below. She transformed into a mermaid and sped off towards to the boats. She moved her arms to all sides and bended large water razors to capsize the boats. Within twenty minutes, they were all dead. Marina used the water to take her back to the wall and she headed for the chief's palace.

"Chief Arnook! My departure has been delayed because of this tragedy. Once the wall has been rebuilt and the dead buried, will we pursue the remaining firebenders?" Marina asked.

"No, I have orders from the water queen herself that you are to be safely in Antlantica by this time tomorrow." he answered her.

"So you're going to sit back and do nothing? Half of your benders, your fellow tribesmen are dead. The Fire Nation must be punished!" Marina yelled.

"No! We have stayed out of the war for many years and we will not dive head first into it now." declared Chief Arnook.

"Then I command you to do so. I am the water princess so I am ordering you to go after them!" she cried desperately.

"I do not take orders from a spoiled princess. Now get on your boat!" Chief Arnook said angrily.

Marina strode angrily out of the throne room and using the cover of darkness, she began to gather allies to support her cause.

"We cannot sit by and watch as the Water Nation does nothing as our fellow brothers and sisters are being killed!" Marina said. "Stand with your princess and together we will assure that the murderers of the Fire Nation see justice." Marina declared.

Within the week, Marina and fifty other waterbenders hijacked a war boat and sailed for the Fire Nation.

* * *

After a month of sailing, the Gates of Azulon came into view.

"Marina! How do you expect to break through the Gates." cried one of the benders.

"The same way we got through the blockade, with hope, luck, and lots of steam. Don't give up hope now, we're almost there!" Marina said to them.

With a loud ding of a bell, a rope net began to creep across the water and was lit aflame. With a cry of anger, Marina bended a large water razor to cut through the gates with relative ease. Blocking out the cheers from her fellow benders, she created large waves by waving her arms to expand the hole she had created. Within minutes, at least twenty Fire Navy speedboats rocketed through the water to meet the invaders.

"Waterbenders attack!"

At her words, all of the benders charged forwards and entered battle with the firebenders. Marina waved her arms around, summoning the water from the ocean to her arms so she could bend them into water tentacles. Marina took out at least a dozen firebenders before something hard collided with her head and she blacked out.

Marina woke up two days later in a prison cell, chained to a metal chair. For three days she was tortured and disrespected while she heard the screams of her companions around her as they were killed. On the third day, she could take no more of the abuse and she began to think.

No matter what the ancient laws were, her life was in danger and she knew what she had to do, she had to darkbend. She tried to remember back to when she was looking through the ancient books so she could perform a simple move. She realized that she could bend her bodily fluids to do as she pleased, she began to practice using her spit.

The next day, the guard walked into her cell and began to insult her immediately.

"What's the matter waterbender? Too afraid to answer?" he said in a disgusted voice.

"I don't answer to pigs." Marina said defiantly. In a howl of rage, the guard struck her across the face, drawing blood from her mouth.

Marina smiled at him as she began to darkbend. The blood in her mouth expanded and she spit it out at him. The blood blasted him off his feet and he cracked his head on the wall behind him.

The other guard ran towards her and she spit at him. The spit hit his chest and it spread across it, freezing his upper torso. The guard screamed as she jerked her head forwards and his chest burst open. She used her eyes to summon the spit back to her and bended them into razors to slice her chains off of her and free her from the chair. She flipped over the chair and blasted the chair forward with a jet of her spit. The chair collided with two guards and they were knocked backwards.

Marina looked around the room at the bodies of the guards around her.

"Thank you." she said to them before she ran out of the cell door.

The guards in the hall gasped in fear as huge water waves crashed down on them from all sides. Marina bended the water into a slide and she used it to speed down the hallway and down the metal staircase of the prison. Leaping off the slide, she brought her arms together and the slide exploded, sending millions of razor sharp icicles into all of the guards around her. Marina turned around to see more guards coming at her and unleashed two huge tidal waves at them but instead of using her arms, she used her feet. She watched as her powerful waves swept them away and she smiled.

She felt strange darkbending but she also enjoyed it, she felt exhilarated. Marina ran as fast as she could down the hall and broke through the giant doors and ran out onto a beach. She looked around astounded; she was on an island in the middle of the Fire Nation. Her peaceful thought was stopped as she turned to see hundreds of guards running towards her. Marina stood in a bending stance and created a water whip. Using it, she froze as many guards as she could and knocked their hands out of the way before they could bend. She kept this up for at least a half an hour before one of them issued a command.

"Stop attacking!" he shouted.

Marina turned to face the man as he approached. He looked very important and he obviously was considering he just ordered the benders to cease fire.

"Listen to me right now!" Marina said dangerously, "You are going to release me or you're going to end up like the guards back in my cell!" Marina stopped talking and her eyes went wide.

"What did I just say?" she whispered to herself.

"Don't worry; we won't be attacking you anymore. The guards are very afraid of you now." he said, "I am Warren, Fire Lord Ozai's second in command general. And I must tell you I am very impressed. You truly are a remarkable waterbender."

Marina looked at him with a confused look and he continued to speak, "I happen to know a thing or two about Water Nation law and I know that you darkbended just now to escape."

"I did not! How could you say that to the princess of the Water Nation? It is my duty to uphold the laws and-"

"Save it for someone who cares." the general interrupted her. "You bended the water in your own body and did so with negative emotions. You feetbended and bloodbended the fluids in your body, two darkbending forms."

"So what if I did?" asked Marina.

"Nothing, I was just going to say I admire you and the Fire Nation could use someone like you."

"I will never join you!" Marina snarled.

"Why not? Here you are free to strengthen your bending and delve deeper into darkbending without any interruption or consequences." the general explained.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Marina asked. "I said no!"

"Then perhaps you can be persuaded with a threat." he said holding out a letter. "This is the approval to attack the Western Water Tribe and leave no survivors. So maybe if you reconsider…I will just so happen to lose this letter."

"Then I have no choice." said Marina.

"Very well darkbender, your instruction begins."

"Darkbender, it has a nice ring to it." Unexpectedly, Marina smiled.

* * *

Over the span of two years, Marina mastered her darkbending to its fullest. She learned the form of bloodbending and using it, she could control someone using their own body, torture them by turning the water in the body to boiling hot, freeze someone from the inside, and drain water and blood right out of a person. She learned further control of the bodily fluids and could use them to her will, such as spit, sweat, tears, and blood. She could make someone explode in water or blood, poison the water in the body to give them a painful death, bend the water in her own body to become invisible, change appearance, or be able to perform amazing acrobatic feats, temporarily block the chi paths, and fight using jabs towards the direction of the body and the water made the contact for her. With further knowledge she also learned she could suffocate or drown someone in their own body. She became so advanced in this technique that she was even able to bloodbend without the assistance of the full moon.

Marina already mastered feetbending, the ability to fight or defend by bending the water through her feet And she also learned mentalbending. She could telepathically control someone to do anything she wanted or even erase their memories, she could even find someone using the blood in a person's body using this technique. She could also communicate with animal life using the water in the mind, particularly undersea ones. She could also bend water, plants, or people from far away using her mentalbending and create large storms.

By studying the element of air, she learned that she could bend the air itself by using the water in it. She could create tornados, manifest air blasts, or freeze and heat the air at will.

By studying the element of earth, she learned that she could bend the earth itself by using the water in it. She could create earthquakes, move and throw boulders, and create rock walls.

She also learned to create duel ice swords and ice claws that were so sharp they could split a rock in half.

And the last technique, her greatest technique, she discovered quite by accident. She was dueling with a firebender and he began to mock her. In anger, she sent a jet of water at him but he screamed and the rest of them gasped. She had bended blue fire. After practicing it further, she learned that it was water but her cold, hateful aura bended it to look like fire… she named it icefire.

After another year, she mastered icefire bending and learned that once she reached true water bending savagery, she could create two deadly beams of light. An ice beam, icefire mixed with water, and a hyper beam, icefire mixed with a bubble.

As soon as she mastered it completely, she began to act. She was an assassin for the Fire Nation and she already killed a great number of people including Ursa…but she wanted more. She challenged the general to a duel and killed him during it, earning the title of high general herself and she took command of his firebending army. But it was not enough, she set out and she found two waterbending apprentices that she could pass on her great knowledge to. Together, the darkbenders created a gigantic water palace that Marina resided in on a throne of crystal, it was there that she sensed a Water Nation fleet breaking water just off course of the Fire Nation.

She sent word ahead and she allowed them to pass into Fire Nation territory. Once they neared her island, she began to mentalbend. Marina created a gigantic storm and it caused half of the fleet to be destroyed. Those who abandoned the boats were pulled underwater and died, among those was Kalik. However one boat managed to reach the island, they charged into the palace expecting to meet the Fire General. Instead, they saw Marina sitting on her throne.

Putting the pieces together, the waterbender charged forward and leapt into the air, flying towards Marina. Marina's eyes turned dark blue and the waterbender froze in mid air. When he hit the ground, his body shattered and dissolved into water. Marina stood from her throne and bended the water to her hands and sent it spiraling at the other bender. The water hit her and with a flick of Marina's wrist, the water transformed into a blue flame that began to eat away at the girl's body. Seeing the mutilated body, Marina burst out laughing. She stopped however when she sensed someone lurking in the shadows. She sent a jet of icefire at the person and he dodged it and revealed himself in the fire's light…it was Prince Jayden, her father.

Marina commanded her apprentices to attack but they were no match for him. In a cry of rage, Marina sent a great blast of icefire at him and it hit, sending him flying backwards. Miraculously, Jayden lived, only to die four months later knowing that his baby girl tried to kill him. Very soon after, the Northern Tribe changed there entire culture just so that females couldn't learn waterbending to fight, they didn't want another Marina to take root.

* * *

A nineteen year old Marina smiled and looked from her throne onto her island. She had a dream, a dream to conquer the world and become Queen…and she knew she could do it.

* * *

Marina sat up straight, awakening from her sleep. She got up and she felt something in her eye, it was a tear.

"No, I cannot cry, it's a sign of weakness."

Marina curled her fingers and the tear turned into icefire, but it did not stop the other tears from pouring down her face.

**Hi people's!! So this was the first chapter of the sequel to A New Beginning and Icefire, and just so you know...you can't read this one without reading the other ones first. Anyway sorry again about the length they won't be this long from here on out. I hope you enjoyed it. And I will be updating every Tuesday and Thursday evenings. REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update last night I completely forgot! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow._

Katara and Zuko walked hand in hand to their palace on Atlantis and were shocked to see Queen Lea standing in the middle of the courtyard, talking to a waterbender.

"Lea, what are you doing here?" Zuko asked, his grip on Katara's hand tightening.

"Zuko, Katara! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lea exclaimed as she walked over to embrace them in a hug.

"Zuko and I went for a walk, we just got back," Katara explained.

"You never answered my question." said Zuko.

"Oh yes," Lea said turning to the waterbender that was standing next to her, "This is Cedric, I've hired him to be your chief of security."

"Chief of security?" Zuko asked, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, but Katara and I are fine, we don't need security."

"That's what they all say." Cedric said darkly.

"Be quiet Cedric." Lea said sharply, "Listen Katara, Zuko, I know that you can take care of yourselves but now you must remember something. You are now Water Kingdom royalty, and some may not approve of a firebender in this position."

"Well they're just going to have to get over it." Katara said irritably.

"I completely agree but since you are my heir to the throne Katara, people will be jealous and they might try to harm you. If you should fall, I don't have anyone else who will become queen."

"I guess that's true…" Katara said slowly.

"Thank you, now Cedric if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to them in private." Lea said to him.

"What for?" he asked.

Katara was about to retaliate back when Lea spoke first, "Oh nothing important, just about how their lives will be affected with the heightened security and to congratulate them on their to be marriage."

Katara looked at Zuko then at Lea, in a surprised look. "Do you really think you can hide that necklace from me Katara? It was sort of obvious when Zuko ran into my throne room and asked me all about Southern Tribe marital culture. Plus, I overheard him asking Hakoda for his permission." Lea said.

"You asked my dad?" asked Katara.

"Of course I did. I thought it would be respectful to ask him first so-" Zuko was interrupted in the middle of his sentence because Katara threw herself into his arms and began to kiss him passionately.

"I suppose I should go, all of this romance is making me taste my breakfast." said Cedric on his way out the door.

Lea turned to them and looked into their eyes. She was smiling but there was something else, something very serious was troubling her.

"First off, I would like to congratulate you two. It is plain to see how much you love each other and it pleases me to see two people who are meant for each other become one. I would like to throw you a huge wedding ceremony so you can celebrate it right." said Lea.

"Lea, you don't have t-" Zuko began before he was interrupted by Katara.

"Like hell she does. Will there be a long white wedding dress with pearls and blue plates and flowers and-"

"You'll have everything you want." Lea said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Katara said running to hug her.

"It's the least I can do for all you've done." said Lea, "But I'm afraid your celebration will be short lived."

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko.

"I told Cedric that people will not like to see Zuko on the throne so he would accept the position. But you and I both know that you can handle anyone who threatens you…except for one." she explained.

"Who?" Katara asked.

"Marina." Lea said darkly.

"Quit joking, she's in prison. She can't hurt us." Zuko said with a laugh.

"Marina…is no longer in prison." said Lea.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara, a chill going up her spine.

"Last month Marina broke out of the Boiling Rock and freed Azula. She killed at least a hundred guards, everyone else in the prison, and disappeared. I don't know where she is now but I do know one thing." Lea said, "My daughter is a determined and hateful person. She is insane and nothing will stop her from achieving any of her goals. And I believe one of them is to seek revenge. I strongly believe that Marina will attempt to enter the Water Kingdom and hunt you down."

"But we're safe right?" Zuko asked.

"No, even if Marina fails to enter the Water Kingdom she will never stop hunting you. Marina is very calculating and cunning and she will never stop." said Lea, "Your protection is my first and foremost priority, you will stay in your palace 24/7 and you must always remain on your guard."

Zuko and Katara exchanged looks of fear before turning back to face the water queen.

"And you must always remember, Marina is ruthless and she will kill anyone who gets in her way. Marina…does not have to be here to kill you. You know this and I hope you adhere to it, for your sake."

**Here's the second chapter I hope you enjoyed it!! Next chapter will be up on Thursday**


	3. Chapter 3

Azula stared out into the empty expanse of ocean before her as the boat rocked back and forth. After retrieving their money from Earth Rumble VI, Marina purchased a boat and killed the dock master. A few days later they set sail for the Water Kingdom. Azula turned her head when she heard footsteps approach.

"Enjoying your little boat ride?" Marina asked as she stood beside her friend.

"I'm still confused…" said Azula.

"About?"

"About why we're going all the way to the heart of the enemy for a stupid staff!" Azula yelled.

Marina looked at her with cold eyes and Azula felt the air around her freeze.

"Never…in my presence, insult the black trident." Marina said dangerously.

"But how can one staff give you power to take control of the world?" Azula asked.

"Two thousand years ago, King Tridon learned waterbending and he had a staff forged so he would become even more powerful. But like the katana, all the trident did was give him an extension of his bending. He journeyed to the Spirit Temple and the spirits granted the trident supernatural powers. King Tridon harnessed these powers but as time wore on, he began to fear them. In a sudden fit of fear, Tridon split the trident in two and created two halves of the same whole. A golden trident and a black one. He imprisoned the black trident deep in the heart of the Water Kingdom and he was buried with his golden one."

"What's the point?" Azula asked irritably.

"The point is, King Tridon was a master waterbender. I am a master waterbender _and_ darkbender. If I combine my power with the powers of the trident I will be undefeatable. The world will shake and quiver in fear at the might of my power."

"So it's all about you?" Azula asked.

Marina was about to unleash some of her icefire upon the fire princess but stopped.

"No, I cannot kill her…yet." Marina said to herself before smiling and talking a seat next to Azula.

"Listen with this power not only can we retake the Fire Nation and conquer the Water Nation, we can even reclaim the Earth Nation. And no one will have the strength or the will to oppose us Azula. You can be Phoenix Queen and ruler of the Fire Nation, a position that is rightfully yours. Do you want to just sit back and let your pathetic uncle rule?"

"I guess…but how do we get this trident?" Azula asked.

Marina looked into Azula's golden eyes and smiled,

"Legend says that King Tridon took the trident deep into Water Kingdom waters and imprisoned it in a crystal cave underneath an underwater volcano. All we have to do is gain access to the Water Kingdom and pass the boundary of Antlantica and we're home free."

"And how do you suppose we gain access to the Water Kingdom? Surely you don't expect them to just let us walk right in?" said Azula.

"You must remember dear friend, I lived there once. I know the place like the back of my hand." Marina explained, "And I have an idea where the trident is."

"You do?" said Azula.

"Yes. When I was five years old I had just learned to mermaid bend and I thought it would be fun to go for a swim. I must've swam for an hour before jagged rocks began to appear on the ocean floor. I kept swimming and I soon came face to face with a giant underwater mountain. I was just going to explore before I heard a voice.

"Come…come to me."

I turned to face the mountain and I saw a dark shape of a man take form. He stretched out his hand and his eyes glowed bright green.

Curious, I swam towards the man when the water in the back of me glowed brightly. I turned around and I saw an old man bathed in golden light with his arm outstretched. He spoke to me.

"No! Do not go any further! Leave the darkness!"

Terrified, I bended two jets of bubbles at them and I rocketed back for home. I began to have nightmares about that mountain and when I woke up, I thought I saw a dark shape of a man in my room. I also dreamed of a large crystal cave and a black staff that lay on an altar in the middle of it.

Curious for answers, I began to research for information about the strange trident. I soon found the legend and it came with a picture of King Tridon. I was shocked to see that the man that was bathed in golden light…was King Tridon. I started to have other dreams. I was in the crystal cave, about to touch the black trident when the room filled with golden light and I woke up. I surmised that the black trident was toying with me, taunting me. I also guessed that it was not really the ghost of King Tridon I saw, but it was his trident taking his form. And the black shape of a man was the black trident taking form. It appeared that the golden trident did not want anyone to go near the mountain, or dream about it.

As the years went by, the memory and knowledge of the tridents left me. But thanks to Katara, my memory is restored."

"Wow." said Azula.

"I believe that it is my destiny to claim this trident for myself and wield all of its awesome powers." said Marina.

"Then I'm with you, every step of the way." said Azula.

* * *

Three hours later, heavy fog began to close in around them.

"What's going on?" Azula screamed.

"Welcome to Glacier Pass."


	4. Chapter 4

"Zuko?"

"Yeah Katara?" Zuko answered her.

They were both sitting on the stone bench in their palace. Zuko sat on the bench while Katara rested her head on his thigh.

"Do you think that somewhere deep inside, Marina regrets everything she's done?"

Zuko looked into Katara's eyes and smiled. He loved her more than anything and nobody could take her away from him. There were many things that he loved about her, but he truly admired Katara'a ability to have pity for anyone, even for a witch like Marina.

"Honestly, I thought she did. When Marina took the form of the old lady and Toph was talking to her I could see love in her face when Toph mentioned Kalik. But after she killed her aunt I'm not so sure. Her hunt for power clouded and corrupted her so much that I don't even think she knows what right and wrong is anymore." said Zuko.

"But you were our enemy and you turned good." said Katara.

"Yeah but I had something Marina doesn't have…" said Zuko with a smile on his face.

"What?" Katara asked.

Zuko leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You."

Katara looked into the eyes of the love of her life and smiled.

At the same time, both leaned in to kiss each other in the moonlight. Katara knew that as long as they had each other they would be fine. Marina could kill them both and torture them, but she could never take away the love that they had for each other. It was their love, Katara's and Zuko's, and no one could touch it.

* * *

"Why did you stop the boat?" Azula asked, "Don't we have to go through the pass?"

"No, if we go through the pass we will immediately be spotted and captured." Marina said calmly.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Azula asked.

Marina smiled and dove into the water. The water twisted around her and her legs morphed together and they formed a long black fin.

"That's great you can swim but I can't hold my breath all the way to the wall, it's impossible."

Marina rolled her eyes and brought her arm out of the water. The water formed a wave that knocked Azula headfirst into the water. Marina twisted her hand and the water formed around Azula's head, creating an air bubble.

"Happy?" asked Marina, highly irritated already.

"Shut up." said Azula, "Now what?"

"Follow me."

Marina twisted around and submerged. Azula followed her and watched as Marina made a sweeping motion with her arms. At her command, the water cleared and formed a pathway. Marina swam effortlessly thorough the water while Azula struggled behind her. They swam for a half an hour before Marina went into deeper water to avoid being seen by the benders at the gates. Marina reached the gate and turned around to see that Azula was not there.

Highly irritated, Marina closed her eyes and mentalbended. After a few seconds, her mind's eye saw Azula still swimming through the pass. Marina ceased her mentalbending and created a strong water current that came towards her. She waited for a few minutes and she saw Azula rocketing through the water, pushed by the current. Marina lifted her arms and the current disappeared, but Azula was still rocketing through the water. Marina quickly dodged the princess and watched highly amused as the princess slammed into the ice wall.

"Do try to keep up." Marina said, trying to hold in her laughter.

Hearing the voice in her head, Azula scoffed at Marina and turned around to examine the wall.

Azula turned to Marina and spoke, "Well, what do we do now, the wall is frozen solid and is very thick."

Marina placed her hand on the wall and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and brought two fingers up to the surface of the wall. The tips of her fingers glowed blue and she made a circular hole in the wall that was big enough for them to pass through. They passed through the opening and Marina turned around and raised her arm. She made a fist and the ice in the wall expanded, reforming the wall.

They swam through the water for an hour before coming to the opening of the bay and the entrance of the Surface City. Marina raised her arms and the water in the bay turned cloudy and deterred Azula's vision. Groping blindly through the water, Azula made out two specks of glowing blue light. She swam for the light and when she got there, she was shocked to see that they were Marina's eyes.

"Waterbenders guard the bay, stay close to me." said Marina.

Azula nodded her head and the two benders swam through the bay. Once they reached the edge of the beach, Marina lifted her arms and Azula was shocked to see that she could no longer see Marina. All of a sudden, Azula felt something strange in her body. She looked down and screamed, she couldn't see her own body. Marina twisted around and waved her arms. Azula heard shouts from above and saw a waterbender fall into bay on the other side of the water.

"Resurface."

Azula heard Marina's voice and she left the water. Still invisible, Marina ran for the gates and flipped over the waterbending guard. Marina landed behind him and punched his back. Azula gasped as the waterbenders stomach burst and his chest exploded.

"Make your way to the bridge and once there, dive into the water."

Azula ran through the city and she stood in the middle of a great stone bridge. She dived over the ledge and once in the water, she saw that Marina was no longer invisible. Marina turned around and swam forward. Azula followed her and they made their way to the great wall that separated the two underwater cities from the Surface City.

"This river empties into the ocean." Marina told her before turning around. "I want you to melt those bars right there."

Azula swam forward and placed her hands on the bars, within minutes the two benders swam through them and into the ocean. They swam through the water, passing by a giant mountain that Azula knew Atlantis was located in. They swam for another hour before the water around them began to shimmer and glow. Marina led them over a giant canyon and Azula looked into it. She gasped at what greeted her eyes.

Antlantica was beautiful, it sparkled and glowed and it lay nestled at the bottom of the canyon. Its towers loomed upwards and the palace emitted a strange unearthly light. All around, merfolk swam around their city with grace and fluidity that Azula had never seen before.

"You lived here?" asked Azula.

"Once..." Marina said, closing her eyes to avoid the rush of memories that threatened to overcome her mind.

They continued to swim for three hours until the floor under them began to become jagged. Marina led her forward and about two hundred yards away, a giant underwater mountain loomed in the distance. Azula did not like the looks of the mountain. It looked evil…like it was watching them.

"Turn back, don't go in."

Azula turned around as she heard the voice in her head.

"You know what is right from wrong, good from evil, leave now!"

Azula ignored the voice and she followed Marina into a cave on the side of the mountain. Azula's heart skipped when she thought she saw a dark shape of a man in the corner. She turned to face the shadow but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She turned around and thought she heard another voice, this one dark and evil.

"You're mine."

Azula and Marina swam into the heart of the mountain before coming to a door made of ice. Marina placed her hands on the door and it melted away. They swam through it and they resurfaced in a small lake in the mountain.

They walked forward and down many passageways before they reached an opening in front of them. They continued onward until they were in a large crystal cavern. Azula looked around, there were crystal pillars everywhere and they were emitting a strange greenish light. Azula turned again and a few yards away, she saw an altar, and placed on the altar, was a black staff.

**Cliffhanger!! I hope yuo enjoyed it next chapter will be up on Thursday!! REVEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Katara and Zuko rested on the shoreline of Atlantis, gazing at the beautiful scenery. After a long day of running around and acting like royalty, they thought it would be a good idea to find time for themselves. They packed a small picnic lunch and walked down to the water. After they ate, Katara leaned on Zuko and her head rested on the crook of his neck. In her mind, nothing was more perfect. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In her dream, she was walking into a giant underwater mountain and through its many dark tunnels. Becoming frightened, Katara turned to leave only to find that the path in the back of her was so dark she could not possibly make her way through it. She kept on walking through the mountain and she soon found herself in a giant crystal cave.

"Zuko!" she called out desperately.

"Zuko is not here." said a voice.

Katara turned around quickly and saw herself staring back at her. The image looked just like Katara, only its eyes were glowing bright green.

"There is only you and me."

The image of Katara faded and she saw a black staff resting on an altar in the middle of the cave.

Katara held her breath in fear as the staff began to glow green. Light leapt from the staff and it twisted and turned in the air. The light formed into a strange glowing serpent and it turned and looked at Katara. Opening its jaws, the serpent lunged forward.

Katara's scream startled Zuko so much that he nearly fell into the water.

"Katara what's wrong?" Zuko yelled, he had never seen her so afraid before.

"I don't know."

* * *

Marina gazed hungrily at the trident before her. It was right there, just a few feet in front of her, and it was hers for the taking.

Azula looked at the trident in fear. Everything she had ever known, all of her instincts told her to leave and get as far away from it as possible. She then began to hear voices inside her head. Voices promising her wealth and power greater than she had ever known. Stepping forward, Azula began to walk towards the trident.

Nearing the trident, Azula was blasted off her feet. Marina quickly spun around when she heard her friend fall.

"What happened?" Marina asked.

"I don't know, I was walking forward and something hit me." she said, stunned from the sudden attack.

Azula stood up and placed her hand on the spot where she had hit. The air shimmered around her hand and no matter how hard she pushed through, she could not move her hand through the invisible barrier.

"This proves it…" Marina said in awe, "Only I was meant to pass."

Marina walked forward and she began to grow weak and tired…like something was weighing her down. Struggling, she kept on walking towards the altar and walked up the steps to where the trident lay. Marina reached out her hand to grasp the trident and green lightning shot forward and hit it. As soon as the lightning made contact, horrible images of her past flowed into her mind and Marina understood, the trident was testing her.

"I am worthy!" she screamed.

She thrust her hand forward and took hold of the trident. As soon as she touched it, she was engulfed in green light and the wind howled in her ears. Her eyes began to glow bright green and the trident started to glow.

Azula was knocked to the floor when the light burst from the trident and she had to shield her eyes to see what was transpiring. Azula gasped when she saw the trident emit a strange flowing green light that traveled up Marina's arm and around her body. The light got even brighter and in a rush of wind, all the light disappeared back into the trident.

Marina looked at the trident and she turned around to look at Azula. Marina raised the trident and it began to glow again. Light shot from its tips and hit the air barrier. The green light cracked the barrier and it broke, allowing Azula to step forward.

Marina raised her other arm and a wave of water appeared, her bending had gotten stronger. She waved the trident at the wave and it burst and turned into a tsunami that flowed around her and Azula.

Azula gazed in awe and she dropped to her knees in reverence to Marina.

Smiling, Marina lifted the trident and it began to glow. Green light burst forth and it shot upwards, cutting a hole in the mountain and the water in its path leapt back, avoiding the light. The light hit the sky and it turned black. Lightning leapt from the sky and it began to rain. Giant waves erupted from the ocean and the creatures of the sea fled at the awesome display of her powers.

Marina looked at the trident and laughed, a cruel, unearthly laugh that froze the very blood in Azula's veins.

* * *

Katara and Zuko ran back to their palace and stopped in shock to see Queen Lea there. She looked terrified, her eyes wide in fear.

"Lea what's happening?" Zuko asked.

"Our worst nightmare."

**In know cliffhanges suck...but it's only just beginning!! REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

The citizens of Antlantica swam around their great city, completing their daily activities. They swam round, conversing with the other citizens, shopping for knick knacks, and buying food. However all of the people stopped what they were doing and watched as darkness crept into the city. The black shadows crept over the buildings and people began to scream, swimming away from the creeping blackness. They swam as fast as they could for the exits of the city. Their plan faltered when the shadows closed in along the canyon walls. Not knowing what to do, they headed for the center of the city.

As they approached, a huge green light flooded the area around them, protecting them from the creeping shadows. The citizens watched in terror as a woman appeared in the center of the light, levitating in the air. The woman was beautiful, she had shoulder length black hair and it was blowing in the wind, but her eyes were glowing bright green. Her entire body was bathed in the green light and in her right arm, she held a black staff.

"Citizens of Antlantica! I am Princess Marina and I have come to take control of the city. I have in my possession the black trident of legend so you are unable to refuse me." As she said this, she raised her trident and streams of green light leapt from the tips of her staff.

"Now," she said, her voice amplified by her powers, "The darkness closes in on all sides to kill you. Swear your allegiance to me and I will stop it."

One by one, the citizens of Antlantica sunk to the floor and bowed to Marina.

Marina spread her arms and light engulfed the entire city, destroying the black shadows. Marina lowered herself onto the ground and looked around, smiling. She stood among the people and looked into their eyes. The people were in shock to see that she did not merbend, but Marina did not need to, she could breathe perfectly fine. She raised her free hand and one of the guards was pulled to up to her.

"Where is the queen?" Marina asked dangerously.

"She isn't here, she left for Atlantis this morning," he said, "Now please, let me go!"

Marina released her bloodbending and he fell to the floor.

"I'm coming Mother."

* * *

"Listen to me right now, you have to leave the Water Kingdom immediately. Run as far and as fast as you possibly can." Lea commanded.

"Why Lea, what's happening?" Katara was terrified., she had never seen Lea so afraid.

"I have no time to explain, just leave. Head to the Surface City and charter a boat to the Earth Kingdom. Once you arrive, stay put and do not try to be heroic and come back for us."

"But why? I want to stay and help!" Zuko yelled.

"No! The longer you stay here the longer your lives are in danger!" Lea yelled back.

"In danger from what?" asked Katara.

"Your Majesty!" yelled a waterbender as he ran into the room. "She has taken Antlantica and is heading here now!"

"What is he talking about? Who's taken over Antlantica?" Zuko yelled.

"Go tell the troops to prepare for battle and to seal off the entrance to the city." ordered Lea.

"Yes Your Highness." said the guard as he ran from the room.

"Come on, she has advanced farther than I expected, follow me." said the queen.

Lea led them from Katara and Zuko's palace to the main palace. After running through the palace, they finally arrived in the throne room. Katara and Zuko watched as Lea approached the pond in the middle of the room and raised her scepter. The water in the pond began to churn and it spiraled to the sides and froze, forming a tunnel.

"Lea, what is this?" Katara asked in awe.

"This tunnel will lead you under the city and into the Sapphire Mountains. Follow the pathway through the mountains and you will arrive on the west side of the Water Kingdom. I'm afraid that I cannot provide you with a boat now so you're going to have to waterbend Katara." Lea explained.

"But why I-"

"No questions go!" Lea yelled.

Katara and Zuko ran through the tunnel and within minutes they arrived in a giant stone catacomb. They followed the tunnel and they soon arrived in a long tunnel and taking a deep breath, they kept walking.

Lea stared into the tunnel long after Katara and Zuko already disappeared into it. Lea waved her scepter and the water unfroze and flooded the pond once again. Lea walked to the edge of the balcony and closed her eyes. She raised her scepter again and at her command, the great stone giants came to life. They turned and bowed to Lea, waiting for their command.

"Hear me protectors of Atlantis! Your time has come to defend your great city from its enemies, make sure none enter the city!" cried Lea.

In unison, the giants rose, turned, and faced forward. They raised their arms and the water in the waterfalls rose and encased the city. The giants turned their hands and the water froze, protecting all those inside.

"I'm waiting for you Marina."

* * *

The three waterbenders faced the cavern leading to the Surface City with fear in their eyes. They took the position to guard the entrance to Atlantis because they believed that nobody could ever gain access to the underwater city. Their ears perked up when they heard footsteps in the cave. They twisted their arms and water flowed from their pouches and into their hands. With their hearts beating a mile a minute, they stood poised, ready to attack.

With screams of terror they were blown off their feet as the ice door in front of them erupted. Marina walked into the open air and looked at the benders on the ground with cold fury in her eyes. She raised her arm and the water in the grass rose and carried them to the edge of the cliff where they fell to their deaths.

Marina walked to the side of the cliff and pointed her trident at the giant ice dome that covered the entire city. The trident glowed green and the ice dome cracked and broke, sending huge ice rocks falling onto the city, destroying the buildings.

The stone giants prepared to attack the invader but were stopped when Marina raised her trident. And to the horror of the people of Atlantis, the giants bowed to Marina. Marina made a sweeping motion with her trident and the giant water lake that covered the mountain froze. Marina allowed herself to evaporate into water and reappear on the stone bridge leading to the city.

She raised her trident and a green wall of light appeared, blocking her from the attacks of the waterbending army. Turning back towards the lake, she raised her other arm. Great ice spikes burst from the lake and destroyed the tiny islands that spread along the great city, preventing any help from the soldiers that resided on them. Marina raised her trident again and the green wall of light burst and spread along the city. The force of the light disintegrated the guards where they stood, leaving the area around her clear.

Marina turned towards the lake and looked at the giant statue of Aang. Smiling, Marina raised her trident and a burst of green light disintegrated the statue.

"Go! Head to the palace! We must protect the Queen!" yelled the other guards as they ran for the palace.

"The palace…" Marina said with a smirk.

She pointed her trident in the direction of the palace and placed her other hand on it as well. Water materialized from the air and swirled around the length of the staff. The water leapt forward and made contact with the palace. The water froze and the tunnel expanded. Smiling, Marina walked into the tunnel and headed for the palace.

The guards formed a protective circle around the queen and turned to face the tunnel. They watched in horror as Marina entered the throne room and stood facing them all. They leapt forward and shot jets of water at Marina.

"Oh you're going to have to try a little harder than that." Marina said while raising her arm.

The water swirled around her body and rebounded back on the guards in the form of icefire. The blue flame passed through the guards and killed them all. Lea took a bending stance and faced her daughter.

"You gaze upon death itself Mother. Do you fear me?" Marina asked.

"No." Lea answered coldly.

Smiling, Marina swiped her arm and the tunnel transformed back into water and expanded into a great ball of water.

"You might not fear death, but I'm sure they do." she said, facing the city. "Bow down to me and the people survive."

Lea looked at her daughter and finding no other choice, she dropped to her knees and bowed to her.

"Excellent."

Marina raised her trident at her mother and it began to glow. Darkness crept from its tips and it engulfed Lea completely and expanded so it filled the rest of the room.

"You are trapped in a prison of darkness…you have no hope of escape."

Smiling, Marina swirled into mist and she reappeared above the water. She raised her trident and the entire ocean of the Water Kingdom froze. Marina looked up at the sky and opened her hand. The clouds burst and it began to rain icefire, destroying the buildings of the Surface City. She raised it again and unleashed a huge wave of icefire, killing the guards that stood along the wall.

Marina reappeared on the top of the wall and she spoke out in a voice that echoed throughout the city.

"Hear me citizens of the Surface City. I have single handedly taken control of the two underwater cities and I have defeated the water queen. Look around you, the city is being destroyed before your very eyes and you can stop it. Swear allegiance to me and I will stop the attack!"

The guards and the citizens around her bowed and she lifted her hand. At once, the icefire raining stopped.

"That was extraordinary Marina! You have single handedly conquered the Water Kingdom. You should be proud." said Azula as she approached Marina.

"I am more proud than I have ever been in my life. I dreamed of this day and at last…it has arrived."

"What is our mission now Marina?" Azula asked.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us Azula, we have a whole world to conquer. Will you remain by my side as high general through it all?" Marina asked.

"I'm at your service." Azula said with a bow.

Smiling, Marina raised her trident and hit Azula with green light. The light spiraled around Azula and blue fire appeared around her. The blue fire turned to green and hit Azula. Azula fell to the floor with a yell and slowly stood up.

"What did you do?" asked Azula breathlessly.

Marina raised her arm and the water in the air spiraled and took the form of Zuko. "Firebend at him." commanded Marina.

Azula stepped forward and made a punching movement in the air. Azula gasped as green flame leapt from her fingers and evaporated the water form of her brother. She was even more surprised to see that the guards that were standing around the water form choked, fell to the floor, and died.

"What is this?" Azula asked, bending a ball of the green flame into her hands.

"A gift for helping me in my quest," Marina answered. "I have increased your firebending abilities tenfold. The green flame is hot enough to melt metal and when it passes through the air it burns the oxygen it comes in contact with."

"Amazing, with our powers we will be unstoppable." Azula said in awe.

"Yes truly. But now we must prepare." Marina said with an evil smile. "Very soon the Water Nation will fall and after that, so will the rest of the world." As she said this, an image of Katara flooded her mind.

"You will have no escape from me Katara."

* * *

Katara and Zuko followed the tunnel for about six miles before exiting through a cave. Katara lifted her arms and she bended a small ice raft around them. Propelling her arms forward, the raft rocketed through the water as they made their way into open ocean.

**Hello People sweet people...I hope you liked the new chapter the next one will be up on Thursday. READ AND REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder what happened." said Katara as she bended the water. They had already made it through Glacier Pass an hour ago and they were slowly making their way through the ocean.

"I honestly have no idea." said Zuko. "But I know that I have never seen Lea so afraid before, or any of them for that matter."

"Do you think it was Marina?" asked Katara.

"No. I know Marina is really powerful but even she can't take over the entire Water Kingdom single handedly."

"I hope so." said Katara.

"Where are we heading?" asked Zuko.

"I was thinking of the Earth Nation but I have no idea where." said Katara.

"We'll think about that later, for now…at least we're safe."

* * *

Marina gazed around at the Surface City as Azula went around inspecting the guards. She had done it, after months of dreaming, she had achieved half of her goals.

"Marina!" said Azula as she approached, flanked by five waterbenders.

Marina looked at Azula angrily and was intending to punish her dearly for interrupting her train of thought. Marina was about to raise her hand when Azula spoke again.

"These waterbenders tell me that they will not serve you," she said, "They say that you are an imposter."

"That's right! We will never bow down to you!" yelled one of them.

Marina smiled at the benders and she raised her trident and green lightning shot forth and killed all but the one who had spoken.

"What is your name Bender?"

"I am Cedric, chief of the prince and princess's security." he declared.

Marina smiled at Azula as Cedric spoke. She turned to her and spoke, "The prince and princess…."

Azula realized what she meant and she smiled as well.

"Alright Cedric, I have a special job for you." said Marina as she lifted her trident. Green light appeared around Cedric and as she raised her trident, he was levitated in mid air. She pointed it at the ocean and Cedric was encased in a green orb. The green orb flew into the water and the water where he landed turned green. After a few minutes, the glowing stopped and Cedric did not resurface.

Marina walked to the waters edge and a giant black serpent rose from the water.

"Hello my pet," Marina said sweetly, "Tell me Cedric will you serve me now in this form?"

The serpent gazed at her intently, as if communicating with her.

"You have always wanted power, I see it in your soul. You crave for it, yearn for it. Now I give it to you." As she said this, she pointed the trident and a spark of green light hit the serpent and flowed through his body.

"When you flow through the water, you create a static charge. When you swim through the water, no one will be able to harm you. And as you open your mouth, you can create green fire, just like my friend Azula over there. Are you satisfied?" asked Marina. Cedric gazed into Marina's eyes, twisted around, and dove into the water.

Marina raised her trident and her whole body and her eyes began to glow green. She levitated high in the air and a huge burst of light engulfed the entire Surface City. At the same time, the four colonies and the swamp colony looked on in fear as their tribes were engulfed in green light and a woman appeared in the light.

"Hear me citizens of the four tribes!" Marina cried into the night. Azula looked on in fear at Marina as she spoke in a terrifying voice.

"Who is she talking to?" she thought quietly as she watched Marina speak.

"I have single handedly claimed the Water Kingdom as my own and now I have come to claim you. I hold the black trident of old, behold its awesome power." As she said this, the four duplicates of Marina raised their tridents and green streams of light burst from its tips and hit the ground. The beams of light ripped the ground apart and the people of all the tribes and the colony screamed in fear.

"You are in no position to refuse me. Bow down to me and your lives will be spared."

All at once, the citizens of the four tribes and the swamp colony bowed to the woman in the green light. With a smile, Marina's duplicates disappeared in a flash of light. The real Marina on the Surface City smiled and pointed her trident at the middle of the ocean and a beam of light leapt from the trident and hit the ocean.

The ice began to crack and huge crystal spikes began to surface from it. The spikes twisted and turned and formed a huge crystal fortress that rose two hundred feet in the air. At the top of the sculpture, the crystal created a throne. Marina disappeared in water and reappeared again at the top of the fortress. She sat down and raised her trident. A wave of light passed over the city and against their will, the citizens of the entire Water Nation all over the world were forced to bow to Marina.

"All bow down before Water Queen Marina!" she cried in a terrifying voice that the entire population of the Water Nation heard.

Marina gazed at the city from her throne. She was queen, she had achieved her goal of conquering the Water Nation. But there was something else, she knew that as long as Zuko and Katara lived, they would pose a threat to her. Marina closed her eyes and an image of Katara and Zuko flowed into her mind. They were bending through the water on an ice raft. Marina smiled and her eyes changed from icy blue to a deep color of the ocean. She began to mentalbend.

* * *

Katara and Zuko screamed as their ice raft exploded and they were thrown into the water. The clouds darkened and it began to rain heavily. Zuko swam to the surface of the water only to be knocked under again by a huge wave. He tried to resurface again but he felt something grab his foot and pull him under.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as she began to frantically swim for him. She waved her hands to combat the waves that were crashing into her as she dived under. She reached stretched out her hand and grabbed Zuko's, pulling him to the surface.

"Are you alright?" asked Katara.

"I think so I-look out!" Zuko screamed as another wave crashed into them. Katara swam to the surface and screamed when the water around her swirled around and trapped her in a funnel.

"Katara!" Zuko screamed as he saw his fiancé being pulled into the water.

He tried to swim but found that he couldn't move his body. He began to frantically scream for help until he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and he saw a pole in the water.

"Grab onto it boy!" yelled a voice.

Using all of his strength, Zuko grabbed the pole and it began to pull him to a large boat. Zuko climbed onto it and he found himself on an Earth Kingdom merchant boat.

"We have to go back for my fiancé, she's trapped in the water funnel!" Zuko yelled to the captain.

The captain looked at his crew and he threw the pole into the water. Just as he threw it, a water razor rose from the ocean and snapped the pole in half, rendering it useless. The crew screamed as two water tentacles leapt out of the water and pulled the captain under.

Katara frantically fought against the spiraling water funnel but it was to no avail. In anger, Katara's eyes turned dark blue and she thrust her arms out. The funnel exploded in droplets and she kicked her leg up. A huge wave of water answered her command and she rode it all the way to the boat. The water began to churn and it rose fifty feet in the air and took the form of a person. The water form began to swing its arms wildly at the boat but was blocked as Katara bended the water in the air and created a crystal shield to block its attacks.

Zuko leapt forward and thrust his arms up, shooting a bolt of lightning at the water form. The electricity traveled through the air and attached to the millions of raindrops in the air. In a spectacular flash of lightning, the electricity hit the water form and it fell back into the water. All of a sudden, the water calmed and the sky turned back into a beautiful baby blue.

"Are you kids alright?" asked one of the crew members.

"We're fine." Zuko said as he embraced Katara.

"That was real strange, I thought it was going to be clear sailing for our voyage. Oh well, the Earth King is just gonna have to wait." said the first mate.

"You're going to the Earth Kingdom?" asked Katara.

"That's right, Ba Sing Se to be exact. Why? Do you kids need a lift.?"

"Do you think it will be alright if you drop us off in the town where the Bei Fong family lives?" asked Zuko.

"The Bei Fong's? You know them?" asked the mate.

"Yes we know their daughter." said Zuko.

"Alright fine, we should be arriving in Earth Nation waters in in a day so you can rest below deck."

"Thank you very much sir." said Katara as he walked away from them.

"It'll be nice to see Haru and Toph again." said Zuko.

"Yeah it will." answered Katara as they made their way below deck.

* * *

Marina opened her eyes after her water form was defeated.

"So Zuko's lightningbending has improved and Katara is learning how to darkbend. This should be interesting." Marina said as she stood up from her throne.

"You are safe Katara, for now. But I know where you're going. I'll be seeing you soon. Yes…very soon."

**Here's this new chapter I hope you enjoy, REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later, Zuko and Katara arrived in the town where Toph lived. They walked through the town and within the hour, they passed through the gates of the home of the flying boar.

Zuko approached the doors and rapped hardly on it three times. A servant opened the door and looked cautiously at them.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" he asked them.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you so late, but we came to seek shelter for a little while." said Katara.

"The Bei Fong Estate is not open to beggars and thieves. Leave here now or I shall call the guards!" he said, closing the doors.

In anger, Zuko thrust his arm forward, stopping the door.

"Look, I'm Zuko and this is Katara. We came here to see our friends Toph and Haru. Now if you don't let us in and they find out we were here, I don't think they'll be too happy."

When Zuko mentioned Toph, Katara couldn't help but notice that the servant's face dropped considerably.

"You want to see Toph Bei Fong?" the servant asked.

"Yes why? Is she alright?" asked Katara.

"Come in, there is much you must know." he said, opening the doors.

Katara and Zuko walked through the doors and with a slam, the servant shut the door and bolted it.

"Burglary problems?" asked Zuko.

"Worse…follow me." he said.

The servant led them through the house and into the main room where Haru and Toph's mother were sitting on chairs. When he heard people entering, Haru looked up and turned around.

"What do you want Aldarn?" Haru asked.

"I have visitors for you Sir." Aldarn said.

"Send them away, I don't want to see anyone."

"Not even us?" Katara said playfully.

At the sound of her voice, Haru turned around and Katara got a good look at him. He looked horrible. His hair was matted and he looked like he hadn't bathed in days. He was wearing what looked to be old clothes and his eyes were blood red with heavy bags under them.

"Katara, Zuko?" asked Haru.

"Who else?" said Zuko. He had noticed Haru's appearance as well but he tried to play it off. Haru approached Zuko and shook his hand.

"Haru how have you been? Where's Toph?" asked Katara. At the sound of her daughter's name, Mrs. Bei Fon buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Haru…why are you wearing Toph's space bracelet?" asked Zuko.

Haru couldn't take it anymore, he ran into Katara's arms and broke down. Katara stood shocked as Haru sobbed into her shoulder. Katara looked at Zuko confused and she rubbed Haru's back. Zuko walked over and placed his hand on Haru's shoulder.

Haru raised his head and he whispered into Katara's ear, "Toph…is dead."

Katara's eyes went wide and tears began to pour down from them like a running waterfall. Zuko walked over to Katara and wrapped his arms around her, trying and failing to comfort her.

"When…how did this happen?" asked Katara in between sobs.

"About two weeks ago. She went to go fight in Earth Rumble VI and she never came back…she said it would be her last fight too." said Haru.

"After she didn't come home that night, Haru and I organized a search party to look for her." said Mrs. Bei Fong.

"When we got to Earth Rumble VI the doors were ceiled but there was a hole in the wall where we could enter. Everyone was dead, men, women…babies. Even the fighters and Xin Fu were dead." said Haru solemnly.

"I had to climb over rocks and dead bodies to get to my little girl, and when I got there…I wish I never found her" said Mrs. Bei Fong.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry." said Zuko.

"I'm not." said a voice.

Katara spun around so fast that she became dizzy. There before her, was Marina. She looked like evil incarnate. She wore black armor and wore a sapphire crown on her head. She was smiling and in her right hand, was a black staff.

"Your daughter put up a very good fight Mrs. Bei Fong, but it didn't help in the end." Marina said with a laugh.

With a scream, Toph's mother ran forward but was knocked to the ground as green fire exploded in the center of the room. When the flame cleared, Azula stood in the center of the room with her arms outstretched. Azula turned around and twirled her fingers. Green flame swirled around and engulfed the air around her. The guards choked and fell to the ground and died.

"So ends the Bei Fong family." said Azula with a smile on her face.

"Guards attack!" screamed Haru.

A door behind Marina burst open and ten guards charged at Marina. With a smile, Marina raised her trident and the guards stopped in their tracks. The guards looked around in confusion, they couldn't move and their bodies were bathed in green light. Katara rushed forward and Marina raised her other arm. Water swirled around her hand and she unleashed a huge blast of water at Katara. Marina turned back around and waved her trident again, the guards were blasted off of their feet and with a loud thud they hit the ground and died.

Zuko looked at the guards in shock and repulsion. Their bodies no longer had a front, they were completely blown apart. With a cry, Zuko unleashed a wave of fire at Azula. Azula spun around and kicked a wave of green flame at him. Her flames collided with his and completely engulfed them. The force of the collision knocked Zuko back and he landed next to Katara on the floor.

Haru yelled and ran towards Marina, a look to kill in his eyes. Marina rolled her icy blue eyes and raised her hand. The ground in front of Haru broke apart as water erupted from it and slammed him backwards.

Marina and Azula walked towards Katara and Zuko and smiled.

"Hello my friends, its been a long time." Marina said sweetly. "I think I last saw you during the battle in the Fire Nation…before I was arrested and taken to prison."

"Apparently that wasn't enough." said Katara.

"Apparently not." she said. "Always remember this Katara, no prison, no matter how advanced, can ever hold me." With that being said, Marina lifted her trident and sent green bolts onto Katara and Zuko.

After approximately thirty seconds of hearing Zuko and Katara scream in pain, she ceased the attack.

"As you can see, my power has increased dramatically and I have doubled Azula's so there is no way you can stop us now. I am now the queen of the Water Nation and you're fugitives from my country, meaning I can do to you whatever I choose." Marina said dangerously.

"What do you have to say about all this Azula?" asked Zuko, "She has all this power and here you are. Who are you? Her little thrall?"

Azula glared at her brother and spoke, "Marina has increased my powers greatly and she plans to make me ruler of the Fire Nation."

Zuko looked at his sister and laughed at her stupidity. "Do you honestly think that Marina will just hand you the Fire Nation? She's using you Azula and the sooner you realize it the better."

"Enough!" screamed Marina as she made a fist with her hand.

Zuko felt incredible pain rush through his body and he began to writhe in agony. Marina looked at Zuko in pure delight as he screamed in intense pain. She released her bending and he gasped for breath.

"Come Azula." Marina said as the two made their way to the door.

"And I want you to know…" said Marina, turning back to Katara and Zuko, "I won't let anything stand in my way…including you two." Marina raised her trident and a powerful green light erupted from its tips.

"No!" screamed Haru as he dived in front of the light. His body was thrown backwards and his face cracked against the wall. Katara gazed at Haru disbelievingly and vomited all over the floor. Haru's back where the light had struck him was just a black hole now, and his face was covered in blood where his face had hit the wall.

"Come on!" screamed Zuko, grabbing Katara's hand and running out the doors.

"You're not getting away that easily. Azula!" Marina said turning to the fire princess. "Take them out."

Azula stepped forward and unleashed a huge wave of green flame that engulfed the entire house and the gardens, killing all those around. Marina screamed into the night air and raised her trident to the sky. Darkness swirled around it and it spread wildly over the town, killing everything in its path.

"We're leaving." said Marina as she teleported them back to Atlantis.

Azula left a fuming Marina and walked to her room. She was deeply troubled, her brother and Katara had escaped. But that was not all, something else was bothering her. Ignoring the overwhelming feeling she had, she went to bed. That night, she dreamed of Marina…and she was killing innocent people.

* * *

Katara and Zuko watched from the top of a hill a mile away as Toph's town was engulfed in darkness. When the darkness cleared, the town was ravaged and destroyed.

"How could she do something like this?" Katara wondered aloud, "Children lived in that town."

As she was saying this, tears began to form in her eyes. She dropped to knees and began to weep. She wept for Aang, Toph, Haru, and everyone else who was suffering because of Marina.

Zuko knelt beside her and placed his arms around her shoulder, holding her tightly. Without saying a word and the tears falling from his own face, Zuko knelt beside her and they cried together.

"Katara," Zuko whispered to her, "We have to get out of here."

"I want to see my brother." Katara said in between sobs.

"Alright, let's go." said Zuko as they rose to their feet. And together, still crying, they made their way to Kyoshi Island.

**Hello People!! I am so sorry that I didnt upload on Tuesday and Thursday Im really caught up in school and and i just recently got a new girlfriend so anyway...here"s chapter 8 and chap. 9 will be up tomorrow night.**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

It took two weeks, but Zuko and Katara finally arrived by boat on Kyoshi Island. Katara and Zuko disembarked and they made their way towards the center of the town. They past by the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and they ran right into Coco.

"Katara!" she yelled as she approached to hug her.

"Hey Coco it's good to see you. Is Suki or my brother around by any chance?" asked Katara.

"Yeah they're over at the training hut." she answered,

"Thank you." Katara said as she walked away.

Katara and Zuko walked through the village and made their way to the hut where the warriors of Kyoshi were training. Katara walked in and she saw Suki stretching with the other warriors. Suki looked up at them and smiled.

"Katara! Zuko! It's so good to see you! We heard that you asked Katara to marry you and we're so happy for you both I-" Suki stopped in mid sentence when she saw a tear slide down Katara's cheek.

"Katara what's wrong?" asked Suki worriedly.

"Is my brother here?" asked Katara, barely able to speak the words because of her tears.

"Yeah just a minute." Suki said softly as she disappeared through a door.

A few minutes later, Suki emerged, followed by Sokka. Katara ran towards her brother and embraced him in a death like grip, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Mai was walking around inspecting the new buildings of Ember Island. Since she and Zuko called off their relationship, she had become the royal architect for the Fire Nation. That was not all of her news though, she had just recently began to date a boy and realized she was in love.

Mai continued walking and she stood in front of an abandoned mansion.

"Residence number two-eight-four." she said as she read the letter, "Experiencing problems in structure."

Mai walked into the house and gasped as the torches along the walls flickered to life. Mai dropped her letter and took off running to the exit and gasped as green fire appeared and spread along the perimeter of the exit.

"Hello Mai." said a voice.

Mai turned around and gasped in fear as water swirled around and took the form of a woman in black armor.

The woman looked dangerous, her shoulder length black hair flowed in the wind and her icy blue eyes reflected the dancing light of the green flames.

"We have never been properly introduced. My name is Marina and I'm the newly instated water queen." she said.

"Why should I care?" said Mai hesitantly as she reached into her pockets to remove her daggers.

"I know all about your special knife throwing abilities so we'll have none of that." said Marina as she moved her wrist into a bloodbending stance that caused Mai to throw all the knives onto the ground in front of her.

"What do you want with me?" asked Mai in extreme fear as she felt control over her body return.

Marina looked at her with cold eyes and spoke, "I'm sure you're already acquainted with Princess Azula."

Mai turned around and she watched as Azula emerged from the shadows.

Smiling, Marina waved her trident and a glowing green portal opened. With a shriek, Ty Lee fell from the portal and landed beside Mai.

"This is your first test as your role of high general Azula." said Marina with a smirk.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Marina.

"Kill them." she answered with a smile.

Azula looked disbelievingly into Marina's icy blue eyes and then back at her friends.

"Couldn't we just imprison them?" asked Azula hopefully.

"No, they are traitors to your cause and they sided with the enemy. They must taste the heat of your fire." said Marina.

"But they're my friends." said Azula as a sad look crossed over her face.

"No they're not." said Marina. "Do not forget that these are the same friends that betrayed and attacked you."

Azula continued to look at Marina before looking down.

"All it takes is a single motion with your hand." said Marina.

Hesitantly, Azula faced her friends and took a bending stance.

"Please Azula…" begged Ty Lee.

Azula stared deep into their eyes and unleashed a great blast of green flame that ripped through their bodies.

"You have done well my general." said Marina with a smile on her face as she looked at the charred bodies before her.

"We must go back to our kingdom now." said Marina as she lifted her trident and they reappeared in Atlantis.

Azula walked away from Marina and made her way to the great balcony that looked over the ocean, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Marina sat on her throne in Atlantis and she was thinking strongly on what her next move should be. She had to get rid of Zuko and Katara, but at the same time, she couldn't. She had places to conquer, people to kill, she couldn't be bothered with them right now.

"What can I do?" she said to herself. But then she thought of Katara and how much it pained her to hear of her friend's death. All she cared about was her friends and family, she couldn't see the bigger picture.

"That's it!" Marina said suddenly. "Guard, summon Azula!"

"Yes my Queen," he said as he ran from the room.

A few minutes later, Azula emerged through the door followed by the servant.

"You called?"

"Yes, I have a mission for you." said Marina.

"What is it?" asked Azula.

"I want you to go after your brother and Katara." said Marina.

"How? I have no idea where they are." Azula said to her. In reality, Azula didn't feel like going anywhere.

"But I do, I felt them cross over water a few hours ago. My guess is they're heading for Kyoshi Island to see Katara's brother."

"Very well, I shall leave immediately." said Azula as she was walking to the doors.

"Not so fast," said Marina. "Even with your advanced powers it is still possible for them to defeat you. I'm going to give you backup, a small team to assist you. They will help you with the physical and…emotional aspects of killing them."

Marina turned to the four guards around her and she pointed her trident at them. Her eyes glowed green and green mist crept from the tips of the trident and swirled around four guards. The mist attached to their bodies and their eyes turned green before small orbs emerged from their chests and disappeared. Marina swiped the air around her and what looked like a portal opened around them. Four orbs emerged from the portal and into the guards' bodies. When the orbs entered the bodies, a great burst of light erupted around the room and when it cleared the guards' bodies were glowing.

To Azula's amazement, the guards did not look like they once did, they looked different…like they were different people but their faces were not recognizable. The light around them flowed into their eyes and they began to glow green. With a wave of her trident, Marina closed the portal.

"Gaze upon your companions Azula." said Marina proudly. "Head to Kyoshi Island and kill Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki but no one else. Not like they would anyway, they only obey me. Oh and Azula, you will need a strong mind to complete your task, do not fail me."

Hearing her words, Azula looked at the four people. They were all women and one man. She recognized the third face but when she got to the fourth, she screamed.

* * *

"So…Toph is dead than?" asked Sokka, trying his best to understand what Katara had just said.

"Yes and so is Haru." Zuko responded.

"This is horrible." said Suki.

"Yeah it is. To top it off, Marina has become more powerful." said Zuko.

"Like how?" asked Sokka.

"Well for one, her waterbending and darkbending powers have doubled, and she has this staff and she uses it as an extension of her bending. But she has other powers, when she killed Haru and the people of the town her staff glowed green." informed Zuko.

"It appears that she has supernatural powers then." said Suki.

"How do we beat that?" asked Sokka.

"Honestly…I don't think we can." said Zuko solemnly.

"We can't just give up when innocent people's lives are at stake!" yelled Suki.

"Well we can-" Sokka began but was interrupted when Coco ran into the room.

"Sokka there are five people here to see you, Suki, Katara, and Zuko." she said.

"Who are they?" asked Suki.

"I don't know, they look scary. And one of them looks like you Zuko."

"What do you mean Coco?" asked Zuko confused.

"I think it's Azula." whispered Katara.

"Well we're about to find out." said Sokka as they led them to the town square.

"Here they are." said Coco as she pointed to the visitors.

They all gasped when they saw Azula standing in the middle of the square, she looked deeply troubled but they ignored her for there were four people standing around her and their eyes were glowing green.

Not believing their eyes, they walked forward and gazed at the faces of the people. Zuko dropped to his knees and Katara screamed in fear. Suki's eyes began to water and Sokka just stared, eyes wide. There before them, were Sadira, Toph, Master Pakku, and Ursa.

**OMG i know cliff hanger :) But the new chapter will be up on tuesday...READ AND REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't believe this…"said Sokka as he stared into Toph's glowing green eyes. "Who are they?"

"A demonstration of Marina's new powers." Azula answered. "She brought them back along with their powers but there is one small difference…they serve Marina."

"Mom…can you hear me?" asked Zuko, almost unable to speak. Ursa just looked into her son's eyes and said nothing.

"She can't hear you Zuko. They have no minds, no will of their own. Their only purpose is to serve Marina." informed Azula. "They are her creations."

"You monster!" yelled Zuko suddenly, wild rage in his eyes. "I don't know how you felt about Mom, Azula, But this is her standing in front of us, she may not have her mind but this is her body and her soul! You let Marina ruin our mother's memory and you just stand here and do nothing?"

"It's not that…" said Azula.

"Then what is it? You don't have to answer because I already I know. You hated our mom and you hate me too. This is her child that you want her to fight!" Zuko yelled again.

"You don't understand." whispered Azula.

"I can't believe you I-" but Zuko was interrupted as Ursa raised her hand and a great barrage of lightning was unleashed on her son.

Zuko stared in disbelief as the lightning came towards him, his own mother…was attacking him. Suki screamed and pushed Zuko out of the way just as the lightning struck the tree behind him and it burst into flames. Sokka ran towards Azula but was knocked to the ground as a boulder crashed into his side. Grunting in pain, he looked up and was shocked to see Toph in a bending stance. Katara looked at Pakku with pleading eyes as he unleashed a giant wave of water that knocked her backwards. Suki leapt to her feet but was blinded as a great cloud of sand leapt from the ground and into her eyes. Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Zuko rose to their feet and faced their enemies, their friends, their family.

Hearing warriors running towards her from behind, Azula whipped around and unleashed a wave of green fire at them. The flames made contact and they fell and died. More Kyoshi warriors ran towards Azula, brandishing razor sharp swords. Azula dodged them all and unleashed another wave of fire that melted the swords. She rushed forwards and the fire hit them and they were thrown backwards. Azula threw green fire bolts at the surrounding houses and watched as they went up in flame. People came running towards her and she created a wall of fire to protect herself and Marina's creations. Turning around, she watched the battle that was taking place around her.

Sokka stared at Toph as she threw boulder after boulder at him. Sokka dodged every single one but was knocked to the floor when Toph shifted her feet and the ground split open. Sokka tried to stand but Toph made a sweeping motion with her arms and created a giant earth quake that knocked Sokka backwards into a building. Sokka ran to the top of the building and began to leap from rooftop to rooftop. He figured that without the earth, Toph couldn't see him. He leapt from the building and prepared to kick Toph's head. Toph dodged the attack and opened a small hole in the ground. Sokka's foot landed in the hole and as he was falling to the ground, Toph created a wave of rocks that slammed Sokka forward.

Suki charged at Sadira and swung her sword wildly at her neck. Sadira disappeared in a wave of sand and to Suki's shock, she reappeared behind her. Suki twisted around but missed the attack again as Sadira transformed into sand again. Suki screamed as sand rose around her body, lifted her up, and threw her into the statue of Kyoshi. Suki watched as the sand took the form of Sadira and she took a bending stance. Suki leapt from the ground and swung her sword again at Sadira. Suki watched in fear as sand encased Sadira's body and her sword made contact, breaking her head off.

Suki smiled in victory but gasped as the sand swirled around and created twenty sand sculptures of Sadira. Suki swung wildly at the sand sculptures and screamed when they materialized back into the sand and swiped at her chest, creating a large scratch. Suki thrust her sword forward when Sadira appeared again but with great agility, Sadira dodged the attack. Sadira kicked Suki's arm to the side and she lifted her leg up, kicking Suki's stomach. Suki swung again and screamed as Sadira twisted around and kicked a wave of sand that knocked her sword out of her hand. Suki flipped backwards and threw razor sharp shruikens at Sadira. Sadira lifted her arms and a wall of sand blocked her shruikens and with a wave of her hand, the wall broke into large rocks and they flew towards Suki. Using her fans, Suki blocked the flying rocks and gasped as the ground under her left foot and turned into sand. Her foot sunk into the sand and she gasped as a rock collided with her stomach and knocked her to the ground.

Katara bended an ice shield as she tried to block another wave of water that her old master unleashed. Katara swiped her arms at the shield and the ice materialized into spikes that flew towards Pakku. Pakku lifted his hands and the spikes condensed into thick fog that swirled around Katara. Unable to see, Katara turned around wildly, looking for any sign of movement. Katara screamed as the fog crashed into her and knocked her to the ground. Pakku walked towards Katara and lifted his arms. The grass under Katara began to bind her and it grew, lifting Katara high into the air. Katara slammed her foot backwards and the grass burst into water that she sent spiraling at Pakku.

Pakku lifted his arms and the water parted and swirled around his body. He spun his arms around and sent the water back at Katara. Katara dodged the first wave but gasped as the second crashed into her and knocked her to the ground. Katara rose and ran for him, bending streams of water around her body. Bringing her arms together, Katara slammed the water into Pakku on both sides. Pakku flipped out of the way and landed behind Katara. He twisted his hand and water from the nearby rived erupted and knocked Katara face first into the ground. Katara leapt to her feet and unleashed another jet of water at him. Pakku leapt backwards and lifted his arms, calling the water to them. The water encased his arms and he ran forward. Katara leapt backwards and took shelter behind a stone wall.

Trying to regain her breath, Katara screamed as a water arm broke through the wall. She turned around as Pakku's arm destroyed the other part of the wall as well. Katara screamed as her master's arm collided with her side and she was knocked into a tree. The water flowed into Pakku's palms and he began to flick his wrists, sending jet after jet of water at Katara. Katara tried her best to dodge the attack but failed when one knocked her to her knees. Pakku brought his hands together and clapped. At his command, water materialized from the air, creating a huge wall of water that blasted Katara backwards.

Ursa sent bolts of lightning at Zuko as he dodged them all, tears pouring from his eyes. He tried to run but with a wave of her hand, lightning leapt from the sky and broke the ground in front of him apart, knocking him backwards. Ursa lifted her arms and a long lightning bolt appeared in her hand. She threw it at Zuko who barely dodged it as it hit the wall behind him and destroyed it, knocking him to the ground. Ursa raised her hand at her son and released an endless lightning attack at Zuko.

Zuko thrust his arms forward and absorbed the lightning, he turned around and unleashed it into the sky. Ursa raised her other hand and it reverted and hit the ground in front of Zuko, knocking him backwards. She raised her arms and the lightning leapt from her fingers and spiraled around Zuko, forming a ring of fire around her son. Unable to fight anymore, Zuko dropped to his knees and wept.

"Zuko!" Sokka screamed, trying to hold off Toph's powerful earth attacks. "Fight back!"

"I can't fight my own mother." whispered Zuko.

Turning around to see Katara facing the same problem, Sokka yelled again, "Then trade with Katara!"

"No!" Suki screamed, hearing her boyfriend's word but it was too late, Katara unleashed a wave of water at Ursa.

Ursa raised her arms and she sent a bolt of lightning into the wave. The electricity traveled through the water and struck Katara's hands, knocking her backwards.

"Katara!" screamed Zuko.

Zuko thrust his arms to the side and the ring of fire around him swerved to the left. He pointed his arms at his mother and unleashed the fire at her. Ursa raised her hand and stopped the fire with a wall of lightning. She moved her other hand and bolts of lightning leapt from the wall and crackled toward Zuko. Zuko ran from side to side as the lightning broke the ground apart around him. With a scream, Zuko was knocked to the ground when he saw Pakku hit him with a water whip and he was knocked to his knees. Ursa waved her arms and static electricity slammed Zuko backwards.

Azula looked at Zuko with mixed emotions as her mother moved in to kill him. The battle was over, Marina had won. Ursa raised her arms but she was knocked back when Sokka collided with her body. Pakku sent a spiraling wave of water at Katara but was stopped as a fan collided with his head and he was knocked backwards as Suki ran towards him with her sword drawn. Seeing the opportunity, Katara unleashed a strong wave of water that knocked Toph backwards. Sadira turned to send a wave of sand at Suki but was knocked to the floor as Zuko kicked her stomach.

Azula watched in amazement as Marina's creations were knocked to the floor and rose again, taking bending stances.

"That's the key, they were commanded to attack individual people. Katara against Pakku, Toph against Sokka, Ursa against Zuko, and Sadira against me. They were used to inflict emotional damage on us so that we wouldn't be able to fight them well. They can still defeat us, but they weren't commanded to attack anybody else except those they were assigned to." said Suki.

Azula screamed and she leapt forward and began to wildly throw green fire balls at the kids. They dodged the fire balls and ran towards the mountains…they had escaped. Azula watched as her brother fled the battle and to her great surprise, she was relieved.

**Ok here was the new chapter, chapter 11 will be up on thursday!!**


	11. Chapter 11

After running for at least thirty minutes, they finally stopped in a small cave to catch their breath. Zuko fell to the ground and he began to sob uncontrollably. Feeling pain similar to his, Katara knelt down besides him and embraced him.

"I can't believe this." said Suki, "Marina really crossed the line this time."

"We can't fight them again and I'm sure that Azula will tell Marina of her mistake. It'll be twice as hard next time." said Sokka.

"Next time?" asked Suki.

"Of course, you don't think this was a one time thing do you?" asked Sokka. "No they'll keep coming, and we have to be prepared."

"How can we?" choked Katara.

"That's the thing you don't get Katara, or you Zuko!" screamed Sokka, "Look all of those people meant a lot to us and Marina sent them after us for a reason. They were used as emotional weapons, but they are still dead. They may have bodies but their souls don't belong to them anymore, they belong to Marina."

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Zuko.

"We need help, so how about we go to Omashu? Marina ordered her creations to kill only us unless she told them otherwise so the people will be safe if they attack again. And this time we'll be ready. I'll fight Ursa, Suki can fight Pakku, Zuko can fight Sadira, and Katara can fight Toph." explained Sokka.

"Alright let's go."

They traveled day and night without stopping and within three days, they arrived in Omashu. They walked through the city and up to the palace. They arrived and were greeted by a guard.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes is King Bumi here? It's very important that we speak to him." said Katara.

"I'm afraid not. The King is in Ba Sing Se in counsel with the Earth King." the guard said, "Don't worry, he'll be back next week."

"So what do we do, we wait here?" asked Katara.

"We have no choice." replied Sokka.

* * *

"You failed?" screamed Marina, the water around her churning in response to her anger.

"It was not all my fault, they changed partners and they escaped." informed Azula.

Marina looked into Azula's eyes and she realized her mistake. She _had_ commanded them to attack only those she ordered.

"I admit when I have…miscalculated. But I will not make that mistake again." Marina said standing up from her throne. "We have to leave now, they just arrived in Omashu."

Azula looked at her and a thought passed through her mind, she didn't want to go. Marina raised her hand and she, Azula, and her creations disappeared in water.

* * *

The Gang's hearts plummeted as the water in the air swirled around and took the form of Marina, Azula, and her creations. Marina looked at them with hatred in her eyes and spoke.

"I can feel you shivering in fear. This is your last chance, surrender now and be imprisoned, or fight now and be killed."

"We will never surrender to a monster like you!" yelled Suki.

Zuko looked at Azula and for a split second, he thought he saw her look sad.

"Very well, you have made your choice." Marina responded.

"What's the matter Marina? Too afraid to fight us yourself?" asked Sokka mockingly.

Marina turned to him and smiled. She raised her arm and the guards that were sneaking up behind her exploded in blood and swirled around her and Azula, forming thrones.

"That was a nice try Peasant, thinking you could stall me, but I don't think it worked." Marina said as she and Azula sat down. She turned towards her creations and spoke, "Attack."

At their Mistress' command, the creations attacked in unison. The Gang barely had time to dodge the attack as the ground in front of them blew apart. Turning around, they faced their attackers.

"Remember," said Suki, "They're used as an emotional weapon just as much as a physical one. No matter what they look like, they're not the people they once were."

Zuko leapt forward and sent a huge blast of fire at Sadira. Seeing the attack coming, Sadira created a giant sand wall that blocked Zuko's attack. She twisted around and the sand wall turned into a giant rock and it crashed into Zuko, knocking him backwards.

"Oh and about your little plan…" Marina said, "I fixed it, they can now attack all of you with equal force. So I think your plan has just been ruined."

With a cry of anger, Katara leapt forward and bended a large wave at Toph at the same time Suki ran for Pakku, brandishing her sword. Toph lifted her arms and the ground around her rose, protecting her from the water attack. Toph dropped to the ground and when she landed, she created an earthquake that knocked Katara backwards.

Pakku bended the water from the ground and deflected Suki's sword attack. Pakku waved his arms and the water crashed into Suki and knocked her to the ground.

Sokka charged at Ursa and drew his whale tooth knife. He swiped at Ursa's neck but she dodged it and sent a bolt of lightning at his hand, burning it and knocking the weapon out of it. Ursa thrust her arms at Sokka and lightning erupted and hit the ground around Sokka, throwing him back.

"Move in!" yelled Marina. Azula watched the battle before her and was shocked to find herself silently rooting for Zuko.

The Gang huddled together and faced their attackers with fear in their eyes. Sadira thrust her arms forward and sand leapt into the air, blinding them. The Gang coughed and wheezed as Toph shifted her feet and the ground around them broke, trapping their feet. Pakku raised his hand and summoned all the water droplets in the air to float around them as Ursa moved forward, raising her hand.

"Come on!" Marina yelled to them as she saw lightning crackling in Ursa's hand.

Ursa unleashed the lightning and it attached to the water droplets. The Gang watched in fear as the lightning came towards them. They closed their eyes and were surprised to see that it did not come. They slowly opened their eyes and were shocked to see a green wall of flame in front of them and Azula with her arms raised.

Azula thrust her arms forward and unleashed a great fire blast that knocked her mother backwards. She flipped around and kicked a wave of fire that disintegrated a boulder and knocked Toph backwards. Azula leapt into the air and created a vortex of fire around her body that crashed into a vortex of water, knocking Pakku to the ground. Azula landed on her feet and sent four fire bolts that hit the ground around Sadira and she was flung backwards. Azula spun around and placed her hands on the ground. The ground turned hot and the Gang were surprised to find that they could move their feet.

Azula turned around just in time to block a huge wave of blood from crashing into her. Marina looked at her with cold fury in her eyes as the trident disappeared into mist.

"I don't need it to defeat you." Marina said dangerously.

Azula looked at her and moved into a bending stance.

Marina kicked her leg out and unleashed a wave of icefire that Azula blocked with a blast of green flame. Marina made punching movements and made a sweeping motion with her hands, sending large blasts of icefire that Azula dodged. Azula ran forward and bended her fire into a sword that she swung at Marina. Marina bended her body entirely back and flipped in the air. When she landed, Azula was thrown back when icefire erupted from the ground. Marina bended her icefire into a sword and she charged for Azula.

With a loud 'hiss' the two flame swords met and they began to wildly swing them at each other. Marina blocked Azula's attacks and swung the sword hard at her shoulder, burning it. Azula flipped backwards just in time to avoid a jet of blue flame that struck where she was standing just a second prior. Marina smiled and raised her arms, unleashing an endless wave of blue flame at Azula.

Seeing the attack coming, Azula unleashed her own blast of fire and the two flames collided. Using her all of her strength, Azula pushed against Marina's flames, trying to draw them back. Marina stood with her arms outstretched, smiling, effortlessly resisting her attack. Marina curved her hand upwards and her icefire pushed forward and slammed Azula against a wall. Azula winced in pain as she felt Marina appear behind her and pull her to her feet by the back of her neck.

Marina looked at the Gang with eyes that made them shiver in fear.

"Do not think you have won…the war has just begun." said Marina dangerously as she lifted her arm and her, Azula, and her creations disappeared in water vapor.

**AZULA!! Did u guys see that coming? New chapter will be up on Tuesday**


	12. Chapter 12

Marina, Azula, and her creations appeared in a wave of water in the middle of the ice fortress on the Surface City.

"Leave us." ordered Marina and she watched as the guards disappeared through the doors.

When they were gone, Marina lifted her hand and Azula fell to the floor in extreme pain. Marina looked at Azula writhing and screaming with undying hatred in her eyes.

"Let me tell you something Azula." Marina said dangerously, "Under no circumstances do I accept betrayal. This little act of bravery will not go unpunished!"

"Do your worst." Azula gasped.

Hearing her words, Marina looked at her with even more hatred. "Why did you do it? What possessed you to think you could actually be victorious?" she asked.

"Zuko is my brother, we might not always get along but at the end of the day we will always be family." Azula gasped as she looked into Marina's eyes, "And I will not sit back and let a witch like you hurt him!"

"Very well, you've made your choice." said Marina.

Marina lifted her arm and Azula was pulled to her feet. She thrust her hand forward and Azula was knocked into the wall. Azula ran forward to escape but was stopped when Marina raised her hand and the water in the air formed into a transparent crystal wall, trapping Azula. With a flick of her wrist, the water in the air around Azula expanded and the room was flooded.

Azula looked at Marina and she began to frantically bang on the crystal wall, she was running out of air. Azula turned her head in fear as the wall behind her was flooded in green light and was destroyed. Azula gazed forward, unmoving as she looked into the eyes of a black sea serpent.

"Enjoy your meal my pet." said Marina. Azula's scream was silenced when the sea serpent lunged forward and opened its jaws. With a satisfied smirk, Marina turned around to face her creations.

"Go forth and find the children, and kill anyone who gets in your way."

* * *

"Azula…saved us." Zuko whispered disbelievingly.

"I can't believe it either." said Katara.

"What's our plan now? We can't just stay here until Marina decides to attack us again!" said Suki.

"I'll think of something." said Sokka.

* * *

Lea looked around the place she was in only to see darkness swirling around her, she was trapped. Marina trapped her inside some kind of alternate dimension and she was sitting here, helpless as Marina was out destroying everything in her path.

"Help me Jayden. What am I supposed to do?" Lea whispered to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. How she wished she could hold her husband again.

"Wait, I might be able to warn Katara and Zuko." Lea thought to herself. There was a way she could contact them but all of her being told her not to do it.

"I can't just stand by and let Marina win, I have to." Lea said finally.

She allowed herself to be flooded with all negative emotion and her eyes turned dark blue. Reaching out, she tried desperately to make contact with Katara's mind.

**Here was the new chapter i hope you liked it!!**


	13. Chapter 13

The sun started to set on Omashu as the Gang was still contemplating ideas on what to do. Any part of the Water Nation was out of the question but there were still many other places they could go. It was just traveling there that was the problem.

"I don't like the idea of hiding." said Katara obstinately. She believed that it was better to fight Marina and die knowing she had tried, then to go into hiding and die without trying.

"We could go to Ba Sing Se and get help from the Earth King." offered Suki.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Sokka, "Ba Sing Se is going to be one of the last strongholds left, we can't risk endangering it."

"What about my uncle and the Fire Nation?" offered Zuko.

"I think Marina already has plans for them." Sokka said darkly.

Katara sat on the floor listening to her arguing companions until she heard a whisper. Her ears perked up and she listened with all of her might. There it was again! But it was so faint she could barely hear it.

"Guys be quiet!" yelled Katara but she didn't have to yell, they were all listening intently to something as well. "You can hear it too?"

The Gang nodded and they all remained quiet, listening for the whisper. They were just about to give up when Katara heard a voice.

"Katara."

Hearing her name being called she whipped around so fast that her head spun.

"Katara I'm not there, I'm communicating with you telepathically."

Katara stopped and listened to it, she recognized the voice, "Lea?"

"Yes," she said, "Listen I don't have much time, Marina trapped me in a world of shadow that I have no hope of escaping from, so it's up to you."

"Us?" yelled Suki, apparently she and everybody else could hear Lea's voice.

"Yes you," Lea said again. "Arguing about where you're going isn't going to help you defeat Marina. This is the time more than any other where team work is essential. It will take all of you to bring her down."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Sokka. "Just travel to the Water Kingdom and attack her like crazy?"

"No, you must be prepared to do battle with her," Lea responded, "But I do know that you have no hope of victory unless the black trident is destroyed."

"That's easy, Zuko could just melt it with his firebending." said Katara.

"No weapon of the mortal world can harm the black trident." said Lea. "You must go far to find the necessary tool to destroy it."

"What tool?" asked Suki.

"2,000 years ago when Tridon began to suspect the trident of treachery, he took it deep into the heart of the Earth Nation. He arrived in the temple that he himself had built for the spirits and he pleaded with them for help. They refused to answer and sword appeared on the altar. Tridon struck the sword with the trident and as you know, the trident was split in half." explained Lea.

"What's your point, we know the story." Sokka replied.

Lea ignored him and continued, "The tale goes on to say that Tridon sunk the temple and imprisoned the black trident in a crystal cave deep below Water Kingdom waters, but the sword is not mentioned again. My guess is that Tridon left the sword in the temple and it lays there still. If the sword was powerful enough to split the trident in half, it might be able to destroy it."

"But you said that the trident could not be destroyed by weapons of the mortal world." said Zuko.

"I did, but that sword is not from the mortal world. When Tridon entered the temple he did not see any sword and he walked right past the altar, it _appeared _there. The trident was made by the spirits and so was the sword, it's my idea that the sword might be able to destroy it." explained Lea.

"How do we find this sword?" asked Katara.

"Legends say that the temple resides in the heart of the Earth Nation in a small body of water." informed Lea. "But you and I both know that the Earth Nation is large and expands for hundreds of miles in all directions, unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Suki.

"A few years ago the water viceroy ordered a temple to be built in the Surface City. While the builders were excavating they found a marble box deep below the earth. It was immediately brought before the water viceroy and he showed it to me. Inside the box was a scroll, perfectly preserved. The scroll spoke of the two ancient tridents and any who wielded their awesome power will become invincible, but that is not all, it had a map." explained Lea.

"A map of what?" asked Sokka, becoming very excited.

"I do not remember, but it spoke of the moon and the ocean. That scroll might be the key you need to guide you to the great temple." said Lea.

"Where is this scroll now?" asked Zuko.

"I do not know for sure, but my guess is the water viceroy placed it back in the box and took it deep under his palace to a vast treasure trove. He became its keeper and I believe he appointed someone else to assist him. Who this keeper is, I do not know but you must find him or her and have them lead you into the trove to collect the scroll." said Lea. "And you must do this immediately, Marina has only just begun her conquests and she will not stop any time soon."

The Gang looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Yes things were looking bad, but at least they had a glimmer of hope.

"Thank you Lea, I don't know what we would have done without you." said Katara gratefully.

"Nor would I," said a voice in their heads. The faces of the Gang fell and they looked at each other in horror as Lea screamed and her contact was broken.

"Lea! Lea!" screamed Suki frantically.

"Don't…she's gone, but she gave us hope, we need to get going." said Sokka.

"I think we have to take care of them first." said Zuko, tensing.

The rest of the Gang turned and saw Marina's creations staring at them. Toph stepped forward and spoke.

"Go forth and find the children, and kill whoever gets in our way."

* * *

"What just happened? Katara, Zuko!" screamed Lea but it was to no avail. She was startled by the voice, something…or someone broke her mentalbending.

"It looks like someone's trying to darkbend." said a voice in the darkness. Lea turned around in fear as she watched some of the darkness swirl around and take the form of Marina. "But I don't think it worked very well, did it?"

Lea stared into Marina's eyes and she didn't say a word, she would not give Marina the pleasure of her dying in fear. Marina continued to look into her mother's eyes and she spoke again.

"It seems my own mother is plotting against me and conspiring with my enemies to destroy me, that hurts my feelings. I thought that your time in solitude would loosen your stubborn pride and persuade you to join me…but I guess I was wrong. I heard you speaking to them but I joined the conversation too late. So I'm going to ask you this one time, what did you tell them?"

Lea looked into her eyes defiantly and said nothing. Marina lifted her hand and in a swirl of water vapor, the trident appeared in her hand. It glowed green and light burst from its tips and Lea found herself standing in the room in Atlantis where she was captured.

Lea looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes and ran towards her, pushing her and knocking her into a wall. Marina screamed as her mother punched her in the stomach and swung at her face, knocking her over.

Groaning in pain, Marina lay on the floor with her trident loose in her hand. Lea walked over and attempted to pick up the trident. When her hand touched it, it began to glow and light burst from it and knocked Lea into a wall. Shielding her eyes from the blinding green light, Lea watched as the light rose up and spiraled around into a powerful vortex. Squinting in the light, Lea saw Marina standing in the middle of it and she gasped when the light encased Marina's body and her wounds were healed. Marina raised her trident to the side and all the light formed around it and began to glow brightly. Lea looked into her daughter's glowing green eyes in fear, she knew she was gazing into the face of evil itself.

Marina raised the trident and pointed it at her mother. Light erupted from it and with a horrible scream, Lea was flung back with such force that she broke through the wall and fell three hundred feet down into the city below.

Gazing at the broken, lifeless body of her mother below, Marina let out a small chuckle and walked away.

* * *

"Toph it's me, Suki. Can you hear me?" said Suki frantically.

Suki began to slowly walk towards the earthbender but was knocked to the ground as water exploded around her. Looking up from the ground, she saw Pakku in a bending stance. Suki rose and drew her sword from its sheath. She charged forward and swung wildly at Pakku.

The waterbender moved and shifted and bended the water from the ground and sent a jet of water that knocked Suki a few feet back. Stunned by the move, Suki did not see the water spiral into Pakku's hand and encase his arm. Suki ran forward again and swiped her sword at the bender's body. Pakku swung his water arm at the sword and with a loud 'cling', the sword shattered. Pakku raised his arms and a huge blast of water collided with Suki's chest and knocked her to the ground.

Suki tried to draw her fans but with a flick of his wrist, Pakku sent two streams of water at Suki and knocked the fans out of her hands. He brought his arms together and unleashed a terrific blast of water at Suki. Running forward, Suki crouched low and collided into Pakku, knocking him to the floor.

Seeing the attack, Katara ran past her old master and unleashed a wave of water at Toph. Caught by surprise, Toph was knocked to the ground as Katara advanced on her. Katara watched in fear as Toph disappeared into the earth and appeared again behind her. Katara spun around and watched as Toph raised her knee and a huge rock wave erupted from the ground, knocking her to her knees.

Toph raised her arm and a rock pillar burst from the ground and hit Katara in the chest, knocking her backwards. Katara looked up and saw Toph shifting in a bending stance and a huge boulder erupted from the ground and came flying towards her. Katara jumped to the side and sent a long stream of water at Toph that encased her arms in ice. Katara swung her arms forward and Toph was knocked backwards by a giant wave.

Sokka ran forward and picked up a hammer that one of the fallen earthbending guards had dropped when they were killed by Marina. Sokka swung the hammer hard at Ursa'a head and gasped when Ursa dodged it. He swung it again and again but each time he swung, Ursa dodged it.

She flipped around and punched the air, sending lightning flying from her hand and knocking the hammer out of his. She raised her arms towards the sky and lightning erupted from it and struck the ground around Sokka, sending him flying backwards. Ursa walked forward with her hand sparkling with lightning and placed her hand on his head, sending thousands of volts of electricity through his body per second. Using all the strength he could muster, Sokka swung his leg out and knocked Ursa to the floor.

Zuko dodged the sand rocks as they flew towards his head and he had to drop to the floor to avoid one of them. Sadira raised her hand and sand slithered from the ground and wrapped around his hands and feet. Sadira walked forward and bended a sand sword into her hand. Zuko unleashed a small fire blast and freed his hands from the sand. Twisting around, he broke free from his bindings and unleashed a wave of fire at Sadira.

Sadira raised her sword and it materialized into sand and blocked the oncoming flames. Sadira pushed forward and a wave of sand hit Zuko and knocked him backwards. Zuko stood up and he charged for Sadira. She raised her arms and Zuko began to feel strange, he was getting weaker and weaker by the second. In a flash of sand, Sadira appeared in front of him and swung her arm hard at his chest and he was sent to the ground hard. Zuko tried to stand and was knocked back to the ground as Sadira dropped to the floor and punched it, breaking it apart. Zuko rose once again and watched as Sadira raised both of her arms and the earth around him turned into quicksand and began to pull him under.

Closing his eyes, Zuko pushed his legs down and we flew up in the air with a giant blast of fire and as he landed on his feet, he unleashed it on Sadira. Using the last of the strength she had drained, Sadira bended a sand shield as the fire made contact and threw her backwards.

Katara, Suki, Zuko, and Katara advanced on the fallen benders with smiles on their faces. Katara stopped and stared at the fallen benders with curious eyes, the air around them was shimmering and with a gasp of fright, the benders disappeared. Suki was about to cry out when the earth around them shifted and they were all knocked to the floor. The Gang watched as Toph and Sadira approached them from behind with their arms outstretched.

"Sadira can create mirages?" asked Sokka incredulously.

"Apparently." said Suki irritably.

Sadira raised her arms and sand flew into the air and swarmed around the Gang. As the sand swirled around them, they began to feel unusually comfortable and incredibly tired. Just as they were about to fall into a endless sleep, rocks rained from the sky and began to fall around Marina's dark creations. The sand stopped swirling as Sadira lowered her arm and the Gang returned to normal.

They watched in amazement as Ursa raised her arm and lightning disintegrated the falling boulders. Pakku ran forward and made a sweeping motion with his hands, knocking the earthbenders off of the cliff with a wave of water. With relative ease, they landed on their feet and shifted into bending stances. Sadira made a fist and sand burst from the ground and the benders began to hack and wheeze. The Gang was about to approach to assist the earthbenders when one of them spoke.

"Go now! We'll be fine!" He stopped yelling as the ground cracked and they were all knocked to their knees.

Not having to think twice, The Gang ran as fast as they could through the city and out of the main gates. As they ran, they couldn't help but hear the crackling of lightning or the screams of the earthbenders.

**Here's the new chapter i hope u enjoy!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Katara gazed at the open waters of the ocean as they all made their way to the Water Kingdom.

"I have a question." said Sokka suddenly.

"What?" asked Suki with a sigh.

"If Marina said that we're fugitives, I don't think we'll just be welcomed into the city with open arms." Sokka continued.

"He's right…he's actually right." said Suki amazed.

"I know what we can do." said Zuko. The Gang turned to look at him and he continued.

"There's a small cave on the east side of the Sapphire Mountains that leads directly into a temple in the Surface City." Zuko explained.

"Where did you learn that from?" asked Katara.

"From a book of maps in the Water Nation." Zuko answered.

"That's amazing Zuko." said Suki.

"The one that was in the drawer on _my_ side of the bed!"

"You two sleep in the same bed?" Sokka asked flabbergasted.

"That's besides the point," Zuko said quickly, "If we go that way there's a good chance we won't be seen."

"And what's wrong with sleeping in the same bed Sokka?" Suki asked with a wink. Sokka turned bright red and looked down.

"So what if we sleep in the same bed it's not like we do anything." yelled Katara suddenly.

"Who brought the subject of 'doing anything'? Why Katara, do you have something to confess?" Suki asked with a smirk.

Katara looked at Zuko for help but found that he was quickly losing brain cells because of the dark red color of his face.

"Well?" asked Suki.

Katara looked at Suki with embarrassment in her eyes and turned around.

"That's what I thought, you might be an uncle soon Sokka." Suki said with a laugh before a small splash of water hit her face.

"What was that for?" yelled Suki.

"For being an idiot."

* * *

The Gang entered through a small entrance on the east side of the mountains and they entered the city.

"Remember, to them we're fugitives." Suki said quietly. The Gang nodded their head in understanding as they quietly made their way through the streets of the Surface City.

They turned a corner and gasped in fear as they saw a battalion of waterbending guards in front of them. They stood in fear, eyes wide and unmoving, it was all over.

"Come on, we have orders to head to the west side." said one of the guards.

"For what?" asked another.

"Fugitives have been spotted on the west side of the city. Rumor is it's Katara and Zuko."

"The prince and princess!" yelled one of them joyfully.

"Be quiet, you know we can't refer to them as that. What if you were heard?" demanded the guard, fear evident in his eyes. "Now you can go tell the queen that there are fugitives in the city."

"Why? She probably already knows." the guard grumbled.

"Because it shows that you're doing your job, now go!"

The guard nodded and took off running. The rest turned around and began marching in the opposite direction, leaving the path clear.

"Where to now?" asked Sokka.

"Well if the keeper worked for the viceroy, he should be working in the palace." said Zuko.

"What makes you think it's a he?" asked Katara with a smile, "Are you being sexist?"

"Of course not Baby," Zuko purred as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh come on! Can you not make out with each other every five minutes?" Suki whispered irritably.

Zuko kissed Katara on the cheek and her face turned bright red.

"To the palace?" asked Sokka.

"To the palace." answered Katara.

* * *

"Your Highness!" yelled a guard as he ran into the throne room. "Fugitives have entered the Surface City and they're on the way to the palace above!"

Marina rose to her feet and the guard felt a chill go up his spine when he saw her blue eyes ablaze in hatred.

"So Katara is foolish enough to return, this should be fun." Marina said quietly.

"Will you send out your creations?" asked the guard as he looked fearfully at them.

"No, I'll take care of them myself."

* * *

The Gang walked into the palace courtyard of the Surface City, keeping to the shadows. They knew that the guards used to be their friends but they were no longer… fear in the hearts of men is a powerful thing. Seeing a doorway to the left, Zuko led the Gang through it. They walked down a long hallway and into a circular room.

Not hearing the footsteps behind them, they gasped in fear as water encased the walls of the room and turned into crystal. Zuko turned to the open doorway and unleashed a huge fire blast at it. With a wave of water, the fire was evaporated and Zuko was knocked to the floor. Looking at the fallen firebender, Roac walked into the room.

"Do not attack!" he yelled upon seeing Katara move into a bending stance. "I came to help."

"Help how? You attacked us!" yelled Suki.

"I protected you from walking into the door ahead of us, that's the guard chamber." he said pointing to the door, "And I attacked to defend myself from Zuko."

Sokka was about to say something when a guard walked through the door and stood gaping at the group. Before he could cry out, Roac raised his arm and a wave of water crashed into the guard and knocked him unconscious. He raised his hand again and water encased the doorway and froze.

"That will not hold them for long, follow me." said Roac as he led them to a fountain on the far right.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Katara.

Roac did not answer her but instead bended a small amount of water into the fountain. The water began to glow and it poured onto the floor from unseen holes on the bottom of it, creating a small doorway that led down to a dark passageway.

"I know what it is you seek." replied Roac replied with a smile. They entered the passage and down a long staircase and Roac began to speak.

"Two and a half years ago the water viceroy came to me and offered me a job. He led me down here and he removed a scroll from his robes. Just by the sight of it I knew it was important. He told me that he was beginning to have very unsettling dreams and visions regarding the future of the Water Nation. He said that he was the keeper of a large underground trove that no one but him knew about. He said he was going to place the scroll inside it and I must know about it. I asked why and he said the scroll holds important knowledge that will prove deadly in the wrong hands. He said the secret was too big to keep for himself and so he made me its second keeper. He even made me a guard in his palace so that I can stay close to it."

"I told you it was a he." Zuko said in triumph as he smiled at Katara.

"Yeah, but look who our all powerful enemy is." said Katara with a laugh.

At her words, Zuko blushed and looked at the ground.

"Oh yeah…they're doing it." Suki whispered to herself.

"When Marina took over I knew that the scroll would be needed soon and I waited for the person to arrive. I figured it would be you Katara. That's why I diverted the guards, leaving your path to the palace clear."

"You did that?" asked Katara in awe.

"Yes, good thing too." Roac said leading them further inside.

They continued down the staircase until the path narrowed and leveled. They kept walking and a large door appeared. Roac stepped forward and removed a key from around his neck and placed it in the lock. He turned it and the door swung open, revealing a huge cavern.

The Gang walked into it with amazement. All around them was gold, silver, and jewels. The jewels sparkled by the light of the torches along the cave walls and huge beautiful statues lined the walls. Suki walked forward and approached a beautiful fountain. Looking into its depths, she saw thousands of pearls in the water. Katara gazed in awe as she placed her hand in a huge vase and when she removed her hand, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds poured from her outstretched hands.

"Behold the wealth of the Water Nation, collected over its two thousand years of existence." said Roac proudly.

Seeing the vast display of weaponry on huge shelves, Sokka and Suki stepped forward and claimed new swords for themselves. Zuko walked forward and studied the beautiful swords that lined the walls along with beautiful armor.

Roac walked forward to the far left side of the cavern where a small pond was. He approached the pond and raised his arm. The water foamed and bubbled and a marble chest rose to the surface. Roac lifted the box and handed it to Sokka.

"The scroll is inside, only a waterbender may open it." Roac informed them, "You cannot go back the way you came. There's an archway on the far side of the cave. Take that and it will lead you to a basement of an abandoned house. From there, head towards Appa's hut and fly away on him. I will try my best to divert the guards from your direction as best I can but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you for all your help Roac." said Katara with a smile. "We will never forget your kindness."

Roac blushed and he looked down, "It was nothing," he muttered.

"Come on Katara let's go." Zuko said jealously as they disappeared through the archway.

Roac turned around and froze, he heard footsteps along the pathway. He leapt forward and encased the door leading to the passage in crystal. Taking a bending stance, he waited.

* * *

Roac stood in a bending stance as he faced the entrance to the trove. He gulped as he heard footsteps in the direction of the stairwell, this was it. He stood up straight and waited. He gasped as the doors were burst open and a huge wave of water crashed into him and knocked him to the floor.

"You're under arrest for treason to the water queen." said a guard as him and many others approached.

"I am no traitor, look at who you're serving!" Roak yelled, "She is not our rightful queen!"

"Actually…I am." Marina said as she entered through the doorway.

Roac looked at her in fear as she approached her guards.

"Arrest the traitor." she commanded.

All at once, the guards rushed forward and bended the water from their pouches into their hands. In unison, they sent huge pillars of ice at Roac. Roac leapt into the air and landed beside the guards. Roac raised his arms and the ice exploded, knocking all the guards backwards. Turning for Marina, he ran to her, bending an ice knife into his hand.

With a smile, Marina raised her trident and their was a ripple of green light and Roac was knocked several feet back. He charged again and he was again knocked back by the green light. Roac charged again at Marina and she lifted her arm and pointed it at him. Roac gasped in fear as his ice knife flowed from his hand, twisted toward him and knocked him backwards. Marina raised her trident and it began to glow bright green. Roac gasped as his entire body glowed in green light but he stood before her unharmed.

"Looks like your attack didn't work!" Roac yelled.

"It wasn't an attack." Marina said with a smirk as he charged towards her.

Roac spotted a puddle of water on the ground and lifted his arms, attempting to slam Marina back with water, and to his great surprise, the water didn't move. Roac tried it again and Marina lifted her arms as the water in the puddle exploded and knocked him into the wall.

"What's going on?" yelled Roac.

"I have taken away your bending powers as punishment for your treasonous act." Marina said with a smile. "Before I could only temporarily block it but now I can take it away completely. Now then…" Marina said as she raised her arm and Roac became stiff.

"Don't try struggling it won't help, you don't have control of your body anymore. Now I'm going to ask you this once. Katara's little group would not have come all the way here and risk their lives for something trivial, they were looking for something important and I believe it has something to do with stopping me. My mother darkbended to get in touch with Katara and tell her something…she would not do that unless it was important." Marina explained as she looked at Roac with her icy blue eyes filled with fury. "What did they come here for?"

Roac looked into her eyes and said nothing.

"Well?" she asked again.

"You're just going to have to kill me…because I will never tell you." Roac said defiantly.

"I have no problem doing just that!" Marina snarled as she twisted her wrist and Roac began to writhe in extreme pain.

Marina looked into his eyes and hers turned dark blue. She began to read his mind but was knocked back when something hit her head and she was left with a splitting headache. Marina turned around to kill whoever struck her but found that there was no one there.

"Someone has been teaching you to resist mentalbending." she said in amazement. "Oh well, I'll find out their plan eventually."

As she said this, a spark of green light flew from the center tip of the trident and hit Roac's chest. Roac screamed in agony as the light expanded and began to eat away at his body.

With a smile on her face, Marina walked through the doorway, leaving Roac's black bones behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

The Gang traveled through the tunnel and they walked through a door at the end of it. When they looked around, they realized that they were in a basement. They walked up the stairs and exited the house, heading towards the hut where Appa was kept. They walked for five minutes and Appa's hut came into view. They headed towards it but Katara suddenly stopped.

"Katara come on!" said Sokka quietly.

Katara stood, listening and when her hairs on her neck stood on end, she knew.

"Get down!" she screamed as she knocked Zuko to the floor.

Just as she had yelled out, the hut exploded in green light and Sokka was knocked backwards. Katara stood up and she looked towards the crystal fortress. What greeted her eyes sent chills up her spine. Marina was standing on the top the fortress with her black trident outstretched, glowing green.

"Run!" Katara screamed and they all ran as fast as they could to the temple on the east side of the city. They entered the tunnel and headed back to their boat on the other side of the mountains. Katara's ears perked up when she heard something behind her…there was someone in the tunnel with them.

"Don't make any sudden movements," Katara whispered to Zuko.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked but she placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. They kept walking until Katara spun around and bended a giant wave that flooded the tunnel behind her. The Gang looked in confusion as a wall of rock stood in the middle of the tunnel.

"It's Toph," whispered Suki.

Zuko leapt forward and prepared to unleash a great blast of fire down the tunnel.

"No don't attack!" screamed a voice.

Zuko's eyes widened as a teenage girl disintegrated the earth wall. Sokka's eyes widened, the girl was quite beautiful. She was tall and had long dark red hair with green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Suki.

"Alyssandra." said the girl. "Sorry for scaring you but I kinda figured out you were enemies of Queen Crazy by the way you were running…and for the fact that the entire army and the queen herself are out looking for you."

"We've got to get going," said Sokka.

"Oh thank you Alyssandra for warning me," she said sarcastically, "Don't I at least get a thank you?"

"Thank you, now we have to go." said Zuko as he turned to leave.

"I'm coming with you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, _I'm coming with you_!" Alyssandra said, pronouncing every syllable. "I think you can use my help."

"Why is that?" asked Sokka doubtfully.

"First of all, you have no means of traveling because your bison is dead so you need traveling arrangements. And because no offense to you, but I think you need another bender. Marina's been kicking your ass all over this city so I think you can use an earthbender, especially when you fight her creations again."

"I'm sorry. This mission is too dangerous, you might get hurt." said Zuko.

In anger, Alyssandra slammed her foot on the ground and almost collapsed the cave. "You might get hurt? I'm already dying inside okay! My brother and I fled here as refugees when the Fire Nation captured Ba Sing Se. We lived here and hoped for a better life but that all ended when Marina took over." she paused and continued with tears in her eyes, "My brother died trying to hold off the attack against Marina. So don't talk to me about hurting inside, because you don't know anything!"

Katara looked at Alyssandra and tears began to form in her eyes, she could see the little girl was in pain. "Alright, you can join."

Alyssandra smiled and pointed her arms at the earth, at her command, a huge hole broke the surface.

"Well you better get in." she said.

"Why? We already have a boat." said Sokka.

Alyssandra looked at Sokka dumbfounded, "You mean to tell me, that you're going to travel across the ocean on a little boat when the Queen who has powers over water is after you? That's like painting a giant target on yourself that says 'kill me please'. Do you even know where you're heading?"

"I was thinking of the Fire Nation," said Zuko, "My uncle might be able to help us."

"Then we better get a move on because I just felt about forty-five waterbenders enter the tunnel." said Alyssandra.

Without hesitating, they all went into the tunnel and it closed behind them.

* * *

Marina laughed as she saw Katara, her friends, and the earthbending girl disappear into the tunnels the girl had created.

Her mentalbending powers had increased dramatically since she had possession of the trident, all of her powers did.

"So you have a new friend Katara? Good, all the more fun." As she said this, Marina closed her eyes and began to mentalbend.

**k people this shouldve been posted last thursday but due to school and varsity baseball tryouts i forgot to upload it. anyway i hope u liked it. R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

The Gang walked through the tunnels that Alyssandra made with bated breath.

"Don't look so afraid," said Alyssandra, "You're perfectly safe here. These tunnels are taking you directly under the ocean floor and are leading us straight to the Fire Nation."

"Wow, you're a powerful earthbender. Where did you learn?" asked Suki.

"My brother taught me," she answered solemnly.

"Hey guys, does that look…umm…weird to you?" asked Sokka pointing ahead.

The Gang turned to look where he was pointing and they saw water droplets materialize in the air and swirl around.

"Don't move." said Katara to Alyssandra.

They continued to watch the droplets as they expanded and took the form of Marina. Zuko yelled and charged forward, hatred in his eyes. Marina raised her arm and the air around her swirled and slammed Zuko into the wall behind him. The rest of the Gang prepared to attack but stopped when Marina spoke.

"There is no need to attack me, look." As she said this, she took a bloodbending stance.

With a scream, Suki's arm twisted around and pulled out a shruiken. Suki's arm twisted again and the shruiken flew through the air and passed right through Marina. With a smile, Marina released Suki from her bending.

"As you can see, I can harm you, but you can't harm me. So there's really no need to waste your energy." said Marina.

"What do you want?" screamed Katara but Marina just ignored her and continued.

"Doesn't this bring back fond memories? The whole Gang together again, except…for a few." she said with a smirk. "I can feel you tensing Katara, don't make me hurt your precious Zuko." As she said this, Marina lifted her arm and Zuko was lifted off the ground chest first and was slammed into the wall.

"Get out of here!" yelled Suki, hand on her sword.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fight you…personally." Marina raised her hand and the water in the air swirled and formed into two shapes of people.

"They're cute aren't they, they're made of water and have the power to condense in and out of its many forms. They're deadly and are extremely capable fighters, or I can do something else. That was a clever plan earthbender, leading them underwater, but you forgot one crucial detail. There's an entire ocean above you." Marina raised her arms and the ceiling began to crack.

"This is your last chance, tell me why you came to the Water Kingdom and you will not die…painfully."

"We never will!" yelled Katara.

"It's too bad Katara, I had such high hopes for you."

Suki drew her sword, charged forward and swung at Marina's head. The sword passed through it and the water form of her spiraled around and slammed her to the ground. The two water forms that she had created leapt forward and transformed into a giant wave that knocked them backwards. Once they hit the ground, the wave swirled upwards and split, creating the water forms again.

Zuko bended fire daggers into his hands and he ran forward and began to swing them at one of the forms. The water form twisted and dodged every attack and transformed back into a wave that collided with his side, knocking him backwards.

Katara bended a huge wave that she sent crashing into the water forms. The water forms leapt into the wave and to Katara's shock, the wave reversed and crashed into her, knocking her and Sokka to the ground in the process. The water forms swirled around them and they began to slowly close in on the Gang.

As the gang faced death, a huge rock erupted from the ground and hit the middle of the spiraling water, parting it. Alyssandra leapt forward and raising her hands, two rock walls erupted from the ground and slammed into the water.

The water forms began to creep into the rock and Alyssandra made a wave motion with her hands. With a cry of fear, the ground under the Gang rose and knocked them forward. Alyssandra raised both of her arms and created a huge rock shield that protected them from the water forms. Hearing cracking above her, Alyysandra made a fist and the cracks disappeared.

"Still think you don't need me?"

In unison, the Gang shook their heads and thanked Alyssandra.

"Oh you can't give me all the credit…yes you can. Now come on we've got a lot of walking to do."

**Okay we're back to normal on the updating now, hope u liked it**


	17. Chapter 17

The Gang walked through the tunnels before they finally began to smell fresh air. Spirits lifting, they ran through the tunnel and cheered in joy as sunlight swarmed around them.

"We're here!" yelled Sokka, "I'm never going underground again!"

Katara noticed that Zuko didn't say anything and she approached him to take hold of his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said. turning to smile at her.

"Alright are we going to head for the fire lord's palace now?" asked Alyssandra.

"Yeah come on, my uncle will be happy to see us." said Zuko as he led them to the palace.

Katara looked around and marveled at her surroundings. During their invasion, Katara never had a chance to take in the beauty that was the Fire Nation. She looked at the beautiful temples and buildings around her and smiled.

She would love to raise a child here, to have it run around the streets and play. She could just picture Zuko holding their child's hand while Katara watched from a distance. She was so caught up in her thought's that she did not see Zuko take hold of her hand.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked her softly.

Katara looked deep into his golden eyes and she never felt more complete.

"Us." she whispered back to him, taking his hand.

They walked hand in hand along with the rest of the group towards the palace. They walked through the gates as the guards and servants bowed to Zuko and led them to the throne room.

"Is my uncle here?" asked Zuko to a servant.

"Yes he is, please wait here." he said as he walked through the doors.

"Zuko! Katara! Sokka! Suki! I'm so happy to see you!" yelled a voice from behind them.

They turned and they saw On Ji running towards them. She had grown a few inches over the months they'd been apart and she wore beautiful red robes and the flame crown on her head shined in the sunlight.

"On Ji!" yelled Suki as she ran forward to hug her friend.

"It's so good to see you Guys," On Ji said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her friends. "What're you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to see my uncle, is he here?" asked Zuko again.

"Yeah he was just in a meeting, he should be back in a few minutes," said On Ji as she walked up to the throne and sat down."

The Gang looked at On Ji with wide eyes, On Ji saw their confused looks and laughed.

"You're confused about this aren't you?" she asked.

"No we're confused because your robes don't match your shoes." said Alyssandra sarcastically.

"Your Uncle made me fire lord." said On Ji simply.

"What was that?" asked Zuko, not believing his ears.

"I know I couldn't believe it either. When the comet came, your dad…umm…I mean Ozai," said On Ji quickly when she saw the look on Zuko's face, "Changed the law so that the Fire Nation would have two monarchs, a fire lord and a phoenix king. Since the phoenix king is the higher of the two, Iroh took the position and since you were in the Water Nation, he crowned me temporary fire lord."

"That's right." said a familiar voice.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled happily as he ran into his Uncle's waiting arms.

"Hello my nephew, and hello to you too Katara. Come, give me a hug, we'll be family in a few months." said Iroh proudly. Smiling, Katara walked up to Iroh and embraced him.

"It's good to see you again Iroh," said Sokka and Suki as they too went up to hug him.

"What is this a love fest?" whispered Alyssandra under her breath.

After they had all exchanged hugs, Iroh approached Alyssandra. "Who is this?" he asked happily.

"This is Alyssandra, we met her in the Water Kingdom." said Sokka.

Iroh reached out to hug the earthbender but she spoke out quickly, "Umm…look…I just met you so I really don't think it's necessary to-" She stopped speaking when Iroh pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Uncle, we need to talk to you it's very important." said Zuko solemnly. Seeing the worried look on his nephew's face, he nodded and led them into the war room. Him and On Ji took a seat as the children gathered around them.

"I suppose you've come to speak to us about Marina." said Iroh before they said a word. "I realize she must be stopped but we can't cross country boundaries and until Marina sets foot on the Fire Nation, we can do nothing."

"Believe me we want to…" began On Ji, "But we cannot afford to bring back painful memories to the world and risk another war."

"So you're going to sit here and do nothing?" asked Alyssandra angrily.

"Until Marina attacks us yes." responded On Ji.

"Listen Uncle, she's going around killing innocent people and she's not going to stop. You think that you're going to stop her when she attacks but it's the exact opposite. If Marina attacks, the Fire Nation will not survive… _you _will not survive."

"You have no idea how powerful Marina is." said Suki.

"I'm sorry Zuko but my decision has been made. But I see in your face that you have a plan." said Iroh.

"Lea told us about a sword that was made by the spirits and is powerful enough to destroy the trident. We traveled all the way back to the Surface City to retrieve the scroll and if we don't find that sword then all hope is lost." explained Sokka.

"Do you have the scroll?" asked Iroh.

Sokka reached into his bag and placed a marble chest on the table. Turning to Katara, he spoke, "You have to open it."

"Why me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Because only a waterbender can open it." responded Sokka with annoyance.

Katara held out her hand and water flowed from her drink and into her hand. She pointed at the lock and the water filled the keyhole and froze, forming a key. She turned the key and opened the box. She reached in and handed Iroh an ancient looking scroll.

They watched in silence as he quickly read over it and looked up at them.

"This scroll says that the temple is underwater, is this true?"

"Yes." answered Suki.

Iroh looked back and continued to read the scroll. He turned the map around and examined it in a number of different angles. Finally, he tossed water on the scroll.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Katara, "That's an ancient scroll it-"

"I know what it is and look," said Iroh as he held it up, "Completely unharmed."

Katara looked at the scroll with disbelief as she saw that there were shimmering letters across the parchment. "What is that?"

"The scroll speaks of the tale of the two great tridents and their separation because of the sword. It also goes on about how the great temple was sunk. It then has a very detailed map that leads to Ba Sing Se. The last words of it are, 'The remaining secrets are kept with the dead and the dead keep them. Should one seek to obtain the knowledge, seek the ocean.'"

The Gang listened to Iroh's words and they gasped in surprise, that was the reason he tossed water on it.

"What does the writing say?" asked Zuko in awe.

"It says, 'Beware the great serpent that lurks in the depths. Abandon hope.'"

Hearing the words, Sokka's head perked up. "Can you say those last words again?"

"Abandon hope. Why, does it mean something to you?" asked On Ji.

"Yeah a lot. Ugghhh why didn't I see it before!" yelled Sokka suddenly.

"See what?" asked Alyssandra.

"When I was a kid that was my favorite story that Gran Gran used to tell to me. I can't believe I missed it."

"Missed what?" asked Katara, becoming increasingly angry with her brother.

"Think about it," said Sokka, "The Earth Nation that has two large bodies of water in it, Chameleon Bay and Serpent's Pass. Each time we traveled through the pass, the serpent attacked us when we went into the water, it was like it was _guarding_ something."

The Gang looked at Sokka in confusion before realization began to dawn on Suki's face.

"Remember back when we led those refugees through the pass? What did the inscription on the pole say?" asked Sokka excitedly.

"Abandon hope." answered Katara in awe of her brother.

"Amazing." said Iroh, "All this time the temple has been in Serpent's Pass."

"You must go immediately." said On Ji standing up. "If you make haste you might be able to retrieve the sword before Marina attacks."

Standing up, the Gang hugged Iroh and Suki goodbye and they began to walk away towards the bay. They had a plan and Marina wasn't going to know what hit her.


	18. Chapter 18

Zuko screamed in intense pain as he was slammed into a wall behind him. Slowly, he rose to his feet, blood gushing from his mouth.

"I won't fight you." he croaked out.

A cold laugh echoed throughout the crystal cave as the shadow bended a huge wave of water and it collided into Zuko once again and knocked him to the floor. Smiling, the shadow raised its hand and Zuko began to scream in unbearable agony.

"You may not want to fight me, but I have no problem fighting you." said a cold voice.

The shadow made its arms go slack and Zuko was lifted to his feet and thrown against the wall.

Laughing cruelly, the shadow raised its hand and icefire swarmed around Zuko, burning him severely. Falling to the ground in intense pain, Zuko looked up at the shadow.

"Please, please…" he begged.

The shadow knelt down next to him and looked into his golden eyes that were now bloodshot. Smiling, the shadow bended an ice knife into its hand and sliced Zuko's throat open. Zuko lay on the ground dying as the shadow walked into the light and revealed a female waterbender. With a silent tear, Zuko died.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as she jumped from her position on the ground. Seeing her beloved wake at the sound of her scream, she embraced him tightly, not letting go, never letting go.

"What's wrong, Baby what's wrong?" asked Zuko softly as he stroked her cheek.

"N-nothing, it was just a nightmare." Katara choked out.

Smiling at her with loving eyes, Zuko leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers.

"It's okay, everything's fine." Zuko said softly.

"W-where are we?" asked Katara.

"We just passed the boundary of the Fire Nation, I never knew these war balloons could travel so fast." said Zuko.

Iroh had given them a war boat to travel into the Earth Nation to the desert and from there they would walk to Serpent's Pass. Since the pass was too narrow to land on, they had no choice but to journey through the desert.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" asked Zuko. Katara nodded and she nestled into her fiancé's loving embrace.

Feeling something wet on her hand, Katara wiped her hand on her blanket. Since she had her eyes closed and it was dark, she did not see the red stain her hand made on the blanket.

* * *

Marina sat on her throne and was thinking to herself.

"Why did they come all the way here? Why would Mom darkbend just to get in touch with Katara? And why did they go to that trove but take no valuables?" she said quietly.

"Where would they go?" thought Marina. "Oh well, it doesn't matter…for now. Guard!"

"Yes Your Highness?" the guard answered.

"It's time I expanded my kingdom, ready the war boats."

"For what purpose your Majesty?"

"We're going to attack the Fire Nation."

**Here's the next chapter and i also uploaded chapter 19. chapter 20 will b out 2morrow**


	19. Chapter 19

"Your Majesty!" yelled a servant as he ran into Phoenix King Iroh's throne room.

"Calm down, what is it?" asked Iroh.

"A huge Water Nation fleet just broke through the Gates of Azulon with a woman at the head of them. She was incredible, she wielded some kind of black staff and each wave of it created great tsunamis that broke through our lines, We don't stand a chance."

Iroh's heart plummeted, this was it.

"Send word to the other islands and order them to take arms and-"

"It's to late, the rest have been taken and they were led by another waterbender, a sandbender, an earthbender, and a lightningbender." said the servant quickly.

"And what of the woman with the staff?"

"She is on her way here now, not a mile from the bay." the servant answered.

"You can't deploy the navy to meet her?" asked Iroh, losing hope by the second.

"No, thick fog has arisen from the sea and the rain and crashing waves are too strong for the boats to navigate through."

"Then have every available firebender meet her at the bay, for the sake of us all she can't reach the Palace City."

* * *

Marina looked over the boat and smiled as she saw the carnage before her. People were screaming in panic and terror as their homes were destroyed and lit aflame. All around her, Water Nation soldiers swarmed the bay and killed every single thing in sight. On her orders, they were to leave none alive.

Marina raised her arm and the water carried her and Toph to the entrance of the bay. Pakku, Sadira, and Ursa were on the other islands taking command. Marina's plan was working out perfectly, the attention of the Fire Nation was divided to the islands and the capitol was left almost defenseless. Not that she needed help defeating anyone.

As soon as they hit the bay, Toph immediately began to attack. She flung boulders, created earthquakes, and ripped the ground apart around her. Very soon nobody on the bay was left alive. Marina raised her trident and a great blast leapt forward and destroyed the mountain, leaving a clear path for her soldiers to enter.

"Go now, swarm the city and leave none alive!" she screamed.

Her waterbenders rushed through the passage and within minutes, the city was taken. Marina entered the city and watched as the remaining firebenders ran to the palace.

"We must protect the fire lady and phoenix king!" they screamed.

Smiling, Marina raised her trident and a green dome of light appeared around the palace and all who touched it were killed. The firebenders charged for her and she struck the ground with her trident, sending a huge wave of light passing over the city. All who stood in the way of the light were blown off their feet and killed. With a smile, Marina looked around and gazed at the hundreds of bodies that littered the streets.

"I have a special job for you, I think it would be nice for you to see an old friend." she said to Toph.

She watched as Toph lifted her arms and a great wave of earth knocked the wall guarding the palace over. Toph entered the palace and began to look for On Ji, killing all in her path.

Marina followed after Toph and her body became transparent. On Ji stood in the middle of the throne room surrounded by firebenders that were attacking the Water Nation soldiers. On Ji wielded two sais and she swung them wildly, cutting down all the waterbenders in her path. On Ji spun around and when she saw Toph she smiled in relief.

"Toph thank goodness!" she yelled as she ran forward. "Help me please, the waterbenders are trying to take the city!"

While she spoke, all Toph did was stare at her.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you hear me?" On Ji asked.

On Ji screamed as Marina materialized out of thin air.

"Marina! Toph she's standing right behind you attack her!" On Ji screamed.

"Kill her." said Marina clearly.

On Ji looked confused but gasped when she saw a rock arm collide with her head and she fell to the ground, unmoving.

"On Ji!" screamed Iroh as he ran through the doorway.

Seeing her dead body, Iroh raised his arm and he unleashed a tremendous fire blast that killed everyone in the room. Marina smiled as she blasted him back with a jet of water. Iroh gasped in fear as he was blasted into the wall.

"How did she survived the attack?" he said to himself. It was then that he saw the trident in her right hand.

With a yell, Iroh leapt forward and attempted to unleash another fire blast but was stopped when lightning broke through the wall and slammed him backwards. Groaning in pain, he lifted his head up and he gasped in shock. Ursa stood in the room with her arms outstretched and two other people entered the room. One was an old man and the other he recognized as Zuko's sandbending friend from along time ago. Smiling, Marina raised her trident and Iroh's body was encased in green light and was lifted of the ground.

"There are many tales that speak of your glory Iroh, but none greater than that of your journey into the Spirit World."

Marina slashed the air with her trident and a portal appeared. She pointed her trident at him and Iroh screamed, green light flowed into his chest and a green orb burst from it. She waved her trident and the orb flew through the portal and with a flash of light, the portal closed. With a thud, Iroh's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Your spirit is doomed to forever wander the Spirit World and you have no hope of returning to the Physical World." Marina said as she raised her hand and Iroh's body disintegrated in icefire.

Marina knelt down and picked up Iroh's crown, she removed her own and held them in her hands. Her eyes glowed green and the crowns were levitated into the air with green light around them. Green lightning shot out of both crowns and with a flash of light, the two crowns formed and became one.

Marina gazed at her new tiara levitating in the air. It was black and in the center of it was a blue sapphire and there was a ruby nestled in the middle. She opened her hand and it was lowered onto her head.

"All hail Marina! Water queen and phoenix queen, ruler of the Fire and the Water Nation!" she cried out as green lightning crackled in the sky, illuminating Marina's icy blue eyes.

**I know i know...im sorry i killer iroh but it had 2 b done....it took alot out of me 2 do it....the next chapter will b out 2morrow**


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: This is the beginning of the story where it begins to get very dark and psychological_

The war balloon flew over the ocean and within three days, the Gang finally arrived in the Earth Nation. They landed on a small Earth Kingdom outpost so they could restock their supplies for their long adventure. Everyone leapt out of the balloon, happy to be free so they could walk around and stretch. Katara watched her friends walk around the outpost while she looked on from the safety of the balloon.

She was extremely tired but she couldn't go to sleep…wouldn't go to sleep. Ever since they left the Fire Nation and began this journey she had begun to have nightmares. Not just any nightmares, horrible ones that left her with her heat pounding when she awoke.

She turned and saw Zuko stretching a few feet away from her. Most of her nightmares had involved him. They were all equally terrifying, but the one that affected her the most was the shadow that attacked him. She had the same dream before but now she knew that the shadow was a woman.

"Probably Marina." thought Katara as her eyes began to droop. "She had to be the one that was killing Zuko in the dream, who else would it be?"

Katara allowed herself to lean back and she rested her head on the bundle of blankets around her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, extremely tired. Her dream began and green light flooded her vision and she was standing in a large crystal cave. Katara walked through the cave, not realizing that every one of her dreams began with the same green light.

* * *

Marina sat on her throne in the Fire Nation as the governors of the other islands approached her and bowed.

"We are here to serve you Phoenix Queen." one of them said.

"As you should, now leave." responded Marina. She sat on her throne and stared at her creations. They were powerful and had served her greatly, but it was time she had acquired new ones, more powerful ones. Ones that she could use to conquer the entire world and to erase Katara from existence forever. She stood from her throne and addressed one of the guards.

"I will be leaving now." Marina declared.

"Where will you be going?" asked the guard.

"It's time I acquired new followers." Marina said simply.

"Such as?" asked the guard again.

"You will find out shortly, but for now..." Marina raised her trident and pointed it at her creations. The trident glowed green and the green light vanished from their eyes.

Sadira raised her arms and stood staring at them. Confused, she turned to Toph, Ursa, and Pakku. The others looked at Marina with hatred in their eyes as Marina raised the trident again.

"Your service is no longer required." Marina said with a smile as green light erupted from the tips of the trident.

With screams, Sadira, Ursa, and Pakku raised their arms as the light struck their bodies and remained still, encased in green light.

"No!" Toph screamed as she bended a wall of earth to shield her from the attack but gasped when the light hit her and the wall crumbled. The light shimmered and green orbs appeared from each of their bodies.

"Excuse me for doing this, but I need the extra life energy to accomplish my quest." said Marina as she raised her trident and the green orbs flew to it and began to swirl around Marina's body. The orbs were absorbed into her trident and it glowed green as Marina's eyes shined brightly with green light.

The guards watched in horror as the bodies of Ursa, Pakku, Toph, and Sadira transformed into four water tribe guards. The guards stared for a moment with blank eyes before they collapsed in water.

"What have you done?" asked one of the guards in fear.

"I ripped the guards' souls from their bodies and used their bodies as vessels to carry the souls of Toph, Pakku, Ursa, and Sadira. Once the souls entered the bodies they transformed and were turned into the bodies they once had.

They served me because I released their souls from the grave, which was why I have the power to absorb them into the trident. While under my power, they had no will of their own and they lived to serve me When I released the spell just now, they gained their free will back." explained Marina.

"But why absorb them?" asked the other guard.

"Because each person has life energy in their bodies, their's combined with the powers of the trident will be all I need."

"What do you need?"

"Power." answered Marina as she lifted her hand and the water in the air swirled and took the form of Marina.

"She is an exact duplicate of me except she does not have any of my powers. While she exists she serves me and she will not answer to anyone else." said Marina as she looked into the eyes of her copy. "She will serve as a figure head until I return."

"But you never answered my question," said the guard, "Where are you going?"

With a smile, Marina raised her arm and the guard exploded in icefire.

"Keep in mind, if I do not wish to answer a question I won't." she said as she looked at the other guards. "I'm leaving for four days and I will be back on the fifth, that is all you need to know."

She smiled as an image of Katara appeared in her head. "Be prepared Katara, the war is just about to begin."

**K this is the beginning of the story where it gets VERY dark. R&R!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Katara was walking down a huge path way through a crystal cavern. She kept on walking and stopped before a giant altar…it was empty.

"You're too late." said a voice.

Katara turned around quickly and looked at Marina as she entered her line of sight.

"The trident is mine, the world is mine. You failed." Marina said to her.

"No I haven't! We can still stop you!" Katara screamed.

"Oh really? How will you do that?" asked Marina.

"No! Don't tell her Katara!" Zuko yelled, running towards her.

"You have stood in my way for the last time!" Marina yelled, raising her trident. With a burst of light, Zuko flew backwards to the other side of the cavern and died. With a snarl of anger, Marina turned towards Katara and unleashed a blast at her.

Katara's eyes flew open as her sweat drenched her blankets. She turned towards Zuko and caressed his forehead.

"Katara?" he asked.

"I had another nightmare." Katara answered him.

Zuko leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. Then with a yawn, he pulled her into his arms and he laid down with Katara beside him.

"Just go to sleep, nothing can hurt you." Zuko said.

Katara closed her eyes and began to drift back to sleep.

"Sleep now…nothing will harm you." she heard Zuko say again.

"Except me." answered a cold voice.

* * *

Marina stood on the edge of a giant waterfall with lush trees growing around her. She raised her trident and the water below her rose and took the form of Avatar Kuruk.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of the avatar born from the Water Nation." Marina said to him.

"It should be," Kuruk answered, "Where am I?"

"We are on Iglaceau Falls…above your grave." Marina answered.

"My grave? How did I get here? I was in the Spirit World and now I'm here, explain this!" he said to her.

"Forgive me Avatar, my name is Marina and I am Water Queen, it is I who summoned you." Marina said to him.

"Indeed? And how is it that _you _were able to summon me?" Kuruk asked.

"With this." Marina said, holding up her trident, "Behold the black trident of ancient past."

"The black trident? It was last seen by King Tridon when he imprisoned it in the great crystal cave." Kuruk said in awe. "Long had I wasted my life in vain hunting for its power."

"Well now it's mine." Marina said with a smirk. "Now to business, I have disturbed your eternal sleep to recruit you."

"Recruit me? To what?" he asked her in anger. "The great Avatar Kuruk does not work for anyone!"

"It seems that even in death your pride has not escaped you." Marina said to him. "You are still a member of the Water Nation and I am queen…you answer to me."

"I answer to no one!" Kuruk snarled.

"So it seems." Marina said before turning around. "And I was going to offer you something in return."

"Oh really? What can you possibly offer me?"

Marina smiled and turned around to face him, "Honor."

Avatar Kuruk's eyes grew wide in shock when he heard her say the word.

"It's such a shame to see you like this. The once great Avatar Kuruk…broken, and defeated. You were once so powerful you could create great waves with a mere flick of your wrist. But now you're washed up and pompous."

"I am still great!" Kuruk yelled at her.

"It was your pride that ruined your life before it even ended." Marina answered.

Avatar Kuruk closed his eyes to avoid the tears that threatened to escape his eyes, he knew what she was referring to.

"I know what it is you hunt Avatar. What you long for. You seek the spirit Koh. He stole your wife's face and now you seek revenge. Not for your wife, but for yourself."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"In life you were undefeatable and more powerful than any in the world…the mortal world. Koh watched you and he punished you for your overly inflated ego. So now you spend the afterlife traveling the entire spirit world, hunting him. You pretend to be doing your task for your wife and your longing to be with her, but I know the real reason. You seek to kill Koh to restore your honor. You believe that if you kill him, you will regain your lost pride and you will rest in peace. Yes you still want your wife, but not as much as you want to kill the creature."

Marina looked at him and continued, "I can help you with your mission. The spirits cannot harm me but I can harm them. The trident was made by the spirits so I have the power to kill them." As she said this, she waved her hand and the water rose and took the image of Koh.

"It's said that if you kill the Face Stealer, the faces will return to their bodies and they will continue to live on. Tell me, should you complete your quest how will you live with your love?"

Kuruk looked down and he allowed a tear to roll down his cheek. "What do you want me to do?"

"Join me and together we will kill Koh and I will reunite you with your lost love. Together you two shall live on and I will give you back your title as the greatest bender in the world. So you have both your love…and your honor."

She lifted the trident and the water image of Koh burst and created Kuruk's wife. Kuruk looked at her for a split second before she disappeared back into the water.

"Well?" said Marina impatiently.

"I will join you my queen." Kuruk answered, bowing to her.

"Excellent."

**This is just the beginning...keep READING!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Katara lay awake and watched as the others slept through the night. She refused to sleep, her nightmare's have been getting worse and she knew that the minute she closed her eyes, they would begin.

"Sleep Katara. You're safe my darling." said a voice.

Katara turned around and saw her mother standing in front of her.

"Mom!" she yelled as she ran into her mother's waiting arms. "Oh I've missed you so much." Katara said with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too my angel, but you must sleep now." Kya told her daughter. "You will be comforted by your dreams."

"That's just the thing, I've been having nightmares." Katara said.

"Don't worry Sweetie, it'll be alright. She'll take away the fear, you don't ever have to be frightened again."

Katara looked up into her mother's eyes, "Who's her? Who will take it all away?"

"Marina will of course, we must join her and it'll all work out for the best."

"No! You're not my mother!" Katara yelled as she watched in horror as her mother's eyes turned from beautiful azure, to an icy blue.

Kya swiped her arms and a huge wave knocked Katara to the ground. She approached Katara with two ice swords in her hands and swung down.

Katara jumped up and turned around wildly..

"Katara it was a dream." Zuko said to her.

"How do I know you're Zuko?" she asked, bending a knife into her hand and pressing it to his throat.

"Because when I confessed my love to you for the first time on the beach after the Ember Island Player's, I told you that you were the only one I needed in my life." he answered.

Katara leapt into his arms and broke down. She sobbed hysterically as Zuko ran his hands up and down her back. "I'm here, I always will be." he said to her.

"I love you." Katara whispered to him.

"I do too, so much." he answered back. "Come on, let's go lay down."

Katara leaned against his back, head resting on his chest.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Why are you all wet?"

* * *

Marina looked at the stone pillar before her and read the writing that was engraved on it.

"Here lies Avatar Kyoshi of the Earth Kingdom." she read as her hair blew in the wind.

Marina raised her trident and the inscription began to glow. The light leapt from the pillar and hit the stone casket. The casket started to glow and the earth around it began to rumble. Soil leapt from the ground and took the form of a woman, Avatar Kyoshi.

"Avatar Kyoshi, it's been a long time since you walked the surface of the earth." Marina said to her.

"Indeed it has. I was just in the middle of a rather pleasant dream and I would like to return to it." Kyoshi answered her.

Marina laughed as she heard what the avatar said.

"You cannot be serious if you want to return there." she said, pointing at the grave.

"Where else can I go? In case you haven't noticed, I've been dead for over two hundred years and I don't think the dead can walk around." Kyoshi answered her.

"Not until now." Marina said to her.

Avatar Kyoshi looked at the woman standing before her, she did not like the looks of her.

"My name is Marina. I'm the queen of the Water Nation and I have summoned you to ask for a favor."

"In life I answered to the monarchs of the Earth Nation, not the Water Nation." Kyoshi said. "And I do not think the citizens of the Water Nation will want me answering to what they call a 'darkbender'."

Marina looked at her with curiosity in her eyes.

"You look surprised, _Your Majesty._ Do you think that I have not seen your kind before? In life I fought a darkbender and killed him."

"Congratulations Avatar. But now that I'm ruling, there will no longer be _darkbending_, only waterbending." said Marina.

"You seek to rewrite the ancient texts? King Tridon wrote those himself and it is not your place to change any of them! By what means are you entitled to do so?" Kyoshi asked.

"By means of this!" Marina said, raising her trident.

For a split second, a look of fear passed over Kyoshi's features.

"That is the black trident. If I were you darkbender, I would return it where I found it. It is not yours to wield and holds too much power for one person." said Kyoshi.

"Why should I? It's rightfully mine! King Tridon's blood runs in my veins, I wield it now and it's mine to do as I please!"

"I've seen too many men and women search for it and lose their lives for it. It has dark powers that cannot be trusted. If you value your life, return it back to its prison." said Kyoshi.

"So much of the 'life' reference. Do you _miss_ life Kyoshi?" Marina asked with a smile.

Kyoshi looked into her eyes and stared into their icy depths, she began to grow afraid of the woman.

"What do you mean? Why did you disturb me?"

"I seek your assistance. But I know that you will not act without a price. Do you want to hear it?"

"I'm listening." Kyoshi said hesitantly.

"You were the brave and courageous Avatar of the Earth Nation. With the very twitch of your hand you could move mountains. Are you really happy in death? Do you want your powers back?" Marina asked.

"No I don't, I'm quite happy where I am now I-"

"Do not lie to me Avatar." Marina said dangerously.

"I can see into your soul where you cannot defend yourself. I see in its depths and I know what you want above all else…life. You lived the longest of all other avatars and when your time came, you died unwillingly. You knew that you were not ready to go, you had done so much and you were about to have it all ripped away from you. You became angry and resentful in your death and you began to long for life.

You defeated Chin the Conqueror and released the Earth Nation from great tyranny. So do not deceive me Kyoshi…I see the truth."

"What do you want from me?" asked Kyoshi, tears streaming from her eyes.

"It's not what I want from you, but what you want from me. You know I can give you your life back. You saw it when I summoned you. All I need is acceptance of your service to me."

"I don't know." Kyoshi said uncertainly.

"You don't know? Let me show you what it was like. Let me refresh your memory." said Marina as she waved her trident.

Kyoshi watched as the world around her melted away and she was standing in front of the statue of herself on Kyoshi Island.

"You created this island and its cultural ways. Gaze around you Kyoshi, see how things have changed. The people of the Earth Nation no longer possess the great strength and courage it once did, they need help. You can help them, you can re teach them. With your help the Earth Nation will prosper and Kyoshi Island will rise to the front and you will become the ruler of worlds.

In life you sought immortality, you created this island and gave it your name, you built a statue of yourself that still stands to this day, the warriors of the island don your traditional wardrobe and use the fans as weapons as you once did. You did all this to keep your name in the mind's of others so you can live on through them. But you and I both know that it is not enough. The people have forgotten your great ways and soon they shall forget you entirely. So now in death, I offer what you crave most…immortality. Accept it, embrace it. Make the people of the world remember you.

Don't you miss it, Kyoshi? Don't you miss the gentle breeze in your hair? The mist of the water caressing your face? The grinding of the sand from under your feet?"

"Yes, I do. But it can never happen. My people can take care of themselves." Kyoshi answered.

"No they cannot. Close your eyes and see for yourself, see what the future has in store." said Marina.

Kyoshi closed her eyes and a horrible vision entered her mind. It was her island, her home…and it was burning. She watched as a strange blue fire spread along the buildings and she heard the people screaming. A little girl stood in her home, gazing at the lifeless form of her mother. Kyoshi ran forward to grab the child but as she reached out, her arm passed right through the her and Kyoshi watched in horror as the building collapsed and crushed the child. Kyoshi stood unharmed amongst the debris and turned to see the flames eating away at the statue of herself.

"Stop! I've had enough!" she shouted.

Marina was going to release the vision at that moment anyway because just as Kyoshi opened her eyes, she heard the faint echo of a cold laugh. If she would have remained in the vision, she would have seen the source of the laugh, Marina…arms outstretched…controlling the fire.

"Now you see." said Marina as she walked towards her. "They do not have the ability to defend their own home. But you do, you can protect them. How did you feel as you watched everything you love die?"

"Awful." Kyoshi answered.

Marina smiled as she allowed them to be transported back to Kyoshi's grave.

"So now we come to the crossroads. On your left lies a tomb, a place that will devour you and as time ravages the earth, you will be forgotten and erased from memory. And on your right, I stand, ready to bestow a gift that will literally last forever. You will live on in flesh and keep your home in order…and nobody can take that away from you. The choice is yours. The tomb where death is inevitable, or me…where existence is guaranteed."

Kyoshi stood staring at her for a long moment before answering.

"Well? What do you have to say?" asked Marina.

"I choose…existence." Kyoshi said.

"Great choice."

**KEEP READING!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Katara prodded the fire as Zuko came towards her.

"Hey Katara." he said as he leaned down to capturing her lips in a swift kiss.

"You're still up?" asked Zuko.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep now, the dreams are getting worse every time."

"Oh Katara you need your rest. No offense but you look awful. I'm here and nothing will happen to you while I'm here."

"I love you." Katara said as she leaned in to embrace him. She was shocked when he didn't return the sentiment.

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

"Yes…I did." said Zuko as he took hold of her shoulders and began to squeeze.

"Zuko? What are you doing? You're hurting me!" Katara said as she struggled to get free. "Ouch, you're hurting me!"

"That's the idea." answered a voice.

Marina walked towards them and swiped a water razor at Katara's chest, sending her crumpling to the ground.

Katara watched, dying as both benders raised their arms in unison and unleashed powerful waves of blue and red flame at their sleeping companions. With smiles on their faces, Zuko leaned in and kissed Marina passionately on the lips.

Katara sat straight up as she began to recover from the trauma of her latest nightmare. She turned around and saw Zuko sleeping beside her, hand still in hers from when they joined them the night before. Katara laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, ignoring the pain in her shoulders.

* * *

Marina let the warm air swirl around her as she stood on the black rock of a giant volcano. Marina raised her trident and smiled as she heard the hissing of the lava reawakening underneath her. The lava broke through a section of the rock and twisted upwards. The lava spluttered and hissed as it took the form of Avatar Roku.

"What do you want with me DarkBender?" Roku asked her.

"Is that anyway to greet your phoenix queen?" Marina asked him.

"You are not-"

"Yes I am. I have banished the old phoenix king and have taken over the Fire Nation…I command you."

"I will never answer to you, I would rather watch the world crumble and be destroyed than join you!" Roku said angrily.

"So you are prepared to inflict more damage on the world than you already have?" Marina asked.

Avatar Roku looked at her with cold fury in his eyes as she spoke again.

"That's what I thought."

"If I could, I would end you where you stand!" Roku said dangerously.

"No you wouldn't, you would not take a human life. You never could."

"And how do you know that?" Roku said dangerously.

"Because Zuko lives." Marina answered him calmly. "If you had what it takes to take a life, this war would not be happening. Zuko would not exist today, neither would Azula or Iroh, or Ozai, or even Azulon. It all would have ended with Sozin."

"What?" Roku asked confused.

"We have armor Roku. Not physical armor, but spiritual armor. We build the protection and it shields us from all things harmful. But once in a while, tiny little dents…chinks in the armor appear. These chinks in the armor represent weakness and it allows our darkest fears to enter our souls. Such as love, hate, anger, and remorse. All of which has been plaguing you Roku.

You fell in love with Ta Min so you neglected the world around you and the budding evil that was taking root. You hate yourself for allowing Sozin to gain control and defeat you and wipe out an entire nation. You feel remorse for the destruction of your relationship with Sozin and the fact that you could do nothing but stand by and watch as he took over the world."

"That is not true!" Roku yelled.

"Yes it is. You and I both know that it is and always will be. Yes Sozin acted on his impulse and began the war, but you were the reason it started. Your friendship with Sozin stopped you from taking action the day you discovered the Fire Colony on Earth Kingdom territory. Friendship, it is your weakness…your chink. It's your poison and in the end…your destruction. That night on the volcano you trusted Sozin and allowed him to help you, knowing well what he was capable of. You caused your own destruction that night, not he. He came…to see your end.

You died that night and your hatred and guilt for your actions ate away at you. For you know, as do I, that you started the one hundred year war. You used Aang for your own selfish benefit so that he could clear your name and you could rest in peace. When people think of the war, they think of Fire Lord Sozin… and the avatar that abandoned them in their time of need. It's because of you that the Air Nation was wiped out."

Roku fell to his knees and began to weep for everything. "It's all true."

"Yes it is," Marina said, "I'm offering you an escape, a relief from your guilt." Marina waved her trident and the lava twisted and took the form of Ta Min.

"Do you know what happened to her when you died Roku?"

Avatar Roku was too shocked to answer because he was gazing intently at the form of his wife.

"She became distraught and hysterical. You and Fang disappeared under the ash of the volcano so she had no idea where you were. In her grief, she leapt from the highest peak and her body broke on the rocks below. That is another one of your weaknesses, hope and confusion. Confusion as to what became of your only love, and the hope that she would be alright. Roku… I can bring her back."

As Marina spoke, Ta Min opened her arms and when Roku stepped forward, she swirled around him and disappeared.

"Now for your final weakness, your deadliest poison, your greatest chink. Your attachment, Fire Lord Sozin. He was your lifelong friend and it hurt so much when he betrayed you didn't it?"

"Yes," Roku said harshly.

"You allowed your hatred and remorse for him to engulf you and torture you in death, just the way your friendship blinded you in life. I offer a way to help you, to make amends." Marina raised her arms and the lava rose once again and created the form of Fire Lord Sozin.

"Behold your greatest enemy and your greatest friend. The one who killed you, ended your marriage, took away your happiness, the joy of seeing your child grow…the one who caused it all stands before you. But at the same time, your best friend, best man, and lifelong friend stands here as well. It's your choice, the next move is yours, the game has begun. You can return to your grave and allow these thoughts to torment you, or you can face them here and now. You can end all of the past amenities and start anew. You can all begin a new life together, it's your move."

The lava once again rose and took the form of Ta Min. She stood beside Sozin and as this happened, Roku had a vision. He saw himself riding on Fang with Ta Min and Sozin behind him.

"I can make that vision come true." Marina promised. "I can make it so that you all will live and fly through the sky together."

Roku dropped to his knees and lowered his head. Without a word, he nodded.

**KEEP READING!!! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Katara stood over the battlefield with tears pouring down her cheeks. Before her lay Zuko, Sokka, Suki, King Bumi, and her grandmother…all dead.

Katara looked at the marred face of her fiancé and vomited on the floor. She rose to her feet and hearing a cruel laugh, she turned around quickly only to be blown off her feet. Recovering from the attack, Katara looked up and saw Aang standing over her. He was in a bending stance and the entire left side of his body was scarred black and he had two holes in his chest where the swords had struck. But as she looked into the eyes of her friend, she saw hatred and disgust in them. Aang turned around and bowed to Marina as she approached them.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. This is all in my head, Aang is dead…this is a dream." Katara said to herself.

Marina walked towards her and lifted her arm that was not holding the trident.

"Really? Then how can I do this?" Marina said to her.

Hearing the voice inside her head, Katara unleashed a scream that only the dead could hear. She felt herself being pulled to her feet and she couldn't breathe anymore…her throat was constricting. All at once, the memory of Aang's death flooded back to her.

Katara awoke and screamed so loud that it woke everybody around her. Zuko came straight up to her and they embraced.

"It's okay Katara, it was just a nightmare."

"I know…but it felt so real." Katara choked in between sobs.

"I'm here Katara, and while I'm here nothing can ever happen to you."

"I know." she said. "It's just-" Katara stopped speaking and her eyes grew wide with fear, she had heard a voice inside her head.

Katara whispered the words she had heard inside her head, the words that she heard Aang say to her just a second ago, "You're next."

* * *

Marina's black robes billowed in the air as she made her way to the courtyard of the Southern Air Temple. Hair flowing in the wind, she raised her trident and it began to glow. At once, gusts of air appeared and swirled in the space in front of her. The air twisted and turned as it took a shape of a boy, a thirteen year old boy…Avatar Aang.

"Hello Aang." Marina said with a smile.

"Marina!" Aang said in alarm. He leapt back and tried to airbend but was shocked to see that the air did not react to his command.

"What…what's going on? Why can't I-?" Aang stammered.

"Airbend?" Marina finished for him. "It is because you're dead Aang, a ghost."

"No!" Aang shouted, the memory coming back.

The pain, the intense pain he felt as her swords stabbed him and the burning heat he had felt as the icefire consumed his body came flooding back to him. Aang turned around to run but realized he no longer had possession of his body. He turned around and gasped when he saw Marina's staff emitting a strange green light. Marina smiled and waved her trident and watched as Aang was flung backwards against a wall.

"Amazing isn't it?" Marina asked with a smirk on her face. "As a spirit, you cannot harm me, but I have the powers of a spirit, so I can harm you."

She pointed her trident at him and green beams of light flew from its tips and hit Aang and he screamed as the green lightning coursed through his body. Marina ceased the attack and stood facing him.

"Do you get the message?"

"What do you want?" Aang asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Is that anyway to speak to a queen?" Marina asked disappointedly.

"You are no queen, at least not in reality. You're just a spoiled princess, the right to be queen was not yours." Aang said to her with hate in his eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much Aang?" asked Marina, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Well for starters you killed me," yelled Aang, "And you tried your hardest to kill my friends…you're a monster."

"Sokka attacked me first." said Marina as she looked deep into the airbender's eyes.

"Can you just tell me what you want so I can go back to rest?" he asked irritably.

"Do you know the meaning of airbending?" Marina asked.

"What're you talking about?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Airbending, what is it?"

"The ability to control the element of air. Why are you asking me this?" Aang asked again.

"Yes you are right. Airbending is the ability to control the element of air, but that is not all. The meaning, the true meaning of air bending…is freedom. The freedom to soar through the sky and live without worry. Tell me Aang, how did you use to feel when you would soar through the sky on Appa, or fly through the air on your glider?"

"I-I use to feel at peace. Like there was nothing that could hold me down." Aang said slowly.

"Would you like to feel that again?" Marina asked.

Aang thought about what it was like to airbend and the memories came back to him. In his mind's eye he saw himself soaring through the sky on his glider and riding on Appa's back as they flew through the air.

"It's…impossible. It can't happen and I have you to thank for that." Aang said bitterly.

Marina smiled and raised her trident, it began to glow and a huge wave of light passed over the whole air temple. Aang was startled that someone bumped into him.

"Hey you! People usually say excuse…me…?"

Aang gazed in wonder at the person who bumped into him turned around. It was a monk.

"What…what's going on?" Aang asked in wonder.

"Look around Aang. Gaze at what used to be the might of the Air Nation. Remember back when you lived here, back when you walked these very halls… they brought you happiness. When I killed you the great line of airbenders were extinguished. Together you and I can give them life. We can reawaken the lost civilization of Air Nomads and the sight of them flying through the air will once again be in the eyes of the people of the earth below. Don't you want that Aang? Don't you want your civilization to live on?" Marina asked.

"More than anything," Aang whispered, head bowed low. "But it can never happen! I will never help you!"

"Are you sure? Oh well, I have another offer." Marina said with a smirk. "I know what else you want, what you crave."

Marina smiled and raised her trident again. The air around them swirled and it formed two people in front of them, Monk Gyatso and an young woman.

"One of these faces is familiar to you while the other is not. All of your life you've gone without a family, as is the rules of your culture. You were raised by monks and your guardian was Monk Gyatso. He was your dearest friend and like a father figure to you, but you have no idea how close you two really were. Gaze now at the woman Aang. Her name was Mira and she was from the Eastern Air Temple…where you were born."

"What? You're mistaken, I was born in the Southern Ai-"

"No you were not," Marina interrupted him. "You were born in the Eastern Air Temple and you were forced to move because of the Fire Nation assault. Your mother made sure that you would be safe so she tied you to the back of a bison and sent you to the Southern Air Temple. After you were safely in the air she turned back to help her fellow comrades died defending them."

"I don't have a mother" Aang said.

"No you don't, but you did… and here she stands before you." Marina said with a smile. Aang gazed at the woman and dropped to his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

"She died for you Aang and to make sure you would be safe, she sent you to the one person she trusted and loved more than anything, her father. Gaze upon the face of your grandfather, Monk Gyatso."

Aang looked up and gazed into Gyatso's eyes, his grandfather's eyes.

"The one thing you've ever wanted and ever needed was a family, and it was taken away from you. Look at your family Aang. They were yours and nothing can ever change that, but I can do something else. I can give them back to you Aang. I can reunite you with your family and you may live forever in happiness like you could never do while you were alive. In addition, I can give you a new family." said Marina.

She raised her trident again and two more figures appeared, Katara and Zuko. Aang watched with tears in his eyes as Zuko embraced Katara and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Do not think I'm blind Aang. When you lived I saw the way you looked at her, the way you spoke to her. You loved her, and you still do. Does it hurt Aang? Does it hurt to know that she could never return your love?" she asked.

"Yes." Aang said in a raspy voice.

"Look at them Aang." said Marina as the two forms swirled around to reveal Zuko holding a little girl's hand and Katara holding a sleeping baby boy.

"Katara and Zuko are clearly madly in love with each other. Their destiny is to be married and give birth to a son and a daughter. Their daughter will grow to become a firebending prodigy and will one day become fire queen, and their son will grow to become a master waterbender and Water King…but there is something else as well." said Marina as she raised her trident again.

The air swirled and created two people. A man stood before them with blue eyes, pale skin, and short brown hair, he looked just like Zuko except he had Katara's eyes and hair. Standing next to him, was a woman. She had shoulder length black hair, golden eyes, and tan skin, she was the spitting image of Katara. She wore beautiful robes and had a tiara of rubies resting on her head. He was dressed in blue robes and had a crown of jewels on his head.

"Behold Caleb and Cristiana, son and daughter of Zuko and Katara, king of the Water Nation and Fire Lady." The man looked at them and his eyes turned white. "And, the avatar."

Aang stared at the man in shock as he tried to comprehend what Marina had just said.

"It can't be, he looks to at least twenty-five years old. The next avatar should've been born when I died." Aang yelled in confusion.

"No the avatar has not yet been born. Only the previous avatar can choose who the proceeding one is. So that gives you hope." Marina explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang.

Marina smiled and raised her trident again. "The destiny for Katara and Zuko has already taken root, he has proposed to her and the wedding will be held seven months from now."

Aang watched in anger as the two forms of Katara and Zuko swirled around to reveal Zuko placing an engagement necklace around her neck. "But it does not have to turn out this way." said Marina with a deceitful smirk.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "Explain yourself!"

Marina smiled and continued, "Should something happen to Zuko, the wedding will be called off and Katara will be left alone. Meaning that she is free to be with someone else and fall in love again. Yes she does not love you now, but overtime she will learn to love you in return."

"No that's not right. Zuko loves her and I can't take her away from him."

"The way he took her away from you?"

Aang looked at Marina with a new look, a confused look. He had never thought of it that way.

"He was your enemy, she was your best friend, your only love! He stole her from you Aang! What they have is not real love, she's been brainwashed into believing so and it worked. She plans to marry the very person whose family ripped away everything you loved. He doesn't deserve her!" Marina shouted.

"No…no." Aang said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Katara is rightfully yours and the children she will have deserves to be yours!" Marina continued.

Aang closed his eyes and a vision came to him. It was him and he was living in the Southern Air Temple, but there was something else. Katara was in the room and she was holding a baby, his baby. The vision faded and more tears poured from his eyes.

"Destiny can be altered. You can bare a child with Katara and that child will be the start of a new life. He will be the first of a dawning of a new era, the age of Air. I can bring back your family and give you a new one. I can recreate the Air Nation so that it will thrive even greater than it once did." Marina said. "All you must promise me is your service."

Aang watched as the Air Temple returned back to normal and the images of the people swirled around him and took the form of Katara.

"I can even give you love, what you most desire…your greatest attachment." Marina promised.

Aang walked towards Katara and tilted his head back to kiss her on the lips. Smiling, Katara did the same and when their lips were inches away from contact, she disappeared in a wisp of air. In extreme emotional pain, Aang fell to his knees and wept.

"I promise you all of this in return for your service. Do you accept?"

"I- I want it. I want it all." Aang choked out. Hearing his words of acceptance, Marina unleashed a cold, evil laugh.

"Every person has a weakness, living or dead. The living long for the things they can achieve while the dead long for the things they once had. Your attachment to Katara and your longing for love and happiness is your weakness. It's the chink in the armor of you soul Aang…and all I need to make you mine."

**FINALLY!!! here's the chapter. im sorry it took so long to post ive been gone for the past 2 weeks and i finally am able to upload the next chapters 25-28. HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD HOLIDAY!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

The war balloon landed in the outpost of the desert and with great reluctance, they entered the barren sand pit. They walked on for a day and they soon began to grow desperate for the endless ocean of sand to end.

"Ugghhh! Why did I ever want to join this stupid group!" yelled Alyssandra suddenly.

"I was just thinking the same thing," muttered Katara bitterly.

"What was that?" asked Alyssandra in an angry voice.

"All you've done so far is complain and be rude to everyone! Why don't you just leave?" yelled Katara.

"Because I have nowhere else to go!" yelled Alyssandra.

"Hey can we argue about this later?" asked Sokka.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Katara and Alyssandra at the same time.

"Look." said Suki in shock.

They turned and saw a huge sand storm rushing at them.

"Run!" screamed Sokka.

"Where to?" asked Zuko as huge sand tornados appeared in the sky and towered before them.

The Gang huddled together as the storm settled. Rubbing their eyes, they looked out and saw that there were hundreds of soldiers made of sand.

"Wasn't that one of Sadira's moves?" asked Suki.

"Indeed it was." said a voice that they recognized.

The Gang turned around and saw the three witches of the sand approach them, flanked by at least twenty other sandbenders.

"Come, we have much to discuss." said one of them.

The Gang followed them deep into the desert and gasped as the sand opened and revealed an alabaster staircase. They followed it and they found themselves in a large palace under the sand. They walked into a large courtyard and they sat on the benches when one of the witches spoke.

"We helped you to defeat the water witch and end the war but you were caught trespassing on our land. Explain yourself!"

"We need to travel through your lands to reach Serpent's Pass. Our war balloon is too large to land on the narrow mountains of the path." explained Zuko.

"Why do you seek the Serpent's Pass?"

"Because Marina is trying to take over the world and she's almost winning. Their's a sword that can help us rid Marina of her powers and it's buried in a giant temple that's underwater in the Pass." explained Suki.

As her friends were speaking, Katara's head began to ache. Her vision swam and the surrounding world around her melted to leave her in what appeared to be a world of darkness. Katara looked around but she could not see anything in the overwhelming blackness. Katara screamed as the shadow spiraled and took hold of her.

"Someone help me!" she screamed into the darkness as she gasped when the area around her was flooded in green light and Marina appeared.

"No one's coming Katara, no one cares." said Marina with a smirk on her face as she raised her arm and Katara was pulled into the darkness and it closed around her.

"Katara!" screamed Zuko as he watched his fiancé collapse to the floor.

In alarm, the Gang stood up as Zuko ran to her as fast as he could. Zuko began to panic, Katara was not breathing and a look of extreme horror was on her face.

"Katara, please wake up." Zuko pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"No, I'm not gonna lose her." he said as he desperately pounded on her chest.

"Please…don't leave me." choked Zuko as a tear fell from his eyes and landed on her lips.

Zuko gazed at his beloved's face in shock as she opened her eyes and began to cry. Breathing a sigh of relief, Zuko pulled Katara to him and embraced her tightly.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered as she soaked his shirt as tears spilled from her eyes. Katara winced in pain as Zuko pressed her tighter to him and her chest and arms began to ache.

"I'm here…I'm here." he whispered, holding her tighter.

"What happened?" demanded Sokka.

"Hold out your arms." commanded one of the witches.

Obeying, Katara lifted her sleeves and the Gang gasped at what they saw.

Like a snake that was winding its way up her arm, there were rope burns that were burned into her skin, she looked at her legs and they were there also.

"What are these? They were not here this morning." wondered Zuko aloud as he examined her arms.

Wincing in pain from his touch, Katara placed a hand on her chest.

"Remove your shirt." commanded the other witch.

"My shirt…I don't think-"

"She is _not_ removing her shirt!" yelled Zuko.

"You will allow her to do so if you care for her." said the final witch.

With reluctance, Katara removed her shirt and they all gasped when they saw that Katara's chest was severely bruised.

"What is that?" asked Zuko as he felt bile rise to his throat.

"It's as I feared." said one of the witches, fear evident in her voice.

"What?" asked Alyssandra.

"The water witch's power over you is growing."

* * *

The firebenders gazed at the air in fear as it swirled around and Marina stood before them. She pointed her hand at her copy and it exploded in water droplets.

"You are back Your Majesty. Did your mission prove successful?" asked one of the guards around her.

Marina looked at the guard with a smile on her face, "Indeed it did." said Marina.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Just look and see." said Marina as she raised her trident in the air and it began to glow.

Light erupted from its tips and opened a glowing green portal. The guards watched in amazement as light flooded the room as four glowing green orbs flew from the portal and floated in midair. The orbs took the outline of four people and Marina pointed her trident at them.

Four beams of light erupted from the tips and hit each of the glowing outlines. The guards screamed as the entire trident glowed green and light hit four guards. The four guards' skin wrinkled and aged and their bodies fell to the floor and died. Light flew from the dead guards and swirled around the trident before flowing to the glowing outlines. The other guards watched with renewed awe as the light became brighter and flooded the entire room. Within seconds, the light dimmed and vanished, leaving four people standing in the center of the room.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." said Marina as she lowered her trident.

The guards' jaws dropped when their eyes landed on the four people. In the center of the room stood Avatar Kuruk, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Roku, and Avatar Aang.

"What is this sorcery?" whispered one of the guards in fear.

"I have given back your life and your powers, you are now ready to serve me." said Marina.

"Not so fast, you promised us gifts in return for our service." said Kuruk quickly.

Marina smiled at them, "Of course, how could I forget."

She raised her trident and Sozin, Ta Min, Kuruk's wife, Monk Gyatso, Mira, and Katara appeared along side of Marina. Kyoshi smiled as green light encased her body and a strange feeling pulsed through her body, she had never felt younger.

"Step forward and claim your rewards. Before you lies the things you yearn and crave for," said Marina as they all walked forwards, "and your greatest weaknesses."

The avatars gasped in surprise as the forms of Ta Min, Monk Gyatso, Mira, Sozin, Katara, and Kuruk's wife vanished in water and the feeling in Kyoshi's body disappeared.

"Treachery!" yelled Roku as he took a bending stance. The other avatars followed and they prepared to kill the witch.

Smiling, Marina's trident glowed green and her eyes shone brightly. Green lightning crackled around them and they were all knocked backwards. They all stood up and gasped as green light shined over their bodies and they were unable to move.

"What's happening?" screamed Aang.

"The product of your greatest mistake." said Marina with a smile on her face, "By giving into your earthly attachments and your weaknesses you have sold your soul to me. All that was needed was for you to offer it to me willingly. Your souls now belong to me, and you now live to serve me."

No!" screamed Kyoshi.

"Yes," said Marina as she pointed her trident at them and the light in their bodies flowed into their eyes and their entire bodies glowed green.

"I have promised you an unlimited supply of power, greater than you have ever known. And you shall receive it, but you will use that power…for me." said Marina in a cold voice as a flash of light surrounded the whole room and the avatars stood with glowing green eyes.

"Bow before your mistress." commanded Marina, eyes flashing. In unison, the four avatars bowed.

"We're here to serve you Mistress." said Roku in a monotonous voice.

**K, here's where it gets darker for our little gang...Read and Review!!**


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean Marina's power over me is growing?" asked Katara dumbfounded.

"Zuko?" said Katara with a look of fear in her eyes.

Zuko walked to Katara, took her hand in his and kissed it. Katara looked lovingly into his eyes and turned to face the witches.

"When did your nightmares start?" asked one of them.

Katara tried to remember back and she finally spoke, "About eight months ago when we first left the Western Air Temple to visit the water queen."

"And the nightmares have been getting worse ever since?"

"Yes." answered Katara. "Why? What does this have to do with Marina?"

"What have these dreams been about?" asked the other witch.

"Well when they first started it was me in a crystal cave and I saw the trident. After we met Marina they were about Zuko and I being killed by her. They progressed and all of them had the trident in them. I had this one dream that a waterbending shadow was killing Zuko. Once Marina stole the trident they primarily consisted of her killing me or Zuko… and I had the same dream about the shadow. Only this time it was revealed that the shadow was a woman."

"Where were you during these dreams?"

"What do you mean?" asked Katara in confusion.

"I mean where were you positioned? Were you watching from afar, were you there during the battle, or were you watching from a high vantage point?"

"Well for the majority of them I was watching from afar but with the shadow dream I was there during the battle." said Katara.

"What did this shadow look like?" asked the other witch.

"I don't know, I couldn't see her face. I only figured out the gender by her voice." said Katara.

The witch turned to her sisters and they all nodded their heads.

"Who else was in these dreams, besides you, Zuko, Marina, and your companions?"

"Well there was King Bumi, Jeong Jeong, my grandmother, my mother, and just recently Aang." said Katara.

"How did you feel after these dreams?"

"Terrified. But strange things started happening recently." said Katara with a dark look.

"Such as?"

"Well at first I felt my hand was damp and sticky, the other one I was sopping wet, my shoulders hurt, and I heard Aang's and Marina's voices in my head."

"What happened with each of these dreams?"

"When my shoulders hurt my dream was that Zuko betrayed me and became romantically involved with Marina, during the dream he squeezed my shoulders. When I was wet Marina took over my mother's body, knocked me over with a wave and killed me with an ice sword. For the voice dream I had an interaction with both Marina and Aang and they both happened while I was half asleep. And with the sticky hand I had held Zuko's body while the shadow killed him and when I woke up I wiped my hand…it was blood." Katara finished with a horrified look in her eyes.

"Was there any common similarities with these dreams?"

"Yes they all began with a flash of green light." said Katara, "Why?"

"Was this the first time you had a vision while you were awake?" asked the witch, ignoring her question.

"No I had one after our first battle with Marina on her island. Why? What's wrong with me?" yelled Katara.

"Dreams are a state of our subconscious," began one of the witches, "They're created when we have strong emotions, whether they be positive…or negative. Since your dreams have a similar pattern it worries me greatly."

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko.

"We believe that the water witch is using Katara's emotions in an attempt to gain access to her mind."

"She can do that?" asked Katara with a horrified expression on her face.

"She's a profound mentalbender so she can easily control her victim using her powers, but she cannot gain access into a mind unless invited. She's using your dreams to persuade you to react to them so the longer you resist, the worse they become."

The Gang looked at Katara with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Think about it. The primary target of your dreams has been Zuko, the one you care for the most. You grieve for the loss of the avatar and your mother so Marina used that to manipulate her way into your subconscious. But what worries us is your dreams have begun to have physical reactions. We believe that with her newly acquired powers, she's attempting to blur the line between reality and your subconscious state. Should your dreams continue, the reactions will become worse.

"So you mean I can be harmed?" asked Katara.

"Yes…as well as the others around you." said the witch darkly.

She turned to Zuko and looked into his golden eyes, they were so beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I can't travel with you anymore." Katara said with tears in her eyes.

Zuko looked at her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I don't know what's happening to you, but I do know you're not going to face it alone." he said softly.

"But you heard them, the dreams are going to get worse and as long as I ignore them they're going to continue to worsen." Katara said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't care, I love you and I'm going to stay with you through it all, no matter how bad it gets."

"Your love for the girl blinds your senses." said one of the witches.

"No, love is all we have." said Zuko firmly.

"So be it. We'll allow you to travel safely through our lands." said the third witch.

"Thank you so much," said Suki.

The witches were about to speak but were silenced when three powerful tornados erupted around them and the witches were thrown into the walls. Katara gazed at their lifeless bodies and screamed when the water in the air materialized and raised all the sandbenders into the air. The water twisted and with loud cracking noises, the benders fell to the floor.

The Gang ran through the palace and up the great staircase into the desert. Their feet touched the sand and they ran as fast as they could for the giant rock in the distance. They traveled as quickly as they could to the top and gasped as the earth below them broke and they were flung to the floor. Before they could rise, a ring of fire appeared around them, preventing them from escape.

They heard a laugh and they turned and saw Marina standing next to the ring of fire.

Smiling, Marina spoke, "Reveal yourselves."

The Gang watched in fear as water rose from the ground, a tornado appeared, the earth rose, water materialized from the air, and fire swirled, revealing four people standing beside Marina.

"A-Aang?" gasped Katara, not believing her eyes.

"Are you surprised?" asked Marina.

"W-what are they?" asked Sokka in bewilderment.

"They are the four previous avatars reborn, and they serve me." said Marina.

"But how?" asked Katara.

"They have been brought back to life by my power and I have returned their powers to them." Marina answered. "The four 'great' avatars surrendered to me so they could gain their worldly possessions back. They selfishly gave up their own existence and sold their souls to me just to have their attachments renewed. Kuruk wanted pride and honor, Kyoshi sought eternal life, Roku craved the comforts of friendship and acceptance, and Aang yearned for love and happiness. Aang yearned for _you _Katara, you were the reason he gave in."

"No." yelled Katara as tears formed in her eyes.

"I think this is going to be a fun battle to watch. I was going to have element against element but I think Aang is better suited to fight you Katara." said Marina with an evil smile. "Yes Zuko, you're going to have to fight your own great-grandfather."

"Your what?" asked Suki.

"I'll explain later." said Zuko firmly.

Marina turned to the avatars and then back to the Gang with a smile on her face. "Attack."

Zuko had to move his arms to block the fire blast as a ring of fire suddenly rushed at him. Zuko ran forward and unleashed several fire blasts at Roku. Rouk raised his hand and the fire created a hissing serpent. Moving his arms, the serpent continued to crash into Zuko and with each strike, lava was unleashed. Roku spun around and unleashed the serpent on Zuko in the form of a huge green fire blast. Zuko barely had time to block the blast as he was thrown several feet backwards by the force of the collision. Roku raised his arm and lightning leapt from his fingertips, electrocuting Zuko.

Using all of his strength, Zuko redirected the lightning back at his great-grandfather. Zuko watched in horror as the lightning reverted and flew to the sky and a greater lightning bolt came crashing down, striking the ground in front of Zuko and knocking him to the floor. Roku raised his hand and lave rose from the earth and hardened around Zuko, trapping him in black rock. With a yell of fury Zuko broke from his prison and unleashed a powerful blast of fire at Roku. With a mere wave of his hand, Roku created spiraling blue flame that absorbed Zuko's attack.

Roku pointed his index finger at Zuko and to his great surprise, Zuko fell to the floor. Zuko looked at his hands in shock as he felt the warmth of his body leaving him. Roku pushed his arms forward and unleashed a powerful blast of fire that struck the ground in front of Zuko, throwing him backwards.

Alyssandra dogged the flying boulders that were coming at her and gasped as the ground to the left of her shifted and she was knocked to the floor. Kyoshi opened her hand and the ground around Alyssandra turned to sand. Screaming, Alyssandra kicked the ground behind her and the sand released her. Alyssandra lifted her arms and threw huge boulders at the avatar. Kyoshi spun around and two huge walls of earth erupted from the ground, blocking Alyssandra's attacks. Kyoshi twisted around and her walls crumbled and spiraled around her.

Leaping forward, Kyoshi unleashed hundreds of small jagged rocks at the young earthbender. Alyssandra quickly made punching movements in the air and most of the rocks burst into clouds of dust. She however was knocked to the floor as a rock collided with her side. With a cry of frustration, Alyssandra leapt forward and struck the ground, creating a large rock wave.

Kyoshi waved her hand and the attack was reversed and hit Alyssandra. Kyoshi stomped on the ground and Alyssandra was thrown into the air and with a wave of her hand, a rock hand exploded from the ground and grabbed Alyssandra, preventing her from all movement.

Sokka and Suki screamed as two huge waves knocked them backwards. They rose to their feet and charged for Kuruk. Kuruk raised his arm and the water in the earth was raised to the surface and froze, trapping their feet. With a wave of his hand, the ice exploded and they were thrown backwards. Drawing her sword, Kyoshi ran forward and began to wildly swing it at Kuruk but gasped as water forms appeared around her and the sword sliced through them. Kuruk twisted around and knocked Suki backwards with a blast of water.

He turned quickly at Sokka and swiped a stream of water at him, knocking him into the wall. Using the same water stream, Kuruk twisted it in his hands and unleashed it at Suki, knocking her into the wall as well. Stepping forward, Kuru placed his hands on the wall and the water came out of it and encased their bodies, freezing them to the surface.

Katara looked at Aang with pleading eyes as he moved into a bending stance.

"Aang please." Katara begged.

Saying nothing, Aang unleashed an air blast that knocked Katara to the floor. Katara leapt to her feet and reluctantly sent a crashing wave of water at Aang. Leaping to his feet, Aang sent another air blast in the middle of the wave. Leaping through the hole that was made, Aang landed behind Katara and hit her with an air blast that knocked her to the ground.

Katara rose and unleashed a small wave of freezing water at him. Aang leapt over the wave and swinging his arms, he created a powerful gust of wind that knocked Katara to the floor. Katara rose and watched as Aang hit her with a spiraling air blast, knocking her several feet backwards. Aang waved his arms and the air swirled around Katara, trapping her inside a tornado.

"You have done well my avatars." said Marina as she clapped her hands. "Now kill them…and use an element that means something special to them."

Roku raised his arm and a water sword formed in his hand and he pressed it to Zuko's throat. Aang pointed his hand at Katara and fire circled his hand. Kyohi raised her arm and the air around Alyssandra turned stagnant. Kuruk lifted his arms and a giant boulder was lifted off the ground.

"Do it." commanded Marina with her eyes flashing.

The avatars prepared to kill them but were stopped when the cave behind them exploded. Marina looked up startled when she saw sandbenders pour from the caves and swarm around Marina and the avatars. Because of Marina's shock, the avatars failed to carry out their order and they released their captives.

"Kill the sandbenders!" Marina yelled to her avatars.

"Come on!" yelled Katara as she led them down the side of the mountain and through the desert.

They found an abandoned sand sail sailor and quickly boarded it. They traveled through the desert and quickly found themselves in a small village.

"I know this town, follow me." said Zuko as he led them through the village and stopped in front of a small farm.

"When I ran away from my uncle on our journey I came here. These are good people and they allowed me to stay here." Zuko explained.

"They let you stay even though you were a firebender?" asked Alyssandra.

"Well during a fight with an earthbending captain I revealed my powers and I was forced to leave." said Zuko as the memory returned to him.

Zuko approached the door and knocked. Within a few minutes, a young boy answered the door.

"Hi." said Zuko as he looked into the face of his young friend, the memory of him teaching the boy how to use duel swords flooding his mind.

The boy stared at Zuko and he continued to talk, "Look I know I've done a lot of bad things in my past but I helped the avatar and-"

Zuko was silenced when the boy rushed forward and Zuko was embraced in a tight hug.

"I missed you," he said to Zuko.

Patting the boy's head, Zuko responded, "I missed you too."

**HERE'S the next chapter i hope you enjoyed it. READ AND REVIEW!!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here Ma'am." said Suki.

"It's no problem, we owe it to Zuko for the way we treated him. He defended my son against that horrible earthbender and we completely ignored his good deed and focused on the bad."

"Well I've come along way and I wouldn't have made it without your help Lee." said Zuko to the boy. "Or you." he said as he gently squeezed Katara's hand under the table.

"Look at the time!" said Alyssandra, "I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. Getting my ass whooped takes a lot out of me. Nighty Night."

"Maybe we should go to bed too." said Katara.

"Yeah that's a good idea," said Zuko with a yawn.

* * *

Katara looked around and she found herself in the same world of darkness she was before.

"What is this place?" thought Katara as she walked through it.

"It's your subconscious Katara." said a cold voice from behind her.

Katara spun around and she saw Marina standing behind her. Katara moved into a bending stance and Marina just laughed.

"No we'll have none of that," said Marina with a smile. "This may be your subconscious but I have control over it now, you can't use your bending."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Katara. "You grew up with a wonderful family and you had loving par-"

"Of course…you're going to ask me why I turned to the dark side." said Marina with a roll of her eyes, "Yes, I had wonderful parents and had a wonderful childhood. I was royalty and I got whatever I wanted with a mere flick of my hand. I truly was the spoiled princess. But you see that's the thing, maybe if I had a little more structure in my life I would've seen it all coming."

"But you were good once," said Katara, "You had to be for you to fall in love with Kalik and have him love you back."

Marina stared into Katara's eyes and unleashed a cold, unearthly laugh. "Love is overrated, all you need is power."

"You used to believe in love once," said Katara. "You use to feel love and happiness."

"Maybe I did…once, but that's the point. I don't feel anything anymore, I haven't for a longtime. Do you want to see what it's like inside me now?" asked Marina as her eyes glowed green.

All of a sudden Katara's hair on her neck stood up and she fell to her knees. Waves of overwhelming hate and anger passed over her body and Katara lifted her arms to her head to try to block it out. But she felt something deep inside, so faint that she almost missed it, it was guilt and love for Kalik.

"You're still in love with him aren't you?" asked Katara as the emotional attack stopped.

Marina looked deep into her eyes and said nothing but Katara saw something in those icy depths, she saw a tiny little girl crying, the real Marina.

"So you think you've got me all figured out?" asked Marina, "You can't even begin to understand me. Yes I was in love with him, deeply so, it sort of reminds me of you and Zuko.

"That's it isn't it? You're trying to kill us to end our happiness and you're killing everyone else to try to find your own happiness. But you can't find it can you?"

Marina closed her eyes and smiled. She opened her eyes and an image of Zuko appeared around Katara.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping doesn't he Katara?" asked Marina, "He's your entire world, and you can't live without him. So what'll happen if you lost him?"

As Marina spoke, she saw the water from her water pouch pour out and swirl around Zuko.

"No…please!" begged Katara.

"Or if you lost him to someone else?" asked Marina.

Katara gasped as the image of the sleeping Zuko was replaced by him kissing Alyssandra.

"Zuko?" Katara choked out as she fell to her knees.

"You would fall apart wouldn't you?" asked Marina.

"Yes." whispered Katara.

"But you can keep him forever Katara, don't you want that?" asked Marina.

"Yes, I do." said Katara. "But he would never do that, he loves me. And this is a dream, you can't hurt him."

Marina raised her arm and Katara watched Zuko twitch in his sleep.

"You are right Katara. This _is_ a dream. And when you wake up, you won't remember a thing, not a word or anything that transpired here." said Marina as she walked around Katara. "But look, that's a _real_ Zuko, in _real_ pain. Don't you want to help him?"

"Release him! Don't you dare touch him!" yelled Katara as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" asked Marina as her smile broadened when Katara nodded.

Marina approached Katara and looked deep into her eyes, "It looks like someone has to learn how to distinguish the difference between dreams…and reality."

"What?" asked Katara.

Marina waved her hand and the image of Zuko in pain vanished and was replaced by him sleeping calmly right next to Katara. Marina placed her hand on Katara's forehead and Katara's eyes began to glow green and light flooded the entire room.

Katara's eyes shot wide open as she looked around to see her in bed and everyone else sleeping around her. She smiled when she saw Zuko looking at her.

"Katara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Not so much of a nightmare, but more of a dream. Marina was there, and I think she regrets everything she's done." said Katara.

"Nonsense, she's a psycho bitch." said Zuko with a laugh.

Katara laughed and she spoke again, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Zuko looked at her puzzled for a moment before answering, "Sure."

She led him out of the house and they walked into the barn. Zuko leaned in to kiss her but was surprised when Katara pulled back.

"We need to talk." said Katara.

"About?"

"Us." answered Katara.

"What's wrong with us?" asked Zuko.

"It's more what's wrong with you."

"Me? What's wrong with me?" asked Zuko flabbergasted.

"You're not the same as you used to be, I don't feel that spark between us. I like tough guys Zuko, not soft sensitive ones. If I wanted one like that I would've went for Aang." said Katara.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Zuko, "I can change but-"

"I honestly don't think you can," said Katara, "Besides, why would you change for me?"

"I would do anything for you, I love you," said Zuko, "And you love me…don't you?"

Katara didn't answer as she stared into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Don't you?" asked Zuko again desperately.

"I fell in love with the rugged, dangerous Zuko, and I haven't seen him for a long time. I accepted your proposal because I thought that you might change. I had hope for you Zuko, and you failed me." said Katara solemnly.

"What are you saying?" asked Zuko.

"I want to go find Marina and help her. I know she has good in her and I want to see if I can bring it out. When I asked you what I thought of Marina in the house and you answered I knew it was time. The old Zuko would have jumped at the chance of going on an adventure that could possibly end badly." said Katara.

Zuko stared at her with tears in his eyes as Katara removed her engagement necklace and placed it in his hand.

"Now maybe I can find someone who's right for me, and I wish you the same. Good bye Zuko."

Katara began to walk away but stopped when Zuko grabbed her wrist. Zuko looked at her with pleading eyes but with tears in her eyes, Katara walked away.

Zuko stared at the necklace and he fell to his knees and cried.

**I know its sad.....the next chapter's up and ready to read. READ AND REEVIEW!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

Katara left the town and walked into a deserted alleyway in the village. She stopped in the middle of the alley and smiled.

"Fools." she said.

She raised her arms and her eyes began to glow green. Her entire body was bathed in green light and what looked like a glowing shape of a person came out of her body. Katara fell to her knees, gasping for breath as the light dimmed and Marina was standing before her.

"Hello Katara." said Marina sweetly.

Katara looked around at her surroundings and pulled at her hair, trying to ease her splitting headache.

"Where am I?" she whispered. "How did I get here?"

"I saved you." said Marina with a smile. "From yourself."

"What do you mean?" asked Katara.

"I found you wandering around in shock…you looked like you were in danger." said Marina.

"In danger from what? Why was I in shock? I don't remember any of this." said Katara in bewilderment.

"I came to kill you," said Marina. "I found my way into your farm house and I saw you standing there in incredible pain."

"What kind of pain?" asked Katara.

"You don't remember? Let me refresh your memory." said Marina as she raised her trident.

Katara's mind went black and a horrible image flashed in her head. It was her, and she was standing in the doorway to her room. With tears in her eyes she watched as Zuko kissed Alyssandra and continued the kisses down her neck.

"No…it can't be…" said Katara as the vision faded.

"It is," said Marina. "I'm sorry Katara, I knew how much he meant to you."

"But why would he?" asked Katara disbelievingly. "He loved me."

"Can you honestly say that?" asked Marina. "If he loved you he would not be in bed right now with the earthbending girl."

"It can't be true…" said Katara.

"He betrayed you Katara. He won your heart and he ripped it away from you…he never changed. If you don't believe me see for yourself. He took his engagement necklace back ." said Marina with a smile on her face.

Katara groped for her neck and gasped when she felt nothing but bare skin.

"Katara I have done you a favor. All Zuko was to you was a distraction. He kept you from seeing the bigger picture, your true goals in life. By ridding him from your life you've strengthened yourself and him. You're weakened by each other, physically and emotionally. How many times when I fought with you has your attention diverted to Zuko to see if he was safe?"

"Many times." whispered Katara.

"He's prevented you from seeing what life was truly about, you two are better off without each other. Don't look so sad Katara." said Marina with a smile, "Now you can both be happy and find people that make you both complete. Don't forget that I lost my only love, he did not leave me for someone else so I do not possibly know what you're going through. I lived through the pain that I could never have him back because he was dead. The agony of knowing that he is alive but you cannot hold him in your arms must be unbearable."

"Yes it is," choked out Katara in between sobs.

"But don't you see Katara? He's no longer here to hold you back. He was the chink in your soul that made you weak and now you are strong. Now you're able to go as you please…and serve who you please." said Marina with a smirk.

"What're you talking about?" asked Katara.

"Join me Katara. Zuko is no longer a factor in your life that prevents you from experiencing new things, new emotions." said Marina.

"Never!" screamed Katara as she unleashed a large wave of water at Marina. Smiling, Marina moved her arm and the wave exploded and the force of it knocked Katara into the wall behind her. Marina pointed her hand at Katara and the droplets in the air flew to Katara, freezing her to the wall.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Marina. "I'm here trying to talk to you and you attack me."

"You think you're so innocent?" asked Katara with hate in her eyes. "That's a lot coming from a person who killed her own family!"

Marina closed her eyes and unleashed a cold laugh. "You call it murder, I call it self defense."

"I was there, it was murder." snarled Katara.

"Then you did not see the situation for what it was. My mother, my grandmother, and my aunt attacked me first, I was merely defending myself. In my father's case, I killed him because if I did not, Craeus and Sya would have killed both of us. I was just prolonging the inevitable. If you had a choice Katara would you rather die by the hand of your loved one or a stranger?"

"You killed Aang and thousands of innocent people!" screamed Katara.

"When you are born ideas and beliefs are planted in you by the influence of the people living around you, it's like the new generation of the Fire Nation. They were brought up believing that what they were doing was for a good cause…they didn't know any better. Ozai himself was brought up believing the lies of his father Azulon and he became Aang's enemy. Was Ozai not an innocent victim as well? Did Aang not deserve to be punished for his crimes?" asked Marina.

"Then what's your excuse? You have to atone for your crimes as well." said Katara in a hateful voice.

"I have none." Marina answered simply, "It was either join or die. So I did what I had to do to survive and protect the ones I loved. If I could go back and repeat my life, I would not do anything differently. I've looked into the future Katara and I have foreseen an oncoming war and have prevented it."

"By starting your own?"

"By uniting worlds!" yelled Marina. "I seek to unite the three nations and recreate the Air Nation so that we will all live together in harmony under one monarch. Yes people will die, but it's war Katara and people die during war. And the more they resist me, the more people will continue to die. They're dying for a cause that must happen…that _will _happen. It's for the greater good Katara…Aang died for the greater good. And it's for that greater good that you will rise above your pride and assist me."

Katara continued to glare at her as she continued to speak.

"Tridon was a fool. He had all the powers he needed and he didn't know how to use them, instead…he feared their awesome power. It was fear that caused him to separate the powers of the trident and instead of facing it like a man, he imprisoned it in a crystal cave. Fear was his weakness, his chink. In the end, it was that fear that killed him. The trident is mine now, so it's my responsibility to atone for Tridon's stupidity."

"So what are you saying?" asked Katara.

"With the black trident alone I have ultimate power. But they will increase even more if I had the other half of the trident." said Marina with a smile.

As she was speaking, an image of two tridents becoming one flooded Katara's mind.

"With the golden trident my powers will triple and I will have the necessary tools I need to complete my goals. But I cannot do it alone, I need someone by my side through it all, I need _you_ Katara. Together we will conquer the world and you will rule by my side as princess. I will even give you some of my power as a reward."

"But why me?" asked Katara suddenly.

"Because you were the only one who was ever able to summon the golden trident into the physical world." said Marina as she waved her hand and Katara was released from the ice and fell to the floor.

"You have nothing to hold you back Katara, you have no family just as I have none…you can be your own family Katara. Just join me and it will all work out for the best." Marina raised her arm and offered it to Katara.

Katara stared at the offered hand and with great hesitation, Katara grasped it.

* * *

Zuko stared at his engagement necklace to Katara as he sat on his bed.

"Why did she leave? How can she not love me anymore?" asked Zuko as new tears formed in his eyes.

"Zuko?" said Sokka as he entered the room. "Where's Katara?"

"She left…" whispered Zuko.

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka.

"She left last night…she left _me_." said Zuko solemnly.

"What! How?" yelled Sokka.

"After she woke up from a dream, she told me that she didn't want me anymore and-"

"Wait, she had a dream?" asked Sokka, eyes widening in fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Zuko before freezing.

He had been watching Katara sleep and when she awoke, he had thought he saw a flicker of green light in her eyes. Gasping in fear and realization, Zuko leapt to his feet and ran for the door.

* * *

In a swirl of water Katara and Marina appeared in a large cave on the west side of the earth town Katara was staying in. Katara followed Marina and gazed curiously at Marina as she turned around to face her.

"Now summon the trident." commanded Marina.

Katara closed her eyes and she began to beg for it to appear. Minutes went by and the trident didn't appear.

"Well?" asked Marina angrily.

"I can't call it to me. I think it only appeared last time because I was in danger." said Katara hesitantly.

"No matter…the trident can be fooled." said Marina as she raised her trident. Green light burst from it and flooded the entire cave.

Katara dropped to the floor in horrible fear as she shielded her ears, trying to block out the horrible voices and images that flashed through her mind. Katara looked in awe and curiosity as a small glimmer of golden light appeared in the center of the room. The light glowed brighter and with a smile, Marina lowered her trident and gazed at the golden trident in front of her.

"Yes…here it is." Marina whispered to herself. "Take hold of the trident Katara."

Katara walked forward and she grasped the trident. Images flooded into her mind of her sitting on a white throne with her loved ones around her…she felt happy. Remaining in the vision, Katara realized that she never wanted that feeling to end.

"Hand me the trident Katara." said Marina as she watched the young girl take hold of the trident. Katara heard Marina's voice but she didn't move.

"I said hand it to me!"

"No." answered Katara as she looked into Marina's eyes.

"Deceitful bitch!" yelled Marina as she raised her trident and Katara was blasted into a wall with a flash of green light.

Walking forward, Marina gazed at the levitating trident. "The trident is rightfully mine…and it will be mine."

Marina stretched her arm to grasp the trident and it disappeared into water vapor and reappeared in Katara's hand.

"Impossible." said Marina as she watched the golden trident glow in the girl's hand.

"If you will not give it to me willingly, then I shall take it from you!" screamed Marina as she unleashed a green beam of light at Katara only to see it swirl around the golden light, leaving Katara unharmed.

"Get away from her!" screamed a voice that Katara knew too well. She turned to see Zuko, Suki, Sokka, and Alyssandra standing in the cave, all poised to attack.

Marina screamed in rage as she raised her trident in the air and the Gang was blasted into the walls around them. Katara screamed as Marina burst into a thousand water droplets and reappeared behind Zuko, pressing her trident to his neck.

"Give me the trident or watch him die." demanded Marina angrily.

"Don't do it Katara!" screamed Zuko only to be silenced as she pressed the trident harder into his neck.

"No!" screamed Katara.

"Fool!" yelled Marina as she threw Zuko to the ground. Smiling, Marina leapt forward took hold of the trident only to be blown off her feet in a flash of golden light.

"You can't take the trident from me by force." said Katara with a smile as her entire body was encased in golden light and her eyes glowed a bright yellow. Marina looked at her enemy as her eyes began to glow green and her trident emitted green light.

The two benders charged forward and their tridents collided with each other with a loud 'clang'. They pressed the tridents into each other as they looked hatefully into each other's eyes, green and gold lightning crackling in the air.

"You may think you're powerful with the trident but you do not know the true power it wields!" said Marina as she thrust her chest forward and Katara was blown off of her feet in a blast of powerful green light. Groaning in pain, Katara let go of the golden trident.

Marina raised her hand and the golden trident was encased in green light and it flew into her left hand.

"Thank you." said Marina with a smile as she slammed the two tridents into each other.

The Gang was blown off their feet as the entire cave was engulfed in golden and green light. They watched in fear as the light combined and twisted in the air before flowing back into the trident. The trident was encased in light and the tip of it turned gold and sharpened while the end curved to a point and turned gold as well, leaving the handle black. Smiling, Marina raised her trident and prepared to unleash a powerful white light at Katara.

The Gang gasped in shock as a section of the cave exploded in fire and Jeong Jeong and many earthbenders swarmed into the cave. Jeong Jeong ran to the fallen members of the Gang and pulled them to their feet.

"Come on! We have to leave now!" he screamed as Marina faced her enemies with a smirk on her face. "King Bumi's waiting for us."

"You guys can go, I'm going to stay and help the earthbenders." said Alyssandra confidently.

"No!" yelled Suki but was silenced as the earthbending army was disintegrated in a flash of white light.

"Yes, I'll hold her off while you escape!" screamed Alyssandra as she rushed forward to do battle with Marina.

"We must go, we will not survive if we remain here any longer!" screamed Jeong Jeong as they ran for the exit of the cave.

Alyssandra faced Marina in a bending stance and prepared to unleash a great rock wave at the darkbender. Marina smiled and raised her trident as the water in the air took the shape of a person.

Alyssandra gazed in wonder as a pillar of water rose and created the form of her brother.

"Koran?" asked Alyssandra with tears in her eyes. Being distracted by her brother's appearance, Alyssandra did not notice the air swirl around her.

With a scream, wind lifted her off her feet and a giant tornado appeared and slammed her to the ground, breaking her spine.

"Koran help me." whispered Alyssandra as she looked at her brother.

Tears fell from her face when the form of her brother disappeared in water. Closing her eyes, Alyssandra died.

"Thank you Aang." said Marina as she looked at the avatar.

"What are your orders Mistress?" asked Aang monotonously.

"Gather the other avatars and hunt Katara down and kill her." she ordered.

Aang looked into Marina's eyes and spoke, "But she's my friend."

Marina looked into Aang's eyes as he spoke and she could have sworn that his eyes turned to their original color before turning back to green.

"I know, but you have an obligation to me. Now go and do not fail me." said Marina cautiously.

"It shall be done Mistress."

**I hope you liked it!!! the next chapter will be up this thursday and from there it will be posted every tuesday and thursday as usual**


	29. Chapter 29

Katara gazed out of her window at the sunset from her room in Omashu. They had arrived in the Earth Kingdom city yesterday and the minute they walked into their rooms they fell asleep. Looking at the colors of the sky, Katara began to cry.

"How could I be so stupid?" she said to herself, "Now Marina can't be stopped." "Katara?"

Katara slowly turned around and looked into Zuko's golden eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked coldly, "Miss your girlfriend?"

"What're you talking about?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me Zuko." said Katara, "Alyssandra? The girl you left me for?"

"Left you fo-" asked Zuko. "You left me!"

"Because you cheated on me!" yelled Katara.

"Do you honestly think I really would do something like that?"

"Well I believe that you don't want to marry me anymore!" yelled Katara.

"You gave me back the necklace!"

"You took it from me!" she yelled back at him.

"I don't need to listen to this," said Zuko as he opened his hand and the engagement necklace reflected the variety of colors of the sky.

"I thought that now that you aren't possessed by Marina, you would want take back the necklace. But I'm obviously wrong."

"Possessed?" said Katara to herself.

Katara gasped as the memory of the dream and the flash of green light before it ended flooded her mind. Falling to her knees, Katara began to cry hysterically.

"Why did you come back for me?" asked Katara in between sobs.

"Because I realized that Marina took over your mind to take you away from me. I chased after you to save you…and because I love you. I had hope that you weren't the one saying those awful things to me." said Zuko, tears forming in his eyes.

"But she said that you didn't love me anymore." said Katara.

"And you believed her? Katara I love you so much that I can't stand to be away from you even for a minute." said Zuko passionately.

"I love you too." said Katara with new tears streaming down her face.

Looking at the face of his only love, he knelt down beside her and placed the necklace around her neck. Looking deeply into her eyes, Zuko gently stroked her cheek.

"I told you that I would always be here if something happens, I'm not losing you that easily."

With a cry of happiness, Katara threw around his neck and held him tightly. Tears freely streaming from his eyes, Zuko hugged her tightly to his chest, never wanting to let go.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Suki softly as she appeared in the doorway.

"We're fine now." said Zuko as he pressed his face into Katara's neck.

"Good, because King Bumi wants to see us in the courtyard." said Suki.

Zuko pulled Katara to her feet and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Are you ready?" asked Katara.

Smiling, Katara nodded her head and they followed Suki into the courtyard.

* * *

Teo rode his wheel chair around the Northern Air Temple before stopping behind his favorite spot on the east side of the structure. Looking around the temple, Teo felt the memories of his first interaction with Aang, Sokka, and Katara flood his mind.

"Teo!" yelled a voice from behind him.

"Father what is it?" he asked cautiously. He did not like the look in his father's eyes.

"Powerful winds are sweeping over the temple and tornado's are appearing all over the place. We have to seek shelter quickly." said the inventor in a high pitched voice.

"You're not going anywhere." said a cold voice from behind him.

Teo's father turned around quickly but was thrown backwards as he was struck with a powerful lightning bolt.

"Dad!" screamed Teo as he looked at his father's lifeless body.

"Good job Roku, now head to the top of the temple and create a lightning storm to keep the refugees inside." said Marina before continuing on, "Kyoshi create earth walls around the perimeter of the temple. Kuruk your job is to freeze water around the walls to make sure they don't have a means of escape."

The three avatars bowed to their mistress before running out of the room.

"Aang?" asked Teo as he looked at the rigid form of his friend, "What'd she do to you?"

"He can't hear you boy." said Marina.

With a yell Teo unsheathed a knife from his belt and rolled his wheelchair towards Marina.

"Fool." said Marina as she raised her trident and unleashed a small jet of light at the boy.

Teo felt his wheelchair explode from under him and he was thrown to the floor, screaming in intense pain. Crawling forward, Teo picked up his knife and looked at Marina with hatred in his eyes.

"Airbend." commanded Marina as she turned to face Aang.

Answering his mistress's command, Aang waved his arms and the knife was knocked from Teo's hand with a blast of air.

"Kill him." commanded Marina with a crazed look in her eyes.

"No!" screamed Teo, "Aang I'm your friend!"

Aang looked at Teo with no emotion in his eyes as he balled his hand into a fist. The air around Teo turned stagnant as the oxygen was absorbed by the howling winds and he began to gasp for breath. Marina unleashed a cold laugh when the boy fell forward and died. In a flash of water, Marina and Aang joined the other avatars on the ledge of the temple.

"Aang I want you to unleash five powerful tornados while Roku and Kyoshi attack as well." commanded Marina.

"But this place belonged to my people." said Aang slowly.

"Your people are dead." said Marina with hatred in her eyes. "Do it."

"It shall be done Mistress." said Aang as his eyes glowed green once more.

In unison Roku, Kyoshi, and Aang unleashed their perspective elements upon the temple. The wind howled as tornado's swept over the city and ravaged the buildings. Lightning rained from the sky and disintegrated the towering structures at the same time the mountain cracked and the temple crumbled.

Marina raised her trident as her and the avatars disappeared in water. Aang looked confused as he saw the temple fall and heard the screams of the hundreds of people as they died.

* * *

"Looks like they're back together." said Sokka as Suki and the newly reformed couple entered the courtyard.

"Yeah we are." said Katara as she gently squeezed Zuko's hand.

"We can discuss this later, now we need to discuss our plan on how to deal with Marina." said King Bumi.

"We already have a plan Your Majesty." said Suki. "We were traveling to the Serpent's Pass to retrieve the sword that has the power to rid Marina of her powers."

"A wise plan." interjected Jeong Jeong.

"But now that Marina's power have increased, it's time to consider your transportation." said King Bumi.

"What transportation?" asked Katara.

"Now that Marina has become even more powerful, you cannot travel alone without increased protection." said Jeong Jeong.

"I can give you a tank and can spare maybe twenty or thirty earthbenders for your aid." said King Bumi.

"Marina has already conquered the Fire and Water Nations, but it will take time for her to capture the Earth Kingdom. Even the combined might of the two armies won't be enough to take the entire kingdom." said Jeong Jeong.

"We'll have to leave immediately then!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Just one question, how were you able to find us?" asked Zuko.

King Bumi smiled and spoke, "I returned from Ba Sing Se a day after you left and some of the citizens told me what had transpired. I quickly sent Jeong Jeong and an army after you but they were delayed by the attack in the desert. It's apparent that they arrived just in time."

"Yeah they did." said Sokka with a sigh of relief.

"It takes superior intellect to come up with a brilliant plan like that, too bad intelligence can't help you now." said a voice.

The people in the courtyard gasped in fear as lightning rained from the sky and struck the earthbending guards around them. With flames flickering and creeping around the courtyard, Marina and the avatars appeared.

"You have run for too long Katara, now it's time we finished this. Avatars attack!" she screamed as the avatars circled around them.

"Aang please, you're my friend." pleaded Katara.

"You…are my friend." said Aang monotonously.

"What did he just say?" asked Suki with her eyes wide.

No one was able to answer her because at that moment, Kyoshi and Roku unleashed powerful bending attacks at them. King Bumi and Jeong Jeong rushed forward and blocked that attacks while Aang and Kuruk advanced on the Gang.

"You may be powerful benders but your prowess falls before the might of the avatars." said Marina with an evil flicker in her eyes.

"Why don't you fight for yourself instead of having your lackeys fight your battles for you!" screamed Jeong Jeong as he dodged a green fire ball.

"Believe me…you don't want me to battle you." said Marina as she watched the fight.

Suki and Sokka charged for Kuruk as he lifted his arms and a wall of water erupted from the ground and prevented them from coming any closer. Pushing his arms forward, they were knocked to the ground as Kuruk advanced on his fallen enemies.

Aang created large tornados that sent Zuko and Katara running for cover in fear from the might of the airbender. Katara screamed as a tornado ripped through the ice wall she had created and knocked Zuko into a wall. Katara looked at Aang and rose to her feet.

"Listen to me, you might not be able to hear me or remember me but you were my friend. I loved you like a brother and you can't let Marina win. You're our family." Katara screamed at Aang before he knocked her to the ground with a blast of air.

"Please Aang," said Katara, "We love you."

Hearing Katara say those words, the green light in Aang's eyes faded. With tears in his eyes, Aang looked into Katara's eyes and smiled.

Marina watched in horror as the avatars stopped fighting and the light in their eyes disappeared.

"I'm sorry," said Aang as the avatars looked at them, "We all are."

With tears in her eyes, Katara lunged for Aang and hugged him tightly.

"How?" whispered Jeong Jeong in amazement as the avatars stood with them in a straight line and took bending stances.

"Impossible!" screamed Marina as the avatars unleashed their perspective elements at her that she barely had time to block the attack but the force of the attack knocked her to the floor.

"We aren't your slaves anymore Marina!" screamed Aang.

"You manipulated your way into our souls by promising us what we most desire, but not anymore." declared Roku.

"You are defeated, surrender now!" demanded Kuruk.

"You 're outnumbered and have no hope of escape. Try to fight us and we'll attack!" yelled Zuko.

"And we'll help..." said Kyoshi dangerously.

"If love is so weak, how was it strong enough to break your hold over them? Love is more powerful than you Marina and even with all of your powers, it's still strong enough to defeat you!" said Katara with a smirk on her face.

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" snarled Marina.

"Try it and we'll all attack!" yelled Jeong Jeong.

"Surrender your trident now or we will have no choice but to take it from you!" declared King Bumi.

Marina rose to her feet and unleashed a bone chilling laugh that sent chills down all of their spines. Spreading her arms, the Gang, King Bumi, and Jeong Jeong were knocked to their knees and the avatars watched in horror as Marina's entire body glowed in white light.

"My control over you may have weakened, but not your obligation. You surrendered your souls to me and they are mine. I own you all!" screamed Marina as the avatars were raised into the air as white light leapt from their chests and swirled around Marina. "And I choose to keep what's mine!"

The white light flowed into Marina's trident and light burst forth so strongly that it could be seen for miles around. Light overwhelmed Marina's body and she began to change. Her shoulder length black hair elongated so that it reached her waist line and her icy blue eyes glowed brightly. Closing her eyes, Marina spoke with a voice that echoed as she was levitated into the air and a bright white orb of light appeared in her hand. Trident glowing brightly, water, fire, earth, and air flowed from the trident and swirled around her.

"Water, fire, earth, air!" she screamed as they all flowed back into her trident as lightning cracked the air around her, water broke from the reservoirs, gusts of air swept over the city, and the earth rumbled.

"Now all four elements are mine! Tremble before my power!" she screamed as she opened her eyes and they glowed in an eerie blue light.

Marina took a deep breath and when she exhaled, fire escaped her mouth and consumed King Bumi and Jeong Jeong. Bodies charred black, King Bumi and Jeong Jeong fell to the ground and died.

**Sorry it took me forever to upload here's chapter 29 and ill b uploading 30, 31, and 32 right now**


	30. Chapter 30

The Gang stared at the bodies of King Bumi and Jeong Jeong in horror while Marina laughed hysterically. In their surprise, they did not notice that the avatars were laying on the floor, unmoving.

"Aang? Aang! Wake up!" screamed Katara.

"You cannot wake them. I drained their life force and their powers, they're now nothing more than empty shells." said Marina, voice echoing.

In anger, Katara unleashed a huge wave of water at Marina. Marina raised her arm and the water flew to the sky and exploded in thousands of ice shards. Zuko grabbed Katara just before she was struck by a giant ice spike.

"You want to fight me with my own original power? I'm a waterbender and a darkbender and those powers have increased dramatically when I gained possession of the tridents. Those added with the powers and experience of all four avatars I'm invincible!" Marina raised her arms and lightning bolts leapt from her body and struck the ground around the Gang, ripping it apart. To avoid being killed by the lightning, the Gang separated and began to run in all directions.

Laughing, Marina raised her arm and the earth shook and walls erupted, separating the Gang. Marina raised her trident and darkness crept from it, flowing over the courtyard.

Suki ran through the maze and screamed when she saw Marina appear before her. Releasing her sword, she charged forward and swung hard at the darkbender. The blade passed through Marina's body and air swirled around and slammed Suki into a wall. Her sword glowed in green light and it began to attack Suki. In fear, she dodged the sword as it began to slice mercilessly away at her. Suki screamed as the sword sliced her arm and the wind howled in her ears as it levitated Suki into the air in the form of a giant tornado. The tornado twisted and turned, trapping her in a spiraling vortex of howling wind.

Sokka ran forward to attack Marina when he saw Suki being attacked by the tornado. Smiling, Marina raised her arm and the maze exploded and rocks of all sizes began to fly towards Sokka. In a panic, he ran forward and was knocked to the ground when a boulder slammed into him. He rose to his feet in pain and gasped when a huge earth dome covered him. Twirling her fingers, Marina watched as stone pillars broke through the rock in the dome and hit Sokka, blasting him through its walls. Sokka tried to stand and gasped when he found that the ground around him turned into sand. The sand lifted him high into the air and turned back into rock, preventing him of all movement.

Katara and Zuko stood side by side as the darkness closed in around them and they were engulfed in it.

Zuko looked around and ran towards Katara, only to be knocked to the ground as water broke through the ground. Smiling, Katara opened her eyes and Zuko was startled to see glowing blue eyes staring back at him.

"Let's see how you fight me in this form." she said, speaking in Marina's voice. "I think it'd be quite interesting."

While hearing her speak again, Zuko gasped, "That was Katara's voice."

Zuko was pulled to his feet as Marina formed a bloodbending stance and he was knocked backwards only to be flipped in the air when a pillar of water materialized in the air. Landing hard on his stomach, Zuko rolled over and was blasted off the ground as the water in the ground surfaced and erupted. Zuko landed on his feet and collapsed to his knees when he saw Marina in Katara's body approach him, bending a ring of water around them. Smiling, Marina made her left hand go stiff and water tentacles few out of the ring and grabbed Zuko's arms. Screaming, Zuko was pulled into the spiraling water ring. Twisting to the left, Marina pointed her arms and the water ring swirled around and exploded, throwing Zuko into a wall. Marina raised her arms and a huge wave carried Zuko into the air and twisted around his body, trapping him.

Katara ran through the darkness and stopped in fear when she heard a voice.

"This seems to be happening a lot lately, you running through the darkness."

Katara's eyes widened in fear, the voice was Zuko's. She turned and saw her fiancé standing in front of her but his eyes were glowing blue.

"Marina?" asked Katara.

"In the new flesh." she said in Zuko's body before unleashing a spectacular blast of lightning at her.

Katara dropped to the floor to avoid the blast and had to bend a wave of water to avoid five powerful fire blasts from striking her body. Smiling, Marina sent blue fire balls at Katara in rapid succession before unleashing a powerful wave of green flame. Katara blocked the attacks with a powerful wave of water but gasped as the green flame evaporated the water and Katara was knocked to her knees, choking from the lack of oxygen around her. Marina raised her arms and lava exploded from the ground and slowly made its way to Katara. She leapt high in the air and sent a lightning bolt at Katara that the waterbender barely had time to dodge as she created a crystal pillar that raised her high in the air, avoiding the lava attack.

"Looks like you're trapped." said Marina in Zuko's voice as she twirled around and the lava began to spiral up the ice pillar.

The lava took the form of a dragon and it lunged forward, shattering the ice pillar and knocking her to the ground below. Marina bended a ring of green fire around Katara's body and she pointed her fingers at Katara. Katara screamed and shivered as she felt all the heat in her body leave her. Marina raised her arm and blue fire swirled around it at the same time that the green flame twisted and rose high into the air. Laughing, she unleashed the attack and the blue fire mixed with the green and exploded the ground in front of her, slamming her several feet backwards into a wall.

Katara gasped when she saw Zuko, Suki, and Sokka all trapped. Waving her arm, their prisons were released and they fell to the ground hard. She pointed her trident at them and they were blasted into the wall behind them along with Katara. Marina screamed, eyes turning white and the air howled around them, pushing them farther into the wall as green waves of light passed over the palace, completely destroying it.

"Avatar state…" she said while she raised her arm and the ground around them cracked and broke apart.

"What were you saying about me surrendering?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Looks like I've won, prepare to die!"

She raised her arm and they felt the blood in their body pull them upwards and stared as icefire swarmed around Marina's outstretched arm.

"I guess something's never change do they?" she asked while looking at the blue flames. She was about to release the lethal attack before a rock stopped in mid air before it hit her face.

In anger, Marina turned around and unleashed the icefire at the earthbending guards and civilians that had gathered around her. Turning back to kill the Gang, she was shocked to see that they had disappeared.

Lightning crackled around her and she teleported in a flash of fire on the mountain overlooking the city.

"Let Omashu be a painful lesson to all who attempt to oppose me!" she cried into the night as her eyes glowed white and the sky broke as lightning, fire, and icefire rained from it and hit the city. Marina heard the screams of the people and she lifted her arms.

The mountain that Omashu rested on began to crack and the entire city crumbled and fell below into the ravine. Everybody…men, women, and children died.

* * *

"Come on!" screamed Zuko. "We have to keep going!"

While Marina was distracted they had escaped and they were now passing through the remains of where Toph's old home used to be.

"We might as well give up now!" yelled Sokka. "She has power over all of the elements. How are we going to defeat her now?"

"There's still a chance." said Suki, "She's barely started to experiment with the other elements so she's not quite as advanced as she would like."

"Suki's right!" said Katara strongly. "We can't let Marina win!"

Hearing her words of encouragement, they kept running, heading to Serpent's Pass. All silently dreading the battle that was soon going to come.

* * *

The Duke leapt from tree to tree as green fire spread through the forest around him. Just as he reached the tree, the air around him spiraled, and knocked him to the ground. He groaned in pain as water swirled around him and Marina appeared.

He reached for his knife and gasped in pain as his arm twisted and broke because of Marina's powerful bloodbending.

"Why are you doing this?" he screamed as lightning appeared in her hand.

"Because it's fun." she said with a smile as she unleashed the attack.

The Duke screamed as the lightning struck his neck and he was blown backwards into the river. Marina faced the shore town from her place on the cliff side and raised her trident. Marina smiled as the town blew apart in a mixture of red, green, blue, and white flame, killing all those who lived there.

"Rot in your watery grave."

* * *

The warrior of Kyoshi formed a protective barrier around the people as strange blue flame engulfed the surrounding buildings.

"Is this all you can do?" asked Marina as she thrust her arms forward and the village exploded in green and red flame.

Marina looked at the blackened corpse of a little girl and laughed hysterically.

"Stop it you meanie!" screamed Coco as she ran towards Marina.

In amusement, Marina raised her trident and while light engulfed Coco's body. Coco screamed as the light ripped through her body and she was blasted through a wall. Marina turned around and her eyes glowed white as wind swept over the island and the earth broke, dividing the island into small pieces.

"Who else wants to taste my power?"

* * *

Firebenders screamed in fear as Marina appeared in front of them and raised her trident, eyes glowing white. The people of the surrounding islands of the Fire Nation screamed as huge waves of boiling hot water engulfed their islands, killing them all. Those that had escaped the wrath of the waves screamed as they were devoured by sea creatures.

"My queen what are you doing?" screamed a servant.

Lightning cracked through the air above him and struck him, breaking his head open.

"Anymore questions?" she asked in an evil grin. "I didn't think so. I believe that the Fire Nation will be easier to rule if it's only one main island don't you agree?" she asked the surrounding firebenders.

They bowed to her as she unleashed a bone chilling laugh that shook the ground around them.

"Now I think it's time I let you in on my little plan."

* * *

Marina appeared in a flash of flame in the courtyard of the Surface City and the guards gasped in fear as the lightning reacted to her anger.

"Your Majesty…where?"

"Silence!" she yelled as lightning illuminated the sky above them.

"I've already informed the Fire Nation so now I've come to tell you..." she said, voice echoing strangely.

"Tell us what Your Highness?" asked the guard, trembling in fear of Marina.

"I'm going to unleash a full assault on the Earth Kingdom and it will fall before my powers. And all those who fight back…will die."

**Here's 30...31 and 32 r coming right up. Hope u enjoy**


	31. Chapter 31

The Gang traveled through the desert by utilizing an abandoned sand sailor. Within three days, they arrived on the entrance of Serpent's Pass.

"Abandon hope." read Katara.

"Hope's all we have left." whispered Suki. With a deep breath, they entered the pass.

* * *

"Listen to me now," said Marina as she addressed the two thousand troops from the Water Nation and the Fire Nation. "We have come to take Ba Sing Se and achieve victory over the Earth Kingdom. Should Ba Sing Se fall today, the entire Earth Nation will fall with it. Our first obstacle is to take down the newly remade wall and take control over the two rings of the city…I will face the king myself."

Marina and her army stood in the huge stretch of land right in front of the Great Wall. Thanks to her newly acquired powers over the other elements, she was able to create a powerful mirage. To the Earth Kingdom soldiers that patrolled the wall, they were nothing more than rocks and flat land.

Marina faced the wall and raised her trident to the sky. The guards on the wall watched in horror as lightning split the sky and rained down upon them, destroying the wall and everyone on it. Marina made a sweeping motion with her other hand and the ground broke apart and leveled, destroying the remainder of the wall and clearing a straight path to the second wall dividing the city.

Lightning leapt from the sky and to the tremendous fear of the civilians, the walls dividing the city were completely destroyed as the earth rumbled. All over the city, green, red, and blue flames combusted and the strong wind carried the powerful inferno so it engulfed the city. People ran from their homes, screaming as everything around them was destroyed by the roaring flame and the air above them swirled and tornados appeared around the city. Water broke the ground throughout the entire city and rose to the sky, forming a new wall. But instead of keeping danger out, it kept the people trapped inside.

Marina raised her arm and the flames swirled, creating a path straight to the palace.

"Go now!" she yelled, "Take the city in the name of your queen!"

At her command, the soldiers poured into the city and killed all in their path. Within a few hours, the entire city was taken.

"And now for you…_Your Majesty._" said Marina as she watched the surviving soldiers form a protective barrier around the palace.

Marina walked toward the palace and raised her trident. Powerful white light burst from the tips of it and engulfed the surrounding soldiers. When the light dimmed, every single one of the soldiers' bodies littered the ground…in pieces. Marina held up her trident as more soldiers burst from the palace doors and they halted with their eyes wide in fear as white light encased their bodies.

Marina swiped her trident back and forth as the soldiers were blasted from their positions and were thrown into the air. Smiling, Marina raised her trident and the stairs that more of the soldiers were standing on exploded. She swiped her arm again and sand swirled from the ground and created a powerful sand storm.

The air around Marina lifted her to the main doors of the palace as her eyes glowed green and the first five rooms of the palace were completely destroyed as they were engulfed in white light. Marina walked through the palace to the Earth King's throne room as the candles and torches around her flickered and exploded, flooding the rooms around her with roaring flame. Marina stood in front of the door and she closed her eyes. In her mind's eye she saw at least fifty earthbending soldiers standing in a straight line facing the door as the Earth King sat on his throne, protected by his bodyguards.

Marina raised her trident and in a terrific blast of green light, the doors were blown open and all of the soldiers died as the light hit their bodies. Stepping into the room, Marina raised her arms and the bodyguards exploded in icefire and flickered in front of the earth king.

"Ba Sing Se is mine." said Marina as the icefire swarmed over the Earth King and ravaged his body.

Hearing a roar from behind her, Marina turned to see the king's pet bear running toward her. Raising her hand, lightning leapt from her fingers and struck the bear, sending it flying into the wall, blowing its chest open.

Marina's body glowed in bright light and the entire city of Ba Sing Se blazed with white light.

"The Earth Kingdom…is mine!"

* * *

The Gang stood on the cliff's edge and looked deep into the sparkling blue water below them.

"I don't see any sign of the serpent." said Sokka.

"I don't know," said Katara hesitatingly, "I don't think it'll attack unless we enter the water."

"Well that's the perfect job for you guys then!" said Sokka with a smile that could not mask his fear.

"What do you mean 'us.'" asked Zuko with a frown.

"You and Katara can go into the temple and me and Suki can…keep watch." said Sokka.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Katara.

"I think Sokka's right," said Suki. "You two are benders and we're not. You can go into the temple and bring the sword back here."

"Fine." said Zuko.

Katara raised her arms and the water rose to meet them at the top of the cliff. The water swirled around them and lowered them into the water.

"What's going on?" asked Zuko. "Weren't the crystals supposed to transform us into merfolk when we entered the water?"

"I don't think the water is allowing us to." said Katara in amazement.

"What do you mean, 'not allowing us to'?" asked Zuko.

"I don't think that the serpent is the only defense for the temple." said Katara. "I wouldn't be surprised if Tridon commanded the water to reject merbending."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Zuko, highly irritated already.

Smiling, Katara moved her arms and her and Zuko were encased in a bubble that slowly began to sink to the bottom of the lake.

"Doesn't this seem abnormally big for a lake?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah it does." said Katara as they continued to sink below the surface. Within minutes, they reached the floor of the lake.

"Shouldn't the serpent have appeared by now?" asked Zuko.

Katara didn't have time to answer as a current of water swept over them so strongly that it burst the bubble they were in. Katara and Zuko screamed as the water collapsed around them and they stared straight into the eyes of a large serpent.

Katara held her breath in fear as the great monster stared into her eyes and she heard a cold voice in her head.

"My Master."

Katara heard the voice and watched as it turned its head sharply and lunged for Zuko, opening its jaws.

Katara screamed and unleashed a water current that knocked Zuko out of the way as the serpent missed him by inches. Katara raised the temperature of the water to boiling hot and unleashed it upon the serpent. The boiling water hit the beast and it lunged for Zuko again, unharmed by the water.

Katara swam frantically for Zuko and created a large ice tunnel in front of her. Running into it, they ran as fast as they could and the tunnel swerved downwards and led them into a large underwater canyon. They screamed as they fell from the tunnel and landed on grass twenty feet below.

Looking around in surprise, they lifted their heads and gazed upon a huge temple.

**HERES 31!! 32 is gonna b posted next**


	32. Chapter 32

"Where are we?" asked Zuko, "I thought the temple was underwater."

"I think it is." said Katara in awe.

Before them was a huge marble temple that rested on a large floor of grass. As they looked around them, they saw streams of water pouring from underneath the temple and over the ledge of the underwater cliff, falling into the ravine below. Trees surrounded the temple and beautiful flowers the color of lavender grew along the waters edge and huge rocks lined the ground. Marble sculptures rested alongside the temple and a huge marble staircase led up to the temple's entrance. Pillars lined the temple and the dome on the second story glowed strangely from the inside.

"It's beautiful." whispered Katara.

"But this is so strange," said Zuko, "It looks like it's night here, I can see the moon and the stars."

"I think when Tridon sunk the temple, he made it so that it remained the same to please the spirits." said Katara in awe.

"Still want to go inside?" asked Zuko doubtfully.

"Are you telling me that the big, bad prince of the Fire and Water Nation is scared to go into an abandoned temple?" asked Katara with a smirk on her face.

"No," answered Zuko blushing slightly, "I was just making sure you still wanted to."

"Of course," said Katara as she kissed a blushing Zuko on the cheek. "Let's go."

Together they walked up the stairs and into the temple. They gasped in awe as they saw a huge statue of a man riding a chariot pulled by dolphins in the middle of the hall. The man looked fierce and he wielded a trident. They turned and looked at the walls and the saw beautiful mosaics of mermaids. Zuko looked at the ground and saw that the floor had seashells buried inside it. They walked around the statue and more sculptures of waterbenders lined the pathway and the whole temple was illuminated by the light of the moon outside. They walked up a spiraling marble staircase and entered a large circular room with a door in it.

"This is a good place to make camp." said Katara. "We'll go through the doors tomorrow."

* * *

Zuko gasped in pain and was slammed into the wall of the crystal cave. Groaning in pain, he rose and another powerful wave knocked him to the ground.

"Fight!" screamed the female waterbender.

"No!" said Zuko softly.

With a cry of anger, she appeared before him and swiped at his chest, slicing it open. She waved her arms and the blood that poured from his wound slammed him to the ground.

Looking at the advancing bender, Zuko smiled as blood poured from his mouth.

"I will not fight you…I love you." said Zuko solemnly.

Katara walked forward with hatred in her eyes as she raised her arm and Zuko writhed in extreme pain. But no matter how much the burning water ate away at his organs, he didn't make a sound.

"Please…please." begged Zuko.

Katara made a clawing motion with her hand and he was dragged to his feet and slammed into the wall as a jet of water hit his chest.

"I won't fight you." said Zuko as blood poured from his eyes.

"So be it." said Katara with a hateful smile as she released a huge blast of icefire that engulfed Zuko's body.

With tears in his eyes, Zuko fell forward and died.

"No!" screamed Katara as she shot straight up and looked around. Katara felt sick to her stomach and she turned to the side and vomited on the floor.

"Katara what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Zuko as he moved her hair from her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Was it another nightmare?" he asked.

Katara nodded her head as Zuko pulled her into a hug.

"Lay with me." said Zuko as Katara closed her eyes and she fell asleep again.

Green light flooded her mind and Katara stood up straight in a world of darkness as she heard Marina's cold laugh in her head.

"Get out of my head!" screamed Katara and the green light faded. For the first time in a long time, Katara slept without any interruptions.

* * *

"Katara?"

Katara woke up and saw Zuko kneeling before her.

"What is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"It's time to enter through the door." he said before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Alright, let's go." said Katara as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"What the hell?" said Zuko as he examined the door, "Where's the handle?"

Katara looked at the door and examined the center of it. There was a carving of the moon on the door and a carving of a wave on the other side.

"Zuko take out your sword and reflect the moonlight right here," said Katara as she pointed at the moon carving.

Nodding his head, Zuko drew one of his broad swords and reflected the light on the carving. Katara moved her hand and bended a small jet of water on the carving of the wave. As soon as the light of the moon touched the water, the carvings began to glow and the doors slowly opened. They walked through the doors and gasped.

They were standing in a large room with huge stone columns. The entire room flickered with strange light and they noticed that there was glowing water inside of the columns. They walked forward with bated breath and examined their surroundings. The walls on either side of them had detailed paintings of a man accepting a trident from the water and holding it up to the sky while the water swirled around him and the creatures of the sea bowed to him. The other part of the wall had the same man waving the trident and a giant wall of water was crashing down on hundreds of boats.

"This is the story of how the Water Nation was created." said Katara in awe.

They continued to walk and they faced an alcove in the wall. In front of them on the wall was a painting of a man and a woman with blue robes and each wore crowns. The water pooled at their feet and the ocean and the moon were in the background of the painting.

"Tui and La." whispered Zuko.

In front of the painting of the spirits was a stream that flowed around a gigantic marble altar. Katara approached the altar and saw a beautiful sword. It was long and slender with a sapphire nestled on the hilt.

"Is this the sword?" asked Katara.

"Yes." said Zuko, "This is amazing, it's in perfect condition."

"How could it last so long?" asked Katara in awe.

Zuko stepped forward to grasp the handle but screamed as the stream erupted and knocked Zuko and Katara to the ground. The water encased the door and swirled around them. In fear, Katara watched as twenty masked female waterbenders materialized from the water.

"Don't move." said one of them as she approached the fallen benders. "What are you doing in our Master's temple?"

"Your Master?" asked Katara. "I'm sorry we thought this temple was abandoned."

"What do you seek here?" asked another bender. "Do you seek wealth, power? There is nothing here except painful memories of our culture."

"Who are you?" asked Zuko.

"We are the guardians of this temple. Long ago Queen Aquatica sought twenty female waterbenders and ordered them to live in the temple and guard its secrets. We are those benders, kept alive by the spirit powers of the stream. We have protected this temple for two thousand years and none have ever successfully crossed its threshold. How were you able to get past the beast?"

"I don't know," answered Katara truthfully, "It appeared in the water and completely ignored me but attacked Zuko. That's weird because the last time I was here it attacked me as well."

"She speaks the truth Morgana." spoke out one of the masked benders, "When she arrived I sensed the ancient powers returning, she has been touched by the golden trident."

Morgana looked at Katara for a moment before her eyes shined with hatred so strong that it sent chills up Zuko's spine.

"So this is the darkbending traitor!" she screamed, "Reveal your trident and entertain us with your powers witch…before we take them from you!"

"I'm not a darkbender!" screamed Katara. "We came to defeat one!"

"There are two darkbenders?" asked another bender.

"No there is only one," said Zuko, "Her name is Marina and she has achieved more power than humanly possible, we came here to rid her of her powers."

Morgana looked deep into his eyes and spoke, "You seek the sword…"

"Yes," said Katara with a sigh of relief, "We need it to take Marina's powers away from her."

"So you admit you want the powers for yourself!" said another bender with hatred emanating in her voice, "I don't trust them Morgana, I say we end them before they escape and reveal our secrets."

"But how do we know that they're our enemies?" asked another bender, "They obviously didn't just stumble across the temple, they knew where they were going. I think they found the scroll."

"Then The Keeper has betrayed us," said Morgana.

"No he didn't." said Zuko, "The old water queen led us to him and he gave it to us…just before he was killed by Marina. She's taken over the Water and Fire Nation and seeks to seize power over the rest of the world. She reunited the black and golden tridents and has learned the ability to wield the elements for herself. She has to be stopped."

Morgana looked at Zuko and Katara for a long time before walking to the altar and taking the sword in her hand.

"This sword was not made by human hands. It was crafted by the smiths of the Spirit World and was brought here to do a deed that no other weapon could accomplish." said Morgana as she swung the blade around.

"Two thousand years ago, King Tridon stood exactly where you are kneeling down and demanded that the spirits consult him one last time. The sword appeared on the altar and he struck the trident with all of his might. The sword was made to destroy the trident…but only if the wielder wished to do so. Because of his mixed emotions, the sword was confused and only split the trident in half instead of accomplishing its true goal.

You see, the sword is alive, just like the trident is and it reacts to the inner emotions of whoever wields it. Should you face the darkbender in combat, you must enter knowing in your mind that you want to destroy the trident. Should you face her with doubts about your quest, the trident will resist the sword and she will destroy it. You see, the trident will remember the last time it faced the sword and it will warn the darkbender of its powers."

After finishing her speech, Morgana walked forward and handed Katara the sword.

"I see in your eyes girl that you are powerful and you have what it takes to defeat the darkbender. Once she is killed, we will obey and serve you." said Morgana with a smile.

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Katara.

"We were all placed in this temple for a reason. The ancient queen ordered us to protect and serve it and we have done so. We have protected its borders for two thousand years and we will continue to protect it for two thousand more." said another bender.

"We do not have the power to command the serpent, but should it lay eyes on the blade it will not attack you." said Morgana, "We will provide you with safe passage to the surface. Good luck in your quest and may you return soon."

Zuko placed the sword in his sheath and together, they entered the water and it carried them to the surface.

"I wonder if they had nice alone time together." said Katara with a smile on her face.

The water raised them to the top of the cliff and they gasped at what they saw. Sokka and Suki stood in the middle of the platform of the cliff while green flame encased their bodies, but not harming them.

"Katara…run!" whispered Suki.

Katara was about to respond but stopped when she felt something pull her and Zuko to their knees.

"No I don't think anybody will be running today." said Marina as she materialized from the air.

Zuko tried to resist the bloodbending but was stopped when Marina laughed.

"There is no way you can possibly resist my power." said Marina, "Don't look at them for help, they're an inch away from death as it is."

"What do you want?" asked Katara.

"It was a noble plan Katara." said Marina with a smile, "And I'm honestly astounded that you kept it a secret from me for so long. But I soon realized what it was and traveled here…after I became earth and air queen."

Katara gasped when she took notice of Marina's crown. It was still black and still had the same sapphire and ruby in the center, but there was a small brown gem that rested in the center of the ruby and there were white opals forming a diamond pattern in the middle of the crown.

"That's right Katara. I am now queen of all the Nations and soon I shall recreate the Air Nation. And the only thing standing in my way is you, give me the sword."

"We don't have it." said Zuko with hatred in his eyes.

Marina looked at them for a moment before smiling.

"Then perhaps I can persuade you, come my pet." commanded Marina before turning back to Katara and Zuko. "Look into the water."

Katara glanced at the water and gasped in shock as something very large was swimming through it. The serpent of the lake surfaced and swam toward the unseen creature. While swimming the serpent began to twitch and writhe as if being electrocuted. They watched in fear as a huge black serpent rose to the surface and green flame burst from its mouth and engulfed the ancient beast. With a terrifying roar, the black serpent opened its jaws and began to devour the creature of the lake.

Katara looked at Zuko in fear as the earth around them broke and lifted them high in the air and over the lake.

"Give me the sword now or you shall be devoured by the beast." threatened Marina.

"You want to kill us like this? How pathetic!" yelled Zuko.

"Zuko what are you doing?" asked Katara frantically.

Zuko ignored her and continued, "After months of hunting us, all the people you've killed, becoming queen of the world and gaining ultimate power, you want to let your little fish eat us? At least give us the honor of killing us yourself."

"Very well," said Marina as she lifted her arm and lightning cracked the air around her.

"So you' re not even going to entertain us with a fight? We are the only obstacles that stand in your way of total world domination. We're the world's last hope and if you kill us, the people will surrender to you. My uncle, Lea, and the earth king are obviously dead so me and Katara are the only ones that could take the throne from you. Kill us and your birth right will be restored and you will become the true queen." explained Zuko. "And you will have the pleasure of knowing that you killed us yourself."

"What are you saying?" Marina asked curiously.

"One last fight, that's all. Fight us one last time, a battle to the death. The winner decides the fate of the world." said Zuko.

Smiling, Marina brought them back to the cliff and it crumbled, knocking them to the floor. Marina raised her trident and the entire lake was engulfed in green light. With a terrifying roar, the black serpent was disintegrated and Katara knew that the temple guardians had died as well.

"I was never fond of pets." said Marina as she waved her hand and the green flame released Suki and Sokka. Marina raised her hand again and the entire Gang was healed of all their wounds.

"I want to fight you when you're at your peak." said Marina with a smile, "A fight to the death. No tricks, no escaping, deal?"

The Gang looked at the queen and Katara spoke.

"Deal."

**O JESUS LOL!!! Only 5 more chapters left until the ending. Now on to the 3 chapter battle scene!!**


	33. Chapter 33

_Battle scene 1 of 3_

The Gang watched with bated breath as their entire bodies were engulfed in water. After a few seconds, they felt a rushing feeling in the pit of their stomachs and they appeared in a large crystal cave. Walking forward in amazement, Katara examined her surroundings. "This is the crystal cave from my nightmares." she whispered.

"Tridon buried the black trident on that altar straight in front of you." said Marina. The Gang heard her voice and turned to face her in alarm. At the shock of being in the cave, they had completely forgotten the entity that brought them there. Marina looked at the Gang with a smile on her face…this was it.

"Let's go over the rules first," she said with a smirk, "We all participate in this battle and the loser dies and the winner takes control of the world. There will be no running, teleporting, or fleeing from the battle. Agreed?"

"Agreed." answered Zuko.

"Then it will begin where it all will end…for you at least."

Marina raised her trident and unleashed a fantastic barrage of lightning on the Gang. Barely having time to dodge the sudden attack, they gasped in surprise as the ground underneath them exploded and they were all thrown into the far wall.

With cries of anger, the Gang charged for Marina. Marina smiled and raised her hand. At her command, the air around her howled and swirled around the Gang, preventing them from coming any closer. Katara and the others strained against the roaring wind before Marina made her hand become stiff and the wind knocked them all to the ground. Marina raised her hand once again and the air swirled around her fingers, strengthening with every second. The air leapt from her fingers in the form of four powerful tornados and slammed the Gang backwards with such force that the crystal around them shattered.

Smiling, Marina raised her arms and roaring green flame leapt from her body and engulfed the entire cave. Zuko barely had time to bend a fire shield to block the powerful attack as it collided with his wall and he was thrown backwards.

Katara ran forward and bended a huge wave to spiral around her body as she unleashed it at Marina. Raising her trident, the water swirled around Marina's body and expanded, slamming Katara backwards. Marina made a fist with her free hand and the crystal around Katara shattered and flew at her. Katara dodged the flying shards and gasped as the ground broke apart and a wave of water slammed her backwards. Groaning in pain, Katara rose to her feet and faced Marina in a bending stance.

Marina smiled as she unleashed powerful blue fire bolts at Katara. Katara raised her arms and the water around her flowed into her arms and she spun around, absorbing the blue flame. Marina leapt in the air and while airborne, she waved her trident and powerful flames leapt from its tips and engulfed the space around Katara. Katara screamed as she ran as fast as she could from the roaring flame and gasped in surprise as the ground broke and slammed her backwards. Marina made a clawing motion with her hands and the crystal around Katara's body expanded, trapping her.

Seeing his fiancé in danger, Zuko charged at Marina and released a powerful blast of flame at her. With a smirk on her face, Marina raised the trident and the fire stopped and rebounded back at Zuko. Zuko waved his hand at the oncoming flames and released it again at the darkbender. Marina took a deep breath and exhaled, releasing powerful winds from her mouth that caused the fire to expand and turn back on him.

Seeing the oncoming attack, Zuko dived out of the way of the roaring flame as it scorched the ground behind him. Marina raised her other arm and rocks broke from the ground and levitated into the air. Marina pushed her arms forward and the giant boulders flew toward Zuko. The prince made punching movements in the air and fire leapt from his fingertips, disintegrating most of the flying rocks. While deflecting the earthbending attack, he didn't notice that Marina appeared behind him and released another boulder that collided with his back, knocking him to the ground.

"You said that you wouldn't teleport!" screamed Zuko.

"I did…away from the battle." said Marina with a smile as she waved her arms and two huge waves materialized from the air and collided with Zuko, knocking him backwards. Marina opened her hand and lightning rained down upon him. Zuko absorbed most of the lightning but as the attack kept coming, his attack rebounded and he was blown backwards into the wall.

"Your turn." said Marina with a smile as she turned towards Sokka.

Sokka looked at the darkbender with hatred in his eyes and drawing his new sword, he charged for Marina. Marina smiled as she raised her trident and unleashed spectacular green light at the boy, sending him flying into a wall. Marina pointed her index finger at him and prepared to send a bolt of lightning at him. Seeing the attack, Suki charged forward and drew her sword from its sheath.

"Aww, isn't that cute." said Marina as she redirected the lightning at the warrior. The bolt leapt from her finger and hit the sword, shattering it with such force that Suki was knocked to the floor.

Sokka looked in rage at Marina and he charged forward again, swinging his sword wildly at her body. Marina twisted and turned before disappearing in water vapor and reappearing again behind Sokka. Raising her hand, the vapor turned to steam and burned Sokka's face, temporarily blinding him. Accepting the opportunity, Marina slammed the trident on the ground and the force of the attack threw Sokka backwards. Sokka rose to his feet and looked once again at Marina. Smiling, she twisted her wrist in a bloodbending stance and gained control of Sokka's body.

Eyes wide with horror, Sokka could do nothing as both his arms broke and his sword fell to the ground. Releasing her bending, Marina raised her trident and lightning erupted from it and hit Sokka. The lightning ripped through his skin and he began to twitch as hundreds upon thousands of volts coursed through his body and made its way to his spine. Screaming in terrible pain, Sokka fell to the floor as all the nerves in his body died. Smiling, Marina raised her arms and crystal rose from the ground and encased Sokka from the neck down.

"Sokka!" screamed Suki as she ran to her fallen fiancé. "Are you okay?"

"I-I can't move." whispered Sokka, voice filled with pain.

"Its okay, I'll get you out of the crystal and-"

"No, it's not that. It's my spine…I can't feel my body anymore." said Sokka in a whisper.

"Aww, does your little boyfriend have an owie?" asked Marina in a baby voice while she laughed hysterically.

"You monster!" screamed Suki as she leapt to her feet and ran for Marina.

"Oh you're so noble." said Marina with a roll of her eyes as she pointed her arm at the ground and raised it up.

Gasping in fear, Suki watched as huge boulders erupted from the ground directly in her path. Suki twisted and turned as she leapt in the air and threw a punch at Marina. Marina whipped around and grabbed Suki's wrist, twisting it around.

Suki screamed as she felt her shoulder dislocate and watched in terror as lightning coursed through her body from Marina's hand on her wrist. Weakening significantly, she began to droop to the floor as Marina raised her leg and swung it around her. With a scream, a huge blast of air knocked Suki off her feet and threw her towards the wall. Marina raised her arm and brought it back to her inner body as a section of the wall cracked and a huge rock pillar broke from it.

Marina watched in absolute glee as Suki's back slammed hard into the pillar and she fell to the ground, back broken.

"No!" screamed Katara and Zuko as they watched what transpired all in a second with wide eyes.

Marina turned to face the two benders as they maneuvered into a bending stance. "Don't worry, you're next."

**Here's the first of the three part battle scene!!!! Only 4 more chapters to go before its all over!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

_Battle Scene 2 of 3_

Katara and Zuko looked at Marina with undying hatred in their eyes as they heard Suki sobbing in pain behind them.

"This is your last chance Marina, give up. If you surrender peacefully we'll give you the Water Nation and we'll move to the Fire Nation." begged Katara, "Please just stop fighting."

Marina heard Katara's speech and it took all of her willpower to keep her from bursting out laughing.

"Well? What's your answer?" asked Katara.

"I think…that was the funniest thing I've ever heard." said Marina.

Zuko could not hold back anymore, he ran forward and unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning at Marina. Marina raised her hand and caught the lightning bolt in her hand as Katara and Zuko looked on in fear.

"That wasn't very nice," said Marina as she held the crackling bolt in her hand, "Then again this isn't either."

Marina threw the lightning back at Zuko and it broke the ground in front of him, throwing him backwards. Katara ran forward and bended a large wave that she sent crashing on Marina.

Smiling, Marina disappeared in water and reappeared behind Katara. She made a wave motion with her trident that caused the wave to explode and slam Katara backwards. Sensing movement from behind her, she raised her trident and created a large green wall of energy that blocked the powerful inferno Zuko sent at her. Marina raised her other hand and the ice spikes stopped in the air just before it hit her.

Entire body glowing green, the wall of energy swirled around her body and the water followed as well. The vortex of water and green energy lifted Marina high in the air and bringing both arms to her side, the vortex exploded. Katara and Zuko watched in horror as huge glowing green ice spikes came crashing down on them. The ice spikes hit the ground and exploded in green light, destroying a huge section of the ground and throwing them backwards.

Smiling, Marina raised her trident and green and blue fire flowed from her fingertips and circled around the two benders. Closing her hand, the flames leapt forward and Zuko barely had time to knock Katara out of the way as the flames collided and exploded in the air around them. Marina waved the trident and the earth rose, slamming Katara and Zuko forward and hard into the ground. Groaning in pain, the two benders rose and faced Marina again in bending stances.

"Don't you ever give up?" screamed Marina as she unleashed a spiraling tornado that collided into Zuko and knocked him into the wall.

Katara watched in fear as water droplets appeared around her. Raising her trident, lightning leapt from her palm and attached to the droplets before spreading to Katara's body and throwing her backwards. Marina smiled and walked towards Katara as her trident began to glow and green lightning cracked the air around her.

"It has been fun Katara." said Marina with a broad smile on her face.

Katara watched with fear in her eyes as Marina raised her trident and pointed it at her forehead.

"Good bye Katara."

Katara closed her eyes and gulped as she waited for the attack to hit.

Marina was about to unleash the powerful attack but stopped when she heard Zuko scream from behind her.

"What the-" began Marina but stopped as the trident hummed strangely.

Marina looked curiously at the trident before looking at Zuko. She watched as the prince charged at her, wielding a sword. The sword was beautiful. It looked similar to a katana and its gold handle sparkled and shined with blue light from the sapphire nestled in the hilt.

Marina watched curiously as he raised the sword high in the air to strike her. Not able to do anything else because of her hesitation, all Marina could do was position the trident in front of her to block the attack. Swinging down with all his might, Zuko struck the trident with the sword. Zuko watched in awe as the sword broke through the trident and light burst forth from the remaining pieces and threw him back into the wall.

"Did you forget about the sword?" asked Katara with a smile.

Marina screamed as the trident was disintegrated and light engulfed the cave. All at once, the light passed through Marina's chest and disappeared. With hatred pulsing through her body, she rose to her feet, black hair returned to shoulder length and eyes no longer glowing.

"You have taken the powers of the trident from me and the powers I have achieved over the other elements," said Marina, voice no longer echoing, "But you still have my darkbending powers to deal with. And if I remember correctly, you couldn't even defeat me without the help of the golden trident. Let's see how you do without its help."

Katara and Zuko watched in horror as icefire swirled around Marina's body and came rushing towards them. Zuko raised his hand and created a wall of flame that could barely block the blue flame. With a cry of rage, Marina stomped her foot and the water in the air behind them expanded and knocked them forward to the ground.

Marina leapt into the air and bringing her arms together, she unleashed a huge wave of icefire that swarmed over the ground of the cave. Zuko blocked the flames just in time as Marina landed beside them. Kicking her legs around her, the water in the air and ground erupted and transformed into a powerful wave that knocked them into the wall. Marina raised her arms and called the water back to her body in the form of icefire as she was raised high into the air. Katara and Zuko watched as the vortex rushed towards them and exploded with such force that they broke through the wall behind them. Marina landed smoothly on her feet and raising her arms, she flooded the tunnels with icefire.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" called Marina in a sing song voice. "You violated the vow Katara, you're running from the battle."

Hearing her voice nearing their hiding place, Katara and Zuko decided to split up and head in opposite directions as Marina kept walking into the tunnels.

"What's the matter Katara? I won't hurt you…I'll destroy you." said Marina in a cruel voice, "You may be able to hide from me Katara, but Zuko can't!"

Katara and Zuko breathed a sigh of relief as they met back in the cave behind a large crystal pillar. Their relief was short lived when they heard cruel laughter from behind them.

"Boo!" said Marina as she knocked them backwards with a giant wave of water. Rising quickly from the ground, Zuko raised the sword and charged for Marina.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that." said Marina as she released a jet of icefire that knocked the blade from his hand and sent it skidding across the floor.

Marina swiped with her leg and a stream of water knocked into Zuko's side and slammed him to the ground. Marina flipped into the air and landed behind Katara as she raised her arms and slammed Katara next to Zuko with the blood in her own body. Zuko rose to his feet and bended a fire sword into his hand and ran towards Marina. Marina smiled and created her own icefire sword in her hand. She flipped in the air and landed in front of him.

The two swords collided with a searing 'hiss' and she swung again, cutting Zuko's hand. Zuko screamed in pain as the icefire swirled in Marina's hand and she unleashed it upon him as he bended a small shield to block the attack. The blue flame swarmed the shield and Zuko was thrown into the wall behind him.

Marina whipped around and created a wall of ice that blocked Katara's attack. Marina passed through the wall and swung her leg out, knocking Katara backwards with a large wave. Marina landed on the ground and faced Zuko with a smile on her face.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." said Marina as the water swirled around her body and rose high in the air.

Marina thrust her arms forward and the wave crashed down on Zuko. Just before the water struck him, Marina punched the air and unleashed a powerful blast of icefire into the water. When the blue flame struck the water, the wave twisted and turned into an enormous blast of icefire, still heading straight for Zuko.

Katara watched in horror as the icefire struck Zuko and he was blasted off his feet, slamming into a wall and landing on the floor, unmoving. Tears formed in Katara's eyes and she unleashed a horrible cry and ran towards her fallen fiancé. Marina waved her hand and a stream of water knocked her to the side.

"We end this now." said Marina, taking up a bending stance.

Katara nodded and she moved into a bending stance as well.

**Here's the second of the three battle scenes!!!! ZUKO!!!!! KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM!!!! only 3 more to go before the ending!!**


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's Note: This is the last of the three chapter battle scene. There will be two more chapters until the ending._

"Come on Katara," said Marina, "Come and get it."

"You killed Zuko." Katara whispered hoarsely. "I'll kill you for that!"

"Good Katara. Give in to your hatred and anger…bask in it, let it empower you." said Marina with a smile on her face.

"No, I don't need more power to defeat you!" snarled Katara.

"Oh but it's too late. Don't you realize it? Don't you feel it?" asked Marina, "Don't you know what you're becoming? What you already are?"

Katara looked at Marina with hatred in her eyes.

"Ever since you left my island those many months ago, you've been darkbending subconsciously. That's how it starts out Katara. It's like a reflex, and then you start to enjoy using it." said Marina with a smile, "You're a darkbender Katara…just like me."

"No!" screamed Katara, "I will never be like you!"

"I didn't like it when I first used it. I swore that I would only use it that once…then it developed to only being used for emergencies. I began to dabble in it and practice with it, and soon I began to enjoy using it. Yes it will take some getting used to, but with proper practice you'll become a master like me…at least you would've been."

After she finished talking, Marina rocketed from the ground in a huge blast of icefire and landed behind Katara before unleashing the attack upon the waterbender. Katara leapt from the path of the flame and bended the water from the ground and directed it at Marina. Spinning around, Marina bended the water to her body and it expanded into a large wave that she directed back at Katara. Katara watched as the wave collided into her body and she landed beside Zuko's body. Seeing her beloved's blackened corpse, Katara felt bile rise to her throat.

"Does it hurt Katara? Does it hurt to know that you will never see him alive again ?" asked Marina with a smile. "You'll be with him soon enough."

With a cry of rage, Katara thrust her arms forward and sent a gigantic blast of water at the darkbender. Marina raised her left arm and the water parted and swirled around her body. Marina made a wave motion with her arm and the water flew back and turned into a giant water wall that slammed Katara against the wall. Marina pulled the water from the ground and Katara watched as it transformed into blue flame.

"Look at it Katara. So beautiful…yet so fatal. But obviously Zuko knows about that don't you think?" said Marina with a smirk.

In anger Katara slammed her arms into the wall and the rocks reacted and burst forward towards Marina. Smiling, Marina bended the water in her body so that she flipped over the earth pillar and landed atop the second one. She ran down the length of the pillar and flipped in the air and landed smoothly beside Katara. In shock, Katara whipped around and raised her arms so that a wall of earth erupted. Seeing the attack coming, Marina unleashed her icefire blast and the wall blew apart, knocking Katara to the ground. Marina walked forward and stared down at Katara.

"That's it Katara. Let your anger and rage fuel you. React to it, let it wash over you and take control."

"No!" screamed Katara as she leapt to her feet and knocked Marina to the ground with a blast of water.

Marina rose to her feet and placed her hand on her cheek. She moved her hand to her face and saw that blood coated her fingers. Her eyes blazed with fury and she twirled her fingers as the blood flowed between them. She swiped her arm forward and Katara was thrown backwards and into the nearby wall as a wave of blood crashed into her. Katara shivered in disgust as Marina's blood drenched her clothes and touched her skin.

"Now you truly do look like a darkbender." said Marina as she placed her hand on her cheek and the cut healed instantly. "But you do know that it's not only my blood you are drenched in."

Katara looked at Marina in hatred and anger.

"What do you mean?"

"You are bathed in Zuko's blood as well." said Marina as she showed her brilliant white teeth and her icy blue eyes flashed with pure delight.

Katara screamed and raised her arms to her sides. At her command, the blood that was covering her leapt from her body and slammed into Marina. At first Marina was caught by surprise as the blood knocked her into the air, but she caught her balance and landed smoothly on her feet, blood swirling around her.

"You want to use my own power against me?" asked Marina as she bended the blood into a sword. "It's not going to work."

Marina ran forward with her blood sword at her side and swung wildly at Katara, aiming to kill. Katara blocked each attack but gasped as the sword turned back into liquid and slammed her to the ground. Marina shifted her foot and raised it, shifting the earth and slamming Katara further into the ground.

Rising to her feet, Katara ran for Marina, water following her at her side. Marina ran forward and flipped over Katara, calling the water to her arms and she twisted backwards, unleashing huge icefire bolts down on Katara. Katara barely had time to dodge the attacks as Marina landed a few feet in front of her. Katara whipped around and gasped when she saw Marina appear in water right in front of her.

Smiling, Marina kicked her leg up and it collided into Katara's stomach, forcing her to double over. Marina grabbed a handful of Katara's hair and pulled her entire head backwards. Groaning in pain, Katara was forced to look into Marina's cold eyes.

"Do you know what would've happened if you would've surrendered to me?" asked Marina in a cold voice, "I would've killed your friends and family…including Zuko, but you wouldn't care. And do you know why?"

Katara shook her head, half in acknowledgement and half trying to break free of Marina's powerful grip.

"Because I would've turned you into a mindless thrall who obeys me and follows my every command," answered Marina. "Sure you wouldn't have a will of your own and your life would not be in your control…but at least you would've lived!"

Marina kicked Katara's back and slammed her arm hard into Katara's face, knocking her backwards into the ground. Landing hard on the cave floor, tears flooded Katara's eyes as blood poured from her broken nose. Marina raised her arms and water pooled around Katara and carried her into the wall. Marina made a slashing movement and the water turned into a razor that sliced a long, deep cut across her chest.

Crying out in pain, Katara fell to her knees and gasped for breath. Marina raised her arms and icefire leapt from her fingertips and traveled along the perimeter of the cave, blocking out all hope of escape.

"Look familiar?" asked Marina with a smile.

Katara looked at the cave and the first nightmare she had when they first set out from the Western Air Temple flowed into her mind and she heard Marina's evil laugh.

"That laugh…" said Katara in realization, "It was you!"

"That's right." said Marina as her smile broadened, "Even then I was playing with your mind. I knew you would seek out my aunt. Who do you think placed the idea in Zuko's head?"

"You!" screamed Katara.

"His mind was very easy to manipulate, he just sort of…gave in." said Marina with a laugh. "But now his mind is blank. No that's not the word, I think _dead _fits better don't you?"

Katara tried to bend but she felt her arm twist backwards and watched as Marina moved out of her bloodbending stance and unleashed a jet of water that knocked Katara into the steps leading to the altar in the middle of the cave. Smiling, Marina walked forward and icefire flowed into her hand.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" said Marina with an insane look in her eyes.

Katara screamed as she saw the roaring blue flame fly towards her but she gasped as it flowed around her body. Marina watched as the icefire swirled in front of her and the water from the flame rose and created two people. The water disappeared and two people stood before them wearing crowns on their heads and blue robes.

Katara instantly knew who they were; she had seen them before on the temple wall. Tui and La, the ocean and the moon.

"No!" screamed Marina as she raised her arms and unleashed powerful bolts of icefire at the spirits but the flames passed right through them, not harming them.

"All of your life you have sought power and new ways to advance them." said Tui in an echoing voice.

"You speak of chinks in the armor of souls and you used them prey upon the people of the world." said La. "But you neglected to realize your own weakness."

"Now it is time to rid you of it." said Tui.

Together, Tui and La raised their arms and pointed them at Marina. Marina looked at the spirits in horror and then gazed at her hands. The spirits disappeared in water and Marina looked into Katara's eyes with horrible anger.

"My powers…" whispered Marina, "They're gone."

Katara looked at Marina in fear as the darkbender unleashed a horrible scream of fury that sent chills down Katara's spine.

"No matter, I don't need my bending to rid the world of you." she said with a snarl as she reached to her side and pulled out a razor sharp katana with a black handle.

Marina leapt forward and ran for Katara, she would not escape alive. Katara didn't have time to bend when she saw the blade shining in the light of the icefire around them. Searching around frantically, Katara spotted the ancient sword lying near her. Picking it up, she stood up and waited for Marina to attack. Marina flipped in the air and swung the blade hard at Katara.

Not knowing anything else to do, Katara swung the blade at the katana and the ancient sword broke the katana in half. Looking at Katara in shock, Marina ducked underneath the ancient sword and slammed Katara's arm down and elbowed her hard in the ribs. Marina grabbed Katara's wrist and twisted as the ancient sword fell from Katara's grasp and into Marina's. Twirling around, Marina smacked the side of Katara's face with the hilt and she was knocked to the floor.

"This sword will do nicely as a replacement until I find a way to retrieve my powers." said Marina as she swiped the blade and it made a deep cut in Katara's side. Gasping in pain, Katara could do nothing as Marina pointed the sword at her neck.

"With your death I shall rule the world as queen and I will find a way to bring back my lost powers and I shall be greater then ever before. None will have the desire to oppose me and all who do shall be killed." said Marina with a wild look in her eyes.

"And so dawns a new era, the age…of Marina!"

Marina was about to plunge the sword into Katara's neck but stopped suddenly.

Katara took a deep breath as her eyes turned to a dark blue that sent chills down Marina's spine. For the first time in her life, Marina was afraid.

With supreme rage, Katara leapt to her feet as icefire exploded from her hands and Marina was thrown backwards, sword knocked far from reach. Marina looked with hatred in her eyes as icefire swirled around Katara's hands and she advanced forward.

"No! I will not allow you to defeat me a second time!" screamed Marina as she drew a long knife from her sleeve, "I will not be defeated by a peasant!"

Marina stood up and threw the knife at Katara. Marina watched as the knife flew at Katara's forehead, about to kill her. She gasped however as the blade disintegrated in blue flame just inches away from Katara's forehead. Katara's face contorted in rage as she raised her arms and icefire leapt from her fingertips.

With a smile on her face, Marina was blown off her feet and was thrown into the wall with such force that it cracked. Falling to the ground, Marina's icy blue eyes closed as she died.

**2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	36. Chapter 36

Katara's eyes turned back to their original color and she ran back to Zuko's lifeless body.

"Zuko?" she asked as tears poured freely down her cheeks. "Come back to me."

"He is dead child." said a voice.

Startled by the voice, Katara turned to see Tui and La standing before her.

"You are now a fully realized darkbender." said La.

"By killing Marina you have awakened the darkness within yourself." said Tui.

"I don't care anymore." said Katara as she looked at Zuko's body. "I just want him back."

"You can have him back." answered La.

Katara looked up in surprise when she heard the spirit speak.

"How?" she asked.

"Do you truly wish for him to live again?" asked Tui.

"Yes I'll do anything." answered Katara.

"The only way to be cured of being a darkbender is to die for a good cause and use them to achieve that cause." said La.

"What's your point?" yelled Katara, "What does that have to do with bringing him back?"

"Do you want him to live?" asked Tui again.

"I already told you more than anything!" yelled Katara.

"But can you accept him living in a world that you are not in?" asked La.

"What do you mean?" asked Katara.

"The only way he can be brought back is if you use your full darkbending powers to heal him and the dramatic loss of half of your power might be great enough to take your life." answered Tui.

Katara looked at Zuko's face before turning back to the spirits.

"I don't care. Tell me what to do." said Katara solemnly.

"Place your hands on his chest and call the water to the surface of his body in preparation to heal him. Once this is accomplished, tap into your full darkbending powers and heal him." explained La.

Katara stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest and the water rose to the surface of his body. Katara winced; his skin was black yet cold to the touch. Katara's eyes turned dark blue and she closed them, focusing all of her being on the task of healing him. The water on his chest glowed bright blue and Katara felt herself become weaker by the second. After feeling a heartbeat, Katara smiled and collapsed to the ground, drifting into an eternal sleep.

Zuko's eyes fluttered open and he looked at his body, he was no longer burnt and he was completely healed of all wounds. Zuko looked around and gasped when he saw Marina lying a few feet away from him. Katara had done it, they had won. Smiling, he turned to face his fiancé only to see her collapsed on top of him.

"Kiss her." said Tui.

Zuko was startled by the voice of the spirit but he did not hesitate to follow the command. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips to hers. After a few seconds, Katara opened her eyes to see Zuko leaning above her.

"Hi," said Zuko as he brushed the hair out of her face.

Katara did not answer but instead embraced him in a death like grip. Turning to face the spirits, Katara spoke.

"I thought you said that healing him would kill me."

"It did. But the love that Zuko displayed for you brought you back." said La.

"By acknowledging the fact that you could heal your only love, you gave your life for him without hesitation. You placed his need ahead of your own and in turn he was healed because of it. You drained all of your darkbending powers to heal him and when it was soon realized that it was not enough, you gave up your life force as well. You gave your life for him." explained Tui.

"Love is the most powerful of all magic in the world. It was love that allowed you to bring him back and it was his love in turn that allowed him to bring you back as well. Marina did not understand this concept. She sought ways to strengthen her own powers and craved for improved methods of using them. In life she forgot what was truly important, friendship and love. Two things that Marina never truly understood." explained La. Together the two spirits raised their hands and in a terrific flash of light, they found themselves back in the palace courtyard of the Surface City. Katara gasped in surprise that all of her wounds were healed and smiled at Zuko when she noticed that he was smiling as well. Sokka and Sukki stood with them, completely healed.

"We did not have the power to resurrect the thousands of lives Marina has taken, but we trust you with the obstacle of restoring balance to the world. We know that you will succeed in this mission." said a voice that sounded like Tui's.

"Good luck to you in all the directions this life brings you. And may you always remember that love has the power over all things, it can raise the dead and unite worlds, but it also has the power to create life." said a voice that sounded like La's.

The voices faded and Katara and Zuko turned to face each other. Looking into each other's eyes, they knew that they had found their only love. Smiling, Katara and Zuko kissed in the sunset.

**This isnt the end!!!!! 1 more chapter left!!!!!!!!!**


	37. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Last chapter and ending of the three books: A New Beginning, Icefire Chronicles, and the Savage_

Shortly after Marina was killed, Zuko and Katara began to work on restoring the world to what it was before the darkbendress attacked. It took a year, but the Fire, Water, and Earth Nations were rebuilt and were greater than ever before.

That was not it though, Zuko was crowned fire lord and Katara was crowned water queen. They wanted to stay together but they both had countries to run and people who needed them. It was Katara who changed that.

Against Zuko's knowledge, she appointed a figure head for the Water Nation so she could live with him in the Fire Nation and every summer, they would take a break and travel to Ba Sing Se where Sokka ruled as Earth King. Then they would alternate every two years so that Zuko would live with Katara in the Water Nation.

Just after the final battle with Marina, Sokka and Suki married and gave birth to a little girl, Ilianna. They were the happy family, Suki and Sokka loved each other more than anything and they now lived in the royal palace in Ba Sing Se. Because there wasn't anybody eligible to accept the throne, Sokka volunteered and after the entire Earth Kingdom voted, they crowned him their king.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the waters of Atlantis as Zuko nervously waited in the middle of the courtyard. He had never been so nervous or excited in his life and he couldn't believe he was finally here. He nervously looked into the huge crowd and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Chill out." said Sokka with a smile as he nudged him in the ribs.

"I'm trying!" whispered Zuko harshly.

"Well try harder, everybody's watching you." whispered Sokka before winking at Suki a few feet away from him.

Zuko took another deep breath before staring out at the large expanse of water before him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please stand." said a voice from behind Zuko.

All at once, the hundreds of people rose and faced the archway behind them.

Zuko gulped and stared into the archway, waiting…this was it.

"Wow." whispered Sokka as Katara emerged through the archway on the arm of her father.

Zuko was speechless as he watched Katara walk down the aisle towards him. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress with crystals embedded in the fabric. Her diamond and pearl tiara caught the sunlight and shined over the floor and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as she caught sight of Zuko.

"Zuko you haven't breathed in over thirty seconds, you don't want to die on your wedding day." said Sokka jokingly as Katara approached them and handed her bouquet of orchids to Suki.

"Hi." whispered Katara, taking Zuko's hand in hers.

"You look beautiful." he whispered back to her.

The ceremony continued on but Katara and Zuko didn't care. For all they knew, a volcano could be erupting and they wouldn't know, they were too captivated with each other.

"You may recite your vows Katara." said a voice that turned out to be Chief Arnook.

Katara gazed deeply into Zuko's eyes and she spoke, "Zuko, of all people in the world, I had no idea that it would be you standing here today. We hated each other but miraculously, that hate turned into love. Through times of war and peril, we found each other and love was born. We need each other, we complete each other. We survived death and hatred and we will continue to endure. Love is not judgmental and it needs no reason to be, it just is. We survived the hard times and rejoiced in the good, and I know I can get through the hard times ahead if I know you're here with me. Through anger, we found comfort, through sadness, we found happiness, through dread, we found solace, and through hate, we found love. And I know, that our love…is immortal. It'll survive more war, turmoil, and depression, but it'll endure. Not even time can erode our feelings for each other, it's stronger than that."

"Zuko, would you like to recite your vows?" asked Chief Arnook.

Zuko nodded and took a deep breath before speaking, "I had this whole speech prepared for this moment, but now that I'm here…I don't know anything. But all I do know…is you're beautiful. All my life I've been neglected and abused. For a period of my life, I thought that nobody cared if I lived or died except my uncle…until I found you. Our interaction in the cave underneath Ba Sing Se haunted my dreams and lurked in my nightmares. For the longest time I couldn't get that moment out of my head…I couldn't get _you_ out of my head. Even though half of that conversation was an argument, I couldn't believe you actually _listened_ to me. You understood me Katara when no one else could. We bonded through a similar pain and we found comfort in each other. You were there for me in my darkest days and you were there to light the way. And I know…that you'll continue to be there for me. Be there to comfort me, listen to me, understand me…love me. And I'll be there for you too, every step of the way. You deserve that Katara, you saved my life."

"You're pathetic!" whispered Suki as Sokka cried into her shoulder.

"But it's so beautiful!" sobbed Sokka.

"I now declare you husband and wife, bound together in love, you may kiss the bride." declared Chief Arnook.

Zuko stepped forward and removed the veil from Katara's face and looked deeply into her eyes. He knew he found his only one, she was his life.

"I love you." he whispered and with that, he leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips.

* * *

"Zuko come on! I want to be over there before the moon goes down!" yelled Katara as she changed Caleb's diaper.

"I'm coming," said Zuko grumpily as he held little Cristiana's hand, "I still can't believe you're doing this."

"I want to," said Katara as she held Caleb in her arms, "I want my kids to know that forgiveness is important."

Zuko shook his head as he scooped up his giggling daughter in his arms.

"Are you serious? She's only two and he was born three months ago." he said irritably.

"Yes I'm serious. Besides, we need closure as well." said Katara.

Reluctantly, Zuko followed his wife through the palace until they reached a hidden chamber. They walked in, and a marble tomb greeted Zuko's eyes, and inscribed on the tomb was, 'Here lies Marina, princess of the Water Nation'. Katara approached the casket and she removed a pearl necklace from her robes.

"Where did you get that?" breathed Zuko but he didn't need her to answer, he knew whose it was.

"I went back and took it from her body, I can't believe she kept it even after he died." said Katara.

"I don't want that near my son!" said Zuko harshly. "And why would you even have her buried?"

"Because this was her home once, and it still is." said Katara firmly.

Katara ignored him and turned to the casket. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak, "Marina, I'm not going to pretend to understand you, or to make excuses for everything you've done. But deep down, you and I both know that there was some good in you. When you entered my dreams, I saw a little girl crying in your eyes and I knew that she was you, the real you…crying from not being heard, crying from what you've done. Maybe that's why you hated me so much, maybe I saw good in you and you didn't want me to. Did I see good in you that day Marina? If I did, you shouldn't have been ashamed of it, having those emotions does not make you weak Marina, it strengthens who you are inside. Or maybe you saw a little of yourself in me. Maybe you wanted to kill me in order to prevent me from making the same mistakes you did, or maybe you were jealous that I was living out the life you couldn't have." Katara paused for a moment before continuing on.

"I'm holding the engagement necklace that Kalik made for you. This little piece of jewelry proves to me that you loved once, and maybe you could've been capable of loving again given the chance. I'm not going to talk about what could've been because I think you already know that, and I'm not going to mention what is because you know that too. But I will talk about this, you kept that necklace for those years after he died. For three years you carried this with you wherever you went and it shows me what a caring person you _really_ were. So wherever you are now, I want you to now that I forgive you. Goodbye Marina and rest in peace." With that said, Katara placed the necklace on the tomb.

"Come on Katara," said Zuko softly, not wanting to wake his sleeping angel in his arms, "Let's go."

Katara nodded and they made their way back to the palace. After placing Caleb in his crib and Cristiana on her bed, the couple walked to their balcony overlooking the ocean.

"I think watching you do that made me fall in love with you all over again." said Zuko softly as he brushed a strand of hair away from Katara's face.

"She needed to be forgiven." said Katara. "I couldn't just let her die without me acknowledging it."

"I didn't think you would ever be able to forgive something like that." said Zuko.

"I forgave you." said Katara with a smile on her face as she rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"I know…and I don't know where I would've been if you hadn't." he said softly.

"I would've anyway, this was meant to happen, it was our destiny." said Katara sleepily.

"Yeah, destiny is a funny thing." said Zuko, remembering the words of his uncle. "This is a perfect ending." he said again, closing his eyes.

"No," said Katara, "It's a perfect beginning.

Katara and Zuko fell asleep that night and they woke to a new day. They lived happily for eighty more years with their children. Cristiana became the most powerful firebender the world had ever seen and Caleb of course became the avatar.

And so ends a tale of war, hate, redemption, forgiveness, and love. A tale of a woman born into happiness and turned to the greatest evil, only to be forgiven in the end. A tale of two young benders born in darkness and hatred, and through forgiveness, fell in love.

Love has the power to reunite worlds and bring happiness. It can survive lifetimes and can even surpass death. It is the light in all dark places when all other lights go out. Love can ignite the stars and raise the sun. And it is always important to know…that love is brightest in the dark.

**HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! i just want to say thank you too all the readers out there who have stuck by this story to the end. i will be writing more come the summer but this is the only avatar story i will write. thank you so much once again!!!**


End file.
